Дваждырожденный
by Taisia
Summary: После Авады от руки Волдеморта Гарри Поттер получает неожиданный шанс прожить совершенно другую жизнь… но так ли она хороша? Рожденный в другой семье, с другим именем, по другую сторону войны, мальчик проживает обе жизни одновременно – в реальности и в воспоминаниях. Новые испытания, новая… любовь? Слэш.
1. Пролог

Название: Дваждырожденный

Автор: Taisia

Бета: нет

Пейринг: ЛВ/ОМП(ГП) (томарри, гарритом)

Жанр: angst, romance

Размер: макси

Рейтинг: NC-17

Саммари: После Авады от руки Волдеморта Гарри Поттер получает неожиданный шанс прожить совершенно другую жизнь… но так ли она хороша? Рожденный в другой семье, с другим именем, по другую сторону войны, мальчик проживает обе жизни одновременно – в реальности и в воспоминаниях. Новые испытания, новая… любовь?

Предупреждение: частично ОС персонажей, графические сцены, чен-слэш.

Авторские права: персонажи принадлежат Дж. К. Роулинг и иже с ней. Никакой коммерческой выгоды автор рассказа не извлекает.

**Пролог.**

Он шел по Запретному лесу уже не в первый раз за семь лет своей учебы в Хогвартсе. Каждый сук, каждое растение узнавали его и послушно открывали тропинки, словно знали, что больше он к ним не вернется. Но Гарри Поттер, а это был никто иной, совершенно не замечал происходящего. Все его помыслы были устремлены вглубь, в самую чащу, туда, где его ждала скорая и неминуемая смерть.

Как когда-то его предок, Игнотиус Певерелл, Гарри гордо поднял голову, снял с себя мантию-невидимку и уверенно шагнул на освященную костром поляну. Лицо смерти было белым, страшным и жестоким, но в этот момент искры предвкушения и безумной радости зажглись в кроваво-красных очах.

«Я здесь», - были последние слова легенды почти двух десятилетий, героя, жертвы и просто мальчика по имени Гарри.

Крики, возгласы, удивление невольных свидетелей никак не могли повлиять на исход этой встречи. Зеленый луч и два простых слова – вот что было важно. И лицо убийцы, навеки запечатывающиеся в зрачках умирающего юноши.

Прощай, Гарри Поттер, Мальчик-который-жил…


	2. Люцифер и Астарот

**Глава 1. Люцифер и Астарот.**

Если когда-нибудь по этому величественному зданию кто-то из членов семьи, гостей или прислуги позволял себе вольность ускорить шаг до легкого бега, то лишь в моменты чрезвычайно значимые – рождение нового Малфоя. А случалось это крайне редко и никогда не оставалось незамеченным. Вообще, многие поколения этого уважаемого чистокровного магического дома производили на свет лишь одного наследника – почти всегда первенец был мальчиком, он же и оставался единственным ребенком. Но, в силу некоторых внешних обстоятельств, нынешний Лорд Малфой, Абраксас, был вынужден пойти на уговоры супруги и произвести на свет магический второго ребенка. Обстоятельства же были следующего характера…

Кармента Малфой, урожденная Вёльва, восходила корнями к одному из старейших пророческих родов Норвегии. В отличие от некоторых ее родственников, а дар передавался лишь по женской линии, Кармента не предвидела будущее, но была особенно успешна в чтении рун. Делала она это редко, а с тех пор, как стала благопристойной миссис Малфой (если Малфоев можно назвать благопристойными), и вовсе забросила прорицательское дело. Единственный сын ее, Люциус, не был избалован, как другие магические дети. Отец с ранних лет взялся за воспитание в нем будущего приемника. Карменте же отводилась роль строгой, но безупречной хозяйки дома: приемы гостей, поддержание связей с другими чистокровными леди, исключительная преданность мужу и его идеалам. Но руны не любят пылиться даже в бархатном мешке, особенно, когда у них есть, что сказать.

Холодным декабрьским вечером, незадолго до Юла, леди Малфой получила сову с приглашением на встречу чистокровных дам.

_Моя дорогая Кармен,_

_буду безмерно признательна, когда увижу тебя в своей скромной обители вечером 20 декабря после заката. Соберутся все наши хорошие знакомые. Надеюсь, ты порадуешь нас своим пением и ворожбой._

_Искренне твоя,_

_Вальбурга Б._

Отвечать на подобные приглашения отказом было не принято, да и чем еще заниматься, когда муж проводит все свое время с деловыми партнерами, а сын – прилежно учится?

Именно так и никак иначе миссис Малфой оказалась на очередном вечере сплетен и фальшивых улыбок. Надо отметить, что и сама Кармента была достойной представительницей своей новой семьи – она умела держать лицо беспристрастным, а ледяная маска таяла лишь по ее собственной воле.

После вечера взволнованная и не в меру беспокойная колдунья разыскала мужа в его кабинете.

- Абраксас! – заранее уточнив у домовых эльфов, что в доме нет посторонних, миссис Малфой позволила себе несдержанность.

- Что случилось, дорогая?

Высокий, статный блондин, с волевым подбородком и холодными серыми глазами, он выглядел устрашающе рядом с более хрупкой супругой.

- Абраксас, ты должен это услышать, - ничуть не смутилась Кармента и подошла к стоявшему у окна мужу. Она взяла его за руку, умоляюще заглянула в глаза и произнесла:

- Сегодня на вечере у Вальбурги Блэк я раскладывала руны. Они говорят, что Темный Лорд скоро придет к власти, что мир наш разделится и все будут в большой опасности.

Лицо Абраксаса дрогнуло, но он не произнес ни слова.

- Там было еще кое-что, - Кармента опустила взгляд, а ее руки сильнее сжали ладонь мужчины. – Появится ребенок, который изменит Темного Лорда. Знаки были не совсем ясны, но только это спасет магический мир. Ты знаешь, что мои руны не лгут. Я не хотела читать их перед остальными, но Кассия увидела и предсказала, что Темный Лорд выберет себе невесту.

Слегка приобняв жену за плечи, мистер Малфой склонил голову к ее лицу.

- Кармен, тебе прекрасно известно, что женщины имеют склонность преувеличивать значение пустяков, - начал он спокойным тоном, на что получил от своей дражайшей супруги обиженный взгляд.

- Ты не знаешь Блэков, мой дорогой? – разгорячилась Кармента. – Друэлла одна из немногих темных чистокровных, у кого за последние годы родились девочки. Целых три девочки, смею заверить! К возвращению Т… Темного Лорда любая из них будет потенциальной невестой. У Вальбурги два сына, и наследство получит только старший, а значит, для второго нужно будет заключить более выгодный брак…

- Блэки не практикуют браки между мужчинами, если ты не заметила, - ответил ей Абраксас суровым тоном. – В любом случае, кого бы ни выбрал Темный Лорд себе в супруги, а я сомневаюсь, что это случится, я не вижу, как это касается нас.

Освободив жену от своих объятий, лорд Малфой вновь повернулся к узкому арочному окну и взглянул на освещенный лунным светом сад, что даже в начале зимы не утрачивал своей весенней свежести. Он не любил спорить с супругой, но иногда, право слово, она превращалась в настоящую… ведьму.

Леди Малфой всплеснула руками и недовольно поджала губы.

- Я должна извиниться, Абраксас. Я вела себя недостойно и неподобающе. Но… руны сказали, что мы должны что-то сделать… иначе…

Кармента оборвала себя на полуслове и взглянула на широкую спину мужа. Он не обернулся.

- Мы должны выбрать его сторону, Абраксас, иначе не выживем, – едва дрожащим голосом произнесла она.

Опустилась тишина. Оба они стояли неподвижно и думали о сказанном. Наконец, мужчина вздохнул и повернулся.

- Я не хочу служить кому бы то ни было, тем более полукровке. Даже с такой сильной кровью, как кровь Слизерина. Многие поколения до него позорили это имя, жили меньше, чем в бедности, теряли рассудок. Он – сумасшедший, он жаждет кровопролития и требует раболепства. Малфои всегда были на вершине и никому не служили. У нас нет Хозяина, мы сами Хозяева. Я не обещаю тебе, что мы выживем, но ни ты, ни я, ни наш сын, если мы доживем до этого момента, не станем костьми, на которых он поставит себе трон.

- Есть много способов избежать самопожертвования, правда? – добавил Абраксас, лукаво улыбнувшись, хотя внутри его все кипело от негодования.

- Возможно, мы могли бы стать родителями супруги Темного Лорда? – поддержала его жена.

И вот спустя почти год, в конце октября 1962 года поместье Малфоев готовилось принять второго ребенка Абраксаса и Карменты. Беременность протекала легко и незаметно, никаких осложнений не возникало. Леди Малфой перестала показываться в обществе, опасаясь сглаза и дурных намерений со стороны многочисленных недоброжелателей их семьи. Чтобы это не выглядело подозрительным, было объявлено, что она гостит у родственников в Норвегии. Ей даже пришлось навестить их, дабы подтвердить свое пребывание там некоторыми слухами.

Утром двадцать восьмого числа того же месяца Кармента пробуждалась ото сна, когда почувствовала себя дурно. Она помнила, как тяжело дались ей роды первенца. Люциус мучил мать долгие пятнадцать часов, прежде чем, наконец, соизволил явиться в мир. Ей оставалось только надеется, что второй ребенок будет таким же мирным, как и во время беременности.

- Твирси, - твердым голосом призвала женщина своего личного эльфа. С мягким «поп» перед ней появилось крохотное лопоухое существо, которое немедленно опустило глаза в пол и забормотало:

- Хозяйка вызывала Твирси? Что Твирси может сделать для Хозяйки?

- Предупреди Абраксаса, что начинаются роды, подготовь все для операции и вызови целителя Торбса. Немедленно!

Радостный блеск в глазах эльфа не укрылся от миссис Малфой. Она не старалась понять, почему существа настолько привязаны к роду, что, несмотря на свое рабское положение, готовы молиться рождению нового члена семьи. Главное, чтобы они не навредили ни ей, ни ее ребенку, и исполнили все просьбы с максимальной точностью.

Практически сразу после ухода эльфа явился встревоженный Абраксас. Видимо эльф все же перестарался.

- Тише, муж мой. Я просто почувствовала, что роды начнутся в ближайшее время, это не значит, что я уже рожаю.

На самом деле Кармен была более чем обеспокоена, но стремилась не показывать этого. Мешочек с рунами, что она хранила в ящике трюмо и почти год не доставала, испускал легкие искры, которые тянули женщину прикоснуться к нему. Но она сопротивлялась. Бросив последний взгляд в сторону трюмо, она взяла Абраксаса за руку и вывела из комнаты. Надо было встретиться с целителем и подготовить место для родов. Рожать в своей спальне, хотя это было общепринято, ей не хотелось. Она уже принесла семье наследника таким способом. Сейчас, пожалуй, подойдет другая комната.

За суматохой и подготовкой роженицы прошло чуть больше часа. Целитель Торбс был сухоньким старичком с бледно-голубыми глазами и поджатыми губами. Он оставался семейным целителем Малфоев долгие годы и даже присутствовал при рождении деда Абраксаса. И, конечно же, человек был сторонником прежних методов. Роженица не получала никаких зелий, дабы не повлиять на магию новорожденного, а будущий отец в это время следил, чтобы его ребенка не подменили сразу после рождения. Вместе с тем, целитель отказывался прикасаться к «нечистотам» женщины, а использовать диагностические чары было, с его точки зрения, не менее опасно, чем зелья. Таким образом, Кармента была вынуждена терпеть болезненные схватки и ожидать естественного разрешения от бремени.

В качестве крестных родителей Абраксас пригласил дальних родственников семьи: незамужнюю тетку миссис Малфой по материнской линии – Альвию Вёльва; кузена мистера Малфоя также по материнской линии – графа Амори Монфора; и двоюродного племянника мистера Малфоя по линии отца – Вейлра Элои Делакруа. Выбор такой был достаточно нейтральным: с одной стороны, супруги оказывали честь родичам, просто вспомнив о них; с другой, английские аристократы оставались в неведении относительно рождения второго ребенка четы. Разумеется, заботливая и громкая тетушка Альвия немедленно по прибытию вступила в ожесточенный спор с целителем относительно его методов лечения.

- Нужен ли вообще целитель, - всплескивала руками она, - если он ничегошеньки не делает, чтобы облегчить участь несчастной девочки?

- Уберите отсюда ведьму, она мешает ребенку своей грязной магией, – резко возмущался старичок. И хотя мистер Малфой сочувствовал супруге, ему то и дело приходилось утихомиривать спорящих, командовать эльфами и развлекать мужчин беседой.

Юный Люциус, единожды заглянув в импровизированную родильную, пожелал матери доброго утра, сослался на занятость и скрылся в дальнем углу библиотеки. Вряд ли в ближайшие часы кто-то из взрослых о нем вспоминал.

Наконец, около полудня начались роды.

Впоследствии Абраксас до конца своей жизни проклинал этот день. Он даже навсегда разорвал всякие отношения с целителем Торбсом и взял со всех присутствовавших на магов клятву, никогда не разглашать ни слова о том, что они увидели. А в тот день, сидя на кровати рядом с женой и безучастно глядя на своего новорожденного ребенка, мужчина не мог найти в себе ни единой эмоции. Все внутри него умерло в тот самый момент, когда его любимая супруга и верный спутник жизни, отдала свои последние силы и магию ее драгоценному дитя.

Тетушка Альвия приняла ребенка из чрева Карменты и сразу же подала его измученной женщине. Хрупкий беленький мальчик едва дышал и был тих. Миссис Малфой счастливо прижала сына к груди, одарила мужа любящим взглядом и прошептала:

- Добро пожаловать в мир, Астарот Ренатус Малфой.

Дальнейшее случилось в считанные мгновенья. Альвия обрезала пуповину, соединявшую мать и дитя, и ребенок тут же перестал дышать. Оказалось, что единственной силой, державшей его живым, была магия матери. Но Кармента не растерялась. Быстро поняв, в чем дело, она улыбнулась, положила дрожащую руку на грудь ребенка и произнесла всего одну фразу.

- Да будет так, - выдохнула женщина. Магия тысячами разноцветных нитей хлынула из ее ладони в тело новорожденного. На миг комната наполнилась магией до краев, заставляя непонимающих магов закричать от удивления. Когда все утихло, маленький мальчик впервые распахнул свои глаза. Он был по-прежнему тих. Мертвая мать лежала рядом с легкой улыбкой на лице. И тогда Абраксас Малфой встретился с внимательными рубиновыми глазами своего младшего сына.

* * *

_Фото Карменты Малфой смотреть в профиле автора._


	3. Возвращение наследника Слизерина

**Глава 2. Возвращение наследника Слизерина.**

Несмотря на таившуюся глубоко в душе лорда Малфоя надежду, что предсказание покойной супруги никогда не исполнится, и он с сыновьями будет вести все тот же размеренный образ жизни, спустя несколько лет на его пороге появился Маг. Было вполне очевидно, что новоявленный Темный Лорд волшебного мира не обойдет стороной один из самых влиятельных темных родов Великобритании. Даже если Малфои не стали первыми в его списке, Абраксас понимал необходимость принять свою участь.

Поздним весенним вечером грозный филин Ориона Блэка постучал в оконное стекло в кабинете мужчины. Супруги Блэк познакомились с будущим Лордом еще в школе и с тех пор были о нем высокого мнения. Сам Абраксас к тому времени почти закончил учебу, но смутно помнил амбиционного мальчишку, поднявшегося от унизительного статуса грязнокровки до славы одного из самых успешных и талантливых учеников школы магии и волшебства. Конечно, лорд Малфой был из тех людей, кто умел оценить по достоинству умных собеседников и тонких стратегов, однако, некоторые слухи о полукровном выскочке вряд ли были лестными. Работать на побегушках в «Борджин и Бёрк»? В самом деле? К тому же, молодой наследник не стал открыто претендовать на титулы лорда Слизерина или Гонта, что дало бы ему защиту и уважение темных родов. Вместо этого он на несколько лет исчез из страны, не поддерживая ни с кем видимых контактов.

Теперь же, судя по приглашению, которое прислал Орион Блэк, темный Маг решил выйти из тени и заручиться поддержкой основных политических игроков. В том, что нынешний директор Хогвартса и победитель предыдущего Темного Лорда Дамблдор незамедлительно активизирует свои силы, Абраксас не сомневался. Вопрос стоял лишь в том, начнется ли кровопролитная война немедленно или затянется на некоторое время.

- Все, как ты предсказывала, Кармен, - покачал головой мужчина и достал лист пергамента, чтобы написать ответ Блэку. Да, он обязательно посетить вечер и насладится приятной компанией. Да, он еще не потерял хватку и не стал пешкой в руках светлых магов. Без сомнения он будет так любезен и поддержит новый тайный курс темнокровок.

С того времени, как умерла миссис Малфой, Абраксасу пришлось взять на себя заботу не только о доме и детях, но и о безупречной репутации семьи. Хотя никто не мог упрекнуть его в лицо, за глаза, он знал, сплетники и завистники обвиняли его в убийстве собственной супруги. Сначала она пропала на долгие месяцы, а потом и вовсе стало известно о безвременной кончине женщины. На похороны, вопреки традиции, никого не пригласили. Скромный гроб в семейном склепе и эпитафия: «Да будет так», - все, что осталось от гордой, холодной, идеальной Карменты Малфой. Но до сих пор никто не знал и о главной тайне семьи – втором ребенке. Абраксас приложил немало усилий, использовал самые глубокие связи, дабы эта информация не была обнародована раньше времени. Вот теперь это время приблизилось. И нужно было разыграть все карты с умом.

Подготовку к назначенной встрече чистокровный лорд начал с посещения волшебного банка Гринготс и Министерства магии. Прежде всего, следовало напомнить магическому сообществу, какими ресурсами он располагал. Помимо того, что у него имелось место в Визенгамоте, верховном суде, Малфои уже не одно десятилетие выступали в качестве попечителей школы Хогвартс.

Гоблины банка, едва завидев его, радостно оскалились и немедленно отправили одного из своих наиболее значимых сотрудников навстречу богатому клиенту. Конечно же, они не жаловали людей, но Абраксас умел не только хранить свои бесчисленные деньги в семейных сейфах, но и приумножать их.

- Давно Вы у нас не появлялись, лорд Малфой, - поприветствовал мужчину коротышка. С высоты своего роста блондин мог бы смотреть на него, как на домовика, но не рисковал своей финансовой состоятельностью. Мало ли что взбредет в голову гоблину, которого унизит волшебник. Можно сказать, что уроки Истории магии не прошли для Абраксаса даром.

- Утро. Я хотел бы посетить некоторые из своих хранилищ и решить вопрос о разработке месторождения в одном из моих французских владений, - чуть высокомерно, но с некоторой долей доброжелательности произнес мужчина. Гоблин жадно потер руки и пригласил его следовать в отдельный кабинет. Когда за ними закрылась глухая дубовая дверь, существо немедленно приступило к выяснению подробностей.

- Дело в том, - размеренно начал лорд, - что не так давно на принадлежащем мне земельном участке на юге Франции, в Салсин, было обнаружено крупное месторождение… золота. Мой дорогой кузен, граф Амори Монфор, незамедлительно прислал все необходимые сведения и готов возглавить проект по золотодобыче.

Было совершенно очевидно, что гоблину уже не терпится лично пересчитать чужие сокровища. Он едва ли не подпрыгивал на своем высоком стуле. Лорд Малфой про себя усмехнулся. Разумеется, Гринготс потребует в оплату за рабочую силу половину золота. А уж сколько других ценных пород они найдут помимо этого, не мог сказать никто. Но, как заверял его Амори, месторождение было, действительно, значительным и не исчерпало бы себя десятки лет.

- И, конечно, Вы нуждаетесь в квалифицированной рабочей силе, не так ли, лорд Малфой? – вновь обнажил устрашающие зубы гоблин.

- Вне всяких сомнений. Я не доверю такую драгоценную работу никому иному, если Вы понимаете меня, - усмехнулся мужчина. – Уверен, среди ваших знакомых найдется достаточное количество желающих ее выполнить.

Некоторое время они обсуждали наиболее выгодные условия для обеих сторон и, в конце концов, сошлись на том, что первые пять лет гоблины будут получать половину всех добытых на месторождении полезных ископаемых. В остальные годы их доля будет постепенно уменьшаться, пока не сравняется с четвертью, либо пока не иссякнут все залежи. Но к этому времени Абраксас постарается приобрести другие, столь же ценные участки земли.

- С Вами всегда приятно иметь дело, лорд Малфой, - довольно раскланялся гоблин и сопроводил мага до хранилища. Забрав из сейфов несколько артефактов и ценностей, аристократ покинул банк.

Косая аллея была заполнена людьми всех сортов и возрастов. За исключением, может быть, подростков. Юные маги еще постигали волшебные науки в Хогвартсе, но всего через пару месяцев они тоже шумным потоком хлынут на узкую улочку и станут требовать, уговаривать, умолять своих родителей купить им множество бесполезных вещей. В их числе окажется и Люциус Абраксас Малфой, который вот-вот окончит второй курс школы.

Говоря о школе, Абраксас заметил в одном из магазинов переулка человека, которого там не должно было быть. Но, по-видимому, судьба сама благоволила мужчине, сталкивая их сегодня.

- Гораций, какая неожиданность, - вкрадчиво начал лорд Малфой, очутившись поблизости от полноватого мага. Последний, едва устояв на ногах, стремительно развернулся и расплылся в лисьей улыбке. Его глаза жадно бегали по дорогой мантии другого волшебника, а в голове крайне громко скрипели шестеренки.

- Абраксас, мой дорогой друг!

Мистер Малфой также позволил себе легкую улыбку. Без сомнения, он был очень и очень «дорогой». Такой собиратель талантов, как декан Слизерина Гораций Слагхорн, не мог не знать его истинную цену. Все началось много лет назад, когда, будучи еще молодым преподавателем зелий, Слагхорн приглядел себе в любимчики наследника древней семьи. Нет, Абраксас никогда не был выдающимся зельеваром, но у него и без того было немало достоинств. Отличный дуэлянт, эрудированный в области политики и имевший приятельские связи с большинством чистокровных наследников, статный и привлекательный юноша… О последнем лорд старался не думать: профессора давно подозревали в пагубной страсти к элю и молоденьким мальчикам. Малфой также надеялся, что его сына минует подобная участь, обоих его сыновей.

- Я, как ты видишь, решил наведаться в аптеку. Закончились некоторые ингредиенты. Ах, молодые волшебники, они не знают меры в это время, не то, что мы с тобой, - с энтузиазмом начал маг. Остановить его было практически невозможно, поэтому Абраксас предложил зайти на обед в один из ресторанов переулка.

Гораций говорил много, ел много, пил примерно в половину меньше, и был крайне эмоционален. Единственным, что помогало Абраксасу держать свои чувства в узде, была мысль о детях.

- Ох, молодой Люциус… Ты просто не представляешь, милый друг, как он талантлив!

«Ну, конечно же, я всего лишь постоял рядом, когда он родился, и ни разу не видел его, пока ты не сказал мне о нем, Гораций», - язвительно комментировал блондин, не раскрывая при этом рта.

- Если хочешь знать, он непременно станет выдающимся политиком. Давно не видел подобного дарования, даже у тебя или… - Слагхорн слегка замялся и его глаза стали тревожно печальными, - …или другого моего ученика. Ты его не знаешь, я уверен, он учился уже после тебя и был невероятно талантливым. Жаль… да, жаль, что он исчез…

У лорда Малфоя появились некоторые догадки по поводу таинственной личности, однако, он не спешил поделиться ими с бывшим учителем. Насколько он помнил, Гораций был близким другом Альбуса Дамблдора, тогда еще декана Гриффиндора. Если бы пришлось выбирать между работой и открытой поддержкой Темного Лорда, хитрый слизеринец предпочел бы стабильность и покой. Впрочем, сам факт неравнодушного отношения Слагхорна к полукровке стоило отложить в памяти до будущих времен.

- Уверен, что Люциус оправдает столь высокую оценку, Гораций, - медленно произнес аристократ. – И его достижения в магии будут не менее значительными.

Гордость за старшего сына – то, что придавало Абраксасу силы. Младший, Астарот, был замкнутым и не по возрасту серьезным. Он даже приручил независимого Люциуса, заставляя его танцевать под свою дудку. Но Люциус уже достиг определенных академических успехов, знал цену себе и другим, умел носить маску истинного Малфоя с небрежностью и достоинством. И, разумеется, он был намного ближе к отцу, чем его брат.

- Скажи-ка мне, Гораций, - решил перевести беседу в нужное ему русло Абраксас. – Нет ли у Хогвартса проблем с поиском учителей или закупкой необходимых материалов? Может быть, с финансированием сирот? За последний год директор Дамблдор ни разу не обратился к попечительскому совету за поддержкой. Помню, профессор Диппет был очень даже активен в этой связи…

Несколько огорчившись, что аристократ ушел от семейных тем, Слагхорн быстро уловил для себя очередную выгоду. Разведя руками и показывая, как нелегко ему приходится, он вновь затараторил:

- Что ж, как я уже упомянул, запасов для уроков зелий катастрофически не хватает. Такие мелочи, как слизь флобберчервя или настойка полыни я еще могу себе позволить на скромную зарплату профессора, но редкие и ценные ингредиенты, сам понимаешь, даже мне было бы сложно доставать каждый год. Гостиная Слизерина, опять же, давно требует некоторого ремонта. Последние изменения там были, когда я сам был студентом. Помню, Финеас ругал одного из первокурсников за подожженный ковер… Да, что это было за время…

Поговорив еще немного и, в целом, оставшись друг другом довольными, маги разошлись своими дорогами. Абраксасу, впрочем, пришлось пообещать, что он навестит директора в ближайшее время, и, непременно, заглянет на очередную встречу клуба Слизней.

Следующей остановкой занятого аристократа было Министерство магии. Мистер Малфой хмыкнул про себя. Дело в том, что не так давно пост министра магии впервые получил грязнокровка. Нобби Лич. Надутый болван так кичился своим происхождением, что за несколько месяцев настроил против себя многих сотрудников, не говоря уже о высокородных лордах. Визенгамот был вынужден несколько раз в месяц созывать заседания по поводу принятия промаггловских законов. К счастью, даже несмотря на молчаливую поддержку Дамблдора, министр не мог продвинуть и десятой части из них. Чего только стоил закон о разрешении семьям магглорожденных использовать оружие против магов! Неслыханно! В то время как взрослых колдунов или несовершеннолетних волшебников могли пожизненно заточить в Азкабан за одну только магию в присутствии этих нелюдей! Нет, Абраксас определенно не являлся поклонником Лича. И не нужно было обращаться к прорицателям, чтобы понять, что грязнокровка станет первой жертвой в списке преобразований нового Темного Лорда.

«Конечно, магическому миру нужна встряска… но подчинятся кому бы то ни было? Увольте», - слегка нахмурился Абраксас и аппарировал.

Вечер в гостях у Блэков шел размеренно и неторопливо. Ведьмы обменивались льстивыми улыбками и гадали, каким предстанет перед ними главный гость мероприятия. Колдуны с серьезными, слегка нахмуренными выражениями на лицах обсуждали политические новости.

- Я слышал, Вы выдвинули законопроект по контролю за деятельностью невыразимцев, не так ли, Абраксас, - с едва заметным сарказмом поинтересовался Арктурус Блэк-старший, текущий глава рода, приходившийся двоюродным дядей хозяина поместья. Его черные с редкой проседью волосы и внимательные синие глаза никак не выдавали почтенного возраста мага.

- Так и есть, лорд Блэк, - почти снисходительно ответил мистер Малфой. – Из надежного источника до меня дошли сведения о некоторых разработках, в частности, касающихся путешествий во времени.

Среди тех, кто внимательно прислушивался к их разговору, начались страстные перешептывания и волнения. Абраксас дождался, пока общественность утихомирится и продолжил:

- Пока они позволяют путешествовать лишь на несколько часов назад. Но Вы же понимаете, что, если не взять подобные опыты под строгий контроль, мы рискуем не заметить, как окажемся в уже измененном мире. Проснемся завтра утром, а нашей сегодняшней встречи и не было.

Некоторые согласно закивали, другие гости смотрели испуганно. Эдмунд Бёрк, сын владельца магазина в Кривой аллее, учившийся вместе с лордом Малфоем, слегка присвистнул и хлопнул мужчину по плечу.

- Абраксас всегда имел длинные руки. Я даже не удивлен тому, что ты в курсе того, что происходит на самых тайных уровнях Министерства.

Возможно, в другое время подобная фамильярность вызвала бы у блондина несколько язвительных замечаний, однако, сейчас ему подобные сплетни были на руку. Глава древнего рода, имеющий бесспорное влияние на теневые процессы, происходящие в высших кругах, произвел бы большее впечатление на Темного Лорда, чем женоубийца и склочник. Дискуссии на разные темы продолжились, а имя мистера Малфоя слышалось здесь и там. К долгожданному моменту появления «главного блюда» вечера, атмосфера несколько разрядилась и приняла форму семейных посиделок.

Сложно было не заметить столь резкое изменение в магическом фоне помещения. Температура упала на несколько градусов, когда темная, соблазнительная энергия просочилась из приоткрытой двери. Почти сразу в комнате появился довольный Орион Блэк, жестом предлагая своему почетному гостю войти внутрь. Высокий, мощный, беспристрастный Маг, как говорили об этом впоследствии, вплыл в зал, заставляя всех вольно или невольно обратить на себя внимание. Даже по той незначительной информации, что была у Абраксаса, он понял, что занятие темной магией значительно изменило внешность некогда красивого юноши. То, что было явлено миру сейчас, никак не могло показаться на обложке Ведьмополитен, не наводя ужас на читательниц. Искаженные, словно стертые пыльной тряпкой черты лица; длинные, бескровные пальцы паучьей формы; короткие темные волосы. И глаза. Лорд Малфой едва не вздрогнул, когда впервые встретился с ними. Глаза человека были того же рубинового цвета, что и у Астарота в момент рождения. Правда, у ребенка цвет почти сразу стал бледно-розовым и только иногда возвращался к первоначальному виду.

«Прости, сын мой, за ту судьбу, которую мы тебе выбрали», - подумал Абраксас, прежде чем слегка склонить голову перед вошедшим.

- Господа и дамы, позвольте мне представить вам человека, который как никто другой заинтересован в судьбе магического мира. Лорд Волдеморт, - прозвучал торжественный голос Ориона Блэка.

- Спасибо, что пригласил меня сегодня, Орион, - ответил Маг с заметными шипящими нотками во вкрадчивом голосе. Он оглядел зал внимательным взглядом и прошествовал в центр. - Уверен, что все здесь присутствующие стремятся к тем же целям, что и я.

Дальнейшая часть встречи превратилась в откровенное заигрывание аристократии с наследником Слизерина. Хотя последнего титула никто не произносил, слухи об этом в обществе ходили уже давно. Женщины, разумеется, стремились очаровать Темного Лорда своей слегка приукрашенной чарами красотой, жеманно улыбаясь и наступая друг другу на горло. Вряд ли это имело положительный эффект.

- … Белла, как подобает истинной представительнице семьи Блэк, чрезвычайно талантлива в дуэли, - словно случайно упомянула Друэлла Блэк в разговоре со своими давними подругами и родственницами.

- Я слышала, что лорд Лестрэйндж безмерно доволен, что заключил такую выгодную помолвку, - сбила с нее спесь Вальбурга. – Вот и юная Нарцисса уже помолвлена с молодым Люциусом. Род Малфой впервые решил породниться с нами. Ах, Абраксас, дорогой, как дела у Люцифера?

Мужчина ничуть не удивился поведению ведьм. Если бы только Кармента была в этот момент рядом с ним, чтобы противостоять натиску женской логики. Но, увы, этот бой он вынужден был принять на себя. Чуть растянув губы в подобие улыбки, мистер Малфой подошел к представительницам прекрасного пола.

- Польщен Вашей трогательной заботой о моем наследнике и будущей невестке, Вальбурга, сын в порядке. Друэлла, убежден, Ваши дочери как всегда прекрасны и я скоро получу удовольствие видеть их. Для нас большая честь породниться, наконец, с родом Блэк. Кстати, на днях я беседовал за ланчем с Горацием, он весьма высокого мнения о Люциусе и пророчит ему политическую карьеру.

Чрезвычайно большая доля лести едва не привела лорда к вывиху челюсти. Он был не особенно доволен тем, как это прозвучало, но, судя по лицам волшебниц, ему удалось смягчить их противостояние. К самому Абраксасу спасение пришло в неожиданном виде.

- Милорд, позвольте Вам представить лорда Абраксаса Малфоя, члена Визенгамота, и одного из попечителей Хогвартса, давнего друга нашей семьи, - распинался Орион.

Маг окинул Абраксаса заинтересованным взглядом, слегка склонил голову и протянул тонкую ладонь.

- Мое удовольствие, лорд Малфой.

Не смея отказаться, но сохраняя свою аристократическую гордость, Абраксас пожал руку волшебника и также кивнул.

- Взаимно, Лорд Волдеморт. Нам еще не доводилось встречаться лично, но, смею заверить, я премного наслышан о Вас от наших общих знакомых, - он перевел взгляд на Ориона и обратно. Маг понял молчаливый намек и заинтересовано посмотрел на Блэка. Хозяин дома немедленно протянул мужчинам бокалы с лучшим эльфийским вином.

- Итак, что Вы думаете о нынешнем политическом курсе, лорд Малфой? – прямо спросил Темный Лорд. С его стороны было достаточно мудрым шагом не показывать своего деспотичного характера, особенно в отношении старших магов. Юные, неопытные умы, жаждущие доказать свою силу и реализовать амбиции легко подчинялись харизматичному лидеру. Однако, настоящей властью обладали не они – их деды, отцы, братья. Через некоторое время те, кто учился с Волдемортом, займут места глав родов. А пока ему самому приходилось заключать договора с вышестоящими. Возможно, Абраксас зря винил мужчину в долгом бездействии – за время его отсутствия армия, созданная им в Хогвартсе, подросла и набралась опыта. Да и сам Маг стал силой, с которой стоит считаться. Нужно было признать, это удачный ход.

- Я не скрываю своего отношения к действующему министру и его многочисленным протеже. Сам выбор его на этот пост попрекает все традиции нашего общества. Вне всякого сомнения, приход Лича к власти – стечение хорошо спланированных роковых случайностей. Таким, надеюсь, будет и его не менее грандиозный уход.

- Мне нравится Ваша уверенность, лорд Малфой, - одобрительно кивнул Волдеморт и чуть растянул губы в подобие улыбки. – Думаю, что мы с Вами должны будем обсудить это в более спокойной обстановке. Когда-нибудь.

Тонкий вызов был брошен, и Абраксасу не оставалось выбора, как принять его. В конце концов, это хорошо согласовалось с его целями.

- Разумеется, Лорд Волдеморт. Я отправлю Вам сову, когда у меня выдастся свободный вечер для беседы, - маги раскланялись и почти сразу отвлеклись на других гостей.


	4. Роковая встреча

Ранее:

Гарри Поттер охотно идет на встречу смерти.

Действие перемещается в 60-е годы. Мистер и миссис Малфой решают обезопасить себя от возможной диктатуры нового Темного Лорда - рождают его будущего супруга. Во время родов Кармента Малфой умирает. У новорожденного мальчика, Астарота, кроваво-красные глаза, которые потом бледнеют.

Через несколько лет Абраксас Малфой получает известие о возвращении Лорда Волдеморта в Британию. Аристократ задействует свои связи и создает новые, чтобы привлечь внимание темного Мага. На приеме у Ориона и Вальбурги Блэк, Малфой знакомится с Волдемортом, который предлагает им встретиться тет-а-тет и обсудить вопросы управления магическим миром.

* * *

- Обычная речь.

«Мысли персонажа».

- _Парселтанг_.

* * *

**Глава 3. Роковая встреча.**

Вопреки обещанию, Абраксас не торопился с приглашением Темного Лорда в свою хорошо защищенную крепость. Напротив, он занялся множеством необязательных дел: посетил новый участок золотодобычи, заскочил на приторно сладкий чай к Дамблдору, не забыл и про клуб Горация.

Люциус был слегка обеспокоен появлением отца на мероприятии, тем более что большинство слизеринцев получило весточки от своих родственников с намеками на ситуацию во внешнем мире. Лорд Малфой не стремился воспитать в старшем сыне раболепство по отношению к другим волшебникам. Он хотел видеть гордого, ответственного и хитрого мага, а не безвольную куклу. Но, попав под некоторое влияние старшекурсников, Люциус заразился идеей быстрого политического преобразования, которое обязательно последует за приходом нового Темного Лорда.

- Ты его видел? – спросил юноша отца, а его серые глаза горели неподдельным интересом. Возможно, в своем стремлении оградить детей от посторонних, мистер Малфой сделал их жадными до чувств и острых ощущений. Абраксас наградил сына неодобрительным взглядом и слегка кивнул. Было небезопасно обсуждать подобные вопросы в стенах школы, особенно при скоплении совершенно разнородных волшебников и даже грязнокровок. Хотя идея Горация знакомить учеников с влиятельными людьми была неплоха, некоторым здесь точно было не место.

Люциус, поняв свою оплошность, немедленно вернул себе самообладание.

- Простите, отец. Как идут дела во Франции? – уже более прохладно поинтересовался он и увидел одобрение в глазах родителя.

- Пока все в порядке. Амори пригласил нас посетить его поместье ближе к августу. Думаю, стоит согласиться. Я бы хотел, чтобы мой сын увидел мир своими глазами, а не только на страницах книг.

- Конечно, - Люциус слегка воспрял духом. Мысль о младшем брате, томящемся в родовом поместье, словно принцесса в башне, действовала на него угнетающе. Малфои всегда ценили превыше всего две вещи: деньги и… семью. Конечно, власть – это соблазнительно. Но, если рядом с тобой нет людей, которые поддержат и продолжат дела рода, удовольствие теряет свою прелесть. Иногда так хочется быть собой, а с кем, кроме семьи, ты можешь разделить это чувство? Поэтому возможность съездить во Францию всем вместе, позволить Астароту пообщаться с крестным и посмотреть на другую страну, показалась Люциусу даже более волнующей, чем встреча с Темным Лордом.

- Я видел где-то здесь Нарциссу, - полувопросительно произнес Абраксас и молодой человек тут же принялся разыскивать невесту. В этом вопросе сын и отец также сошлись во мнениях: несмотря на свое происхождение из полусумасшедшего рода, юная особа была необычайно умна и очаровательна. Ее твердый характер и умение держать себя в руках импонировало Малфоям. Если, поначалу, помолвка была задумана с целью лишить Друэллу Блэк возможности выдать самую перспективную невесту за Темного Лорда, то теперь Абраксас был более чем доволен будущей снохой.

«Именно то, что нужно Люциусу», - думал он. – «Синеглазая блондинка, способная в магии, готовая отдать мужу свою преданность и верность. Нужно соединить их как можно быстрее. Да и обручальное кольцо, раньше принадлежавшее Карменте, давно ожидает новую владелицу».

Когда наследник Малфоев и его прекрасная спутница подошли к старшему магу, он галантно поцеловал тонкую ручку девушки, завернутую в белоснежную перчатку, и улыбнулся.

- Леди Нарцисса Блэк, Вы расцветаете на глазах. Прошло немало времени с тех пор, как я имел честь видеть Вас в последний раз, и, поверьте, Вы стали еще прекраснее. Если бы не Ваш молодой спутник, я бы обязательно сделал Вам предложение стать миссис Малфой.

Нарцисса слегка раскраснелась от комплиментов, а Люциус расчетливо поглядел на отца, но сразу понял, что тот шутит. После смерти супруги Абраксас так и не вступил в повторный брак, оставив это дело сыну.

- Благодарю, лорд Малфой, - ответила девушка, гордо держа голову. – Для меня будет честью носить Ваше имя.

Было заметно, как Люциус доволен своей невестой. Он осторожно принял ее руку из руки отца и не выпускал все время, пока они общались. Через час, сославшись на позднее время, Абраксас улизнул от Горация и его многочисленных охотников до богачей. В частности, Слагхорну зачем-то пришлось пригласить на встречу старую деву Сисилию Фадж, вот уже шестой десяток лет ищущую принца в белой мантии, и она весь вечер поглядывала в сторону аристократа.

Несмотря на старания Малфоя-старшего, новая встреча с Лордом Волдемортом не заставила себя ждать. На вторую половину июня был запланирован бал в честь юбилея Цигнуса Блэка. И, к величайшей радости его супруги Друэллы, все три дочери четы к тому времени вернулись из Хогвартса. Конечно же, приглашенные собирались представить Темному Лорду и своих наследников. Таким образом, день рождения превращался в смотрины.

Люциус Малфой был очень взволнован предстоящим событием. Первым делом он приобрел себе новую парадную мантию, затем выбрал подарок для отца будущей супруги и очередной презент для Нарциссы. Так уж совпало, что в ее лице он обрел не только будущую спутницу жизни, но и возлюбленную. А когда Абраксас сказал ему об обручальном кольце, юного наследника буквально переполнило бушующее море эмоций.

От бала он ожидал многого. Старшие слизеринцы увлекательно рассказывали Люциусу о Темном Лорде. Наследник самого основателя, сильнейший маг и харизматичный лидер. Молодой человек представлял себе невероятно мощного колдуна, при одном взгляде на которого хотелось зажмуриться от силы излучаемой им магии. Возможно, он станет его примером для подражания, наравне с отцом.

- Люки, купи мне ингредиенты. Вот список, - тонкий детский голосок вывел Люциуса из раздумий. Сначала он увидел у себя под носом листок пергамента, а потом – младшего брата. Юноша переводил взгляд туда и обратно, пока Астарот не сжал губы в тонкую линию. – Сегодня!

Приказной тон малыша всегда заставлял Люциуса непроизвольно вздрогнуть и подчиниться. Он давно не пытался разгадать тайну ребенка – просто выполнял то, что требовалось. Любовь любовью, а попадать в немилость к Аштарту ему не хотелось. Старший мальчик послушно зачитал список:

- Рог единорога – 1 штука, кровь валлийского дракона – 1 пинта. Именно валлийского? – переспросил он на всякий случай и получил кивок. – Морские раковины – 12 штук, живая корнуэльская пикси – 1 штука. Зачем тебе пикси?

- Лита, - ответил Астарот, словно это все объясняло. Он дождался от старшего брата согласия на покупку и вновь скрылся из поля зрения.

«Наверное, опять пойдет за папоротником», - подумал Люциус с каким-то странным чувством. Сам он не был таким уж поклонником ритуалов и древних обычаев. Как и его отец, наследник Малфоев прежде всего воспитывался вести политические дела, учился искусству дипломатии и на крайний случай дуэли, если дипломатия не помогла бы. А вот стихией его младшего брата была природная магия и руны. С другой стороны, Астарот просил Люциуса только купить ему ингредиенты, а не готовить ритуал. Да и участвовать в празднике ему было не обязательно. Вздохнув, наследник древнего семейства отправился в Косой переулок.

Наконец, судьбоносный день настал. Люциус облачился в черную, украшенную серебристыми змейками мантию, зачесал назад длинные платиновые волосы и закрепил их серебряной лентой. Он чувствовал себя настоящим аристократом, и был им. Отец будет гордиться.

Абраксас встретил старшего сына в холле. Мужчина немного хмурился из-за перспективы очередного скучного вечера, но понимал его необходимость. Осмотрев Люциуса и удовлетворительно кивнув, он направился к выходу.

- Мы аппарируем ко входу в поместье Блэков. Надеюсь, не стоит напоминать тебе, вести себя достойно своего рода и звания? Никаких сплетен, споров и язвительных комментариев в сторону старших. Ты будешь одним из самых взрослых наследников, поэтому присматривай за детьми. И, конечно, будь рядом со своей невестой. Нужно показать, что ваш договор о помолвке – не пустой звук.

- Да, отец, - понимающе кивнул Люциус, пряча волнение. – Но, ты знаешь, Беллатрикс может спровоцировать меня или Рабастана. В Хогвартсе она любит приказывать слизеринцам, и, вообще, ведет себя вызывающе.

- Плохо ли я тебя воспитывал, Люциус? Что бы ни случилось, оберни ситуацию в свою пользу.

Они достигли главных ворот Малфой-мэнора и аппарировали. Поместье Блэков, возле которого оказались отец и сын, было построено в готическом стиле: из черного камня и металла, с высокими арочными окнами, с фигурами фестралов, гримов и бесчисленными змеями на стенах здания. Солнце опускалось за высокий шпиль, обрамляя его оранжево-красным сиянием, а длинная тень делала вход более темным и устрашающим. На территории поместья росли острые, колючие кустарники с редкими цветами, скорее всего ядовитыми. Кое-где в зарослях таились статуи и полуразрушенные сооружения, Люциус не мог разобрать, чем именно это было. Из окон лился неровный свет факелов, но тяжелые шторы мешали разглядеть людей.

Когда два Малфоя достигли центрального входа, дверь перед ними распахнулась. Маленький эльф-домовик в потрепанного вида простыне низко поклонился вошедшим магам и проводил в гостиную.

- Ах, лорд Малфой, мистер Малфой, добро пожаловать, - встретил их Цигнус Блэк. Мужчины раскланялись и обменялись сдержанными улыбками.

- Сегодня знаменательный день, Цингус. Поздравляю, - произнес Абраксас и осмотрел зал. Уже собрались все Блэки и их наследники, чета Лестрэйндж с сыновьями и Ральф Розье – брат Друэллы, один из приближенных Темного Лорда.

- Благодарю, Абраксас. Люциус, в последние дни я много слышал о тебе от дочерей. Говорят, ты успешен во всем, за что берешься, - с интересом посмотрел на будущего родственника Цигнус. Юноша, не растерявшись, кивнул в ответ.

- Я на это рассчитываю, сэр. Если хочешь чего-то добиться, нужно приложить усилия, - уверенно ответил молодой человек, вызывая одобрение старшего мага.

- Думаю, ты прав. Нарцисса сейчас со своими сестрами и кузенами, можешь присоединиться к ним. Ты ведь знаком с Рудольфусом и Рабастаном Лестрэйнджами? – спросил хозяин, и Люциус удалился вглубь зала. – Выпьем, Абраксас?

- Хм, - мистер Малфой задумался над предложением, но решил позволить себе слегка расслабиться. – Конечно. За твое здоровье и долголетие.

- Ах, уволь, не так уж я и стар!

Приближение Люциуса к компании заметили сразу. Двое самых младших были представлены ему как Сириус и Регулус, сыновья Ориона и Вальбурги Блэк. Остальные учились с ним в Хогвартсе. Уличив подходящий момент, юноша преподнес невесте небольшой презент в виде серебряных сережек с черным жемчугом.

- Пауки? – фыркнула Беллатрикс, хмуро разглядывая подарок. – Что ты пытался этим сказать, Малфой?

- К твоему сведению, Белла, пауки – властители судеб, они приносят удачу и благополучие. Тем более, когда на них наложено соответствующее заклинание, - с высокомерием ответил молодой человек, вызывая усмешку у Лестрэйнджей и Сириуса.

- Спасибо, Люциус. Они очень красивые, - редкая улыбка Нарциссы быстро сняла его напряжение. – Я пойду, одену их. Андромеда, ты составишь мне компанию?

Когда две девушки удалились, их старшая сестра с нескрываемым раздражением посмотрела на своего жениха.

- Мне-то, конечно, такой мусор никто не дарит! Хотя на деньги Малфоев можно купить что-нибудь и подороже. Неужели папаша поскупился?

Было видно, что отсутствие мужского внимания и некоторая зависть к более красивой младшей сестре не давали ей покоя. Мисс Блэк и без того была достаточно импульсивной особой, а в связи с приближающимся замужеством совсем не находила себе места. Оставался всего год учебы в Хогвартсе, прежде чем она будет связана с Рудольфусом вынужденным браком. Нет, семья Лестрэйнджей была обеспеченной и древней, практикующей темную магию, но, по меркам самой Беллатрикс, ни один из братьев не обладал горячим темпераментом, сильным характером, выдающимся интеллектом, умением обольстить и покорить женщину. Два ничем не примечательных, флегматичных подростка, без цели в жизни и личного мнения – такими она их видела.

- Мой подарок сделан под заказ, в единственном экземпляре. Нарцисса всегда будет получать только самое лучшее, как и наш будущий наследник, - категорично заявил Люциус в ответ на выпад старшей девушки.

- Ты же сам еще ребенок, как ты можешь думать о рождении детей? – спросил у него Сириус, морща нос. Регулус только лишь неодобрительно покачал головой – его брат всегда умел влезть, куда не просят.

Но вместо Малфоя ответил Рабастан Лестрэйндж. Он положил руку на плечо Сириуса и в снисходительной манере произнес:

- Когда подрастешь, узнаешь.

Рудольфус и Люциус едва сдержали усмешки. Беллатрикс, занятая своими мыслями, не обратила на них внимания. Вскоре вернулись Нарцисса с Андромедой, и разговор пошел о планах на лето.

Постепенно комната наполнялась гостями, взрослые обсуждали политические сплетни, подростки – учебу и покупки. Как и в прошлый раз, появление Темного Лорда заставило всех невольно затаить дыхание. Он выпустил на волю свою магию, давая каждому присутствующему ощутить на себе ее цепкие мощные когти. Дети потянулись к темной силе, словно зачарованные. Регулус и Беллатрикс Блэк смотрели на Мага, как если бы он был вишенкой на кремовом пирожном. Сириус и Андромеда, напротив, выглядели настороженными. Люциус сжал ладонь Нарциссы, чего она почти не заметила. Братья Лестрэйндж переглядывались между собой и вели молчаливый диалог.

- Милорд, мы Вас ждали с нетерпением, - быстро раскланялся перед мужчиной Цигнус. История повторялась, но с некоторыми дополнениями. Теперь даже те, кто раньше был настроен скептически, приветствовали Лорда Волдеморта с благоговением. Когда очередь дошла до Абраксаса Малфоя, волшебник его слегка попрекнул:

- Мы с Вами так и не пообщались после приема у Ориона, лорд Малфой. Я, признаться, с нетерпением ожидал встречи с Вами.

- Также как и я, могу Вас уверить, Лорд Волдеморт. Дела, сами понимаете, - Абраксас позволил себе улыбку, не коснувшуюся холодных серых глаз. – Но у меня, кажется, есть свободное время завтра после вечернего чая. Я отправлю координаты мэнора.

Темный Лорд довольно усмехнулся и небрежно махнул рукой.

- Не стоит утруждаться и зря гонять сову, Вы могли бы дать их мне сегодня чуть позже. В том, что касается министра магии, медлить нельзя.

- Разумеется, - сдержанно согласился блондин. Оба мага молча продолжали осматривать друг друга, пока их не отвлек Розье.

- Мой Лорд, разрешите представить Вам моего знакомого, Дамиана Яксли, - самодовольно произнес мужчина, едва ли не втискивая волшебника между Волдемортом и Абраксасом.

- Конечно, Ральф. Для меня будет удовольствием. Мистер Яксли, - Маг кивнул, и, хотя его лицо не выражало недовольства подобным вмешательством, бледная рука чуть дернулась к карману мантии, где была спрятана палочка. Абраксас принял во внимание подобную реакцию.

- Лорд Волдеморт, лорд Малфой, - немного неловко поприветствовал обоих мужчин Яксли, понимая щекотливость ситуации. Он был высоким, голубоглазым мужчиной с короткими светлыми волосами и низким голосом. Род Яксли, старый и чистокровный, в последнее время отошел на второй план, уступив место Блэкам и некоторым другим фамилиям, как в политике, так и в финансах. Главой рода был отец Дамиана – Терстон, возраст которого перевалил за семьдесят, а его сын никак не мог наложить руки на долгожданное наследство. Так что положение Дамиана в обществе было незавидным. Впрочем, у Блэков тоже было слишком много наследников и кандидатов на титул лорда.

Розье, почувствовав угрозу, быстро ретировался. Абраксас хотел бы поступить также, но не мог выставить себя трусом. Обратив свое внимание на Яксли, он поинтересовался:

- Дамиан, я слышал, Вы поддерживаете контакты с Руквудом?

- Так и есть. Мы с Августом давние приятели, - подтвердил мужчина, не совсем понимая, куда клонит Малфой. Волдеморт также заинтересовано посмотрел на Абраксаса.

- Август Руквуд с недавних пор назначен невыразимцем в Отдел тайн, - в полголоса пояснил Темному Лорду аристократ. Поняв намек, Маг одобрительно сверкнул красными глазами.

- Уверен, что мистер Руквуд – чрезвычайно интересный человек, раз получил подобную должность. Не всякий в наше время может работать в Министерстве. Думаю, мы нашли бы общие темы для беседы.

- Я непременно передам ему, Милорд, - поспешил с ответом Яксли. – А теперь, если Вы позволите, я еще не поприветствовал некоторых присутствующих.

Волшебник спешно откланялся, оставляя собеседников.

- Я заметил, что здесь много детей, лорд Малфой. Есть ли среди них Ваши? – поинтересовался Темный Лорд, оглядывая зал.

- Мой сын, Люциус, сейчас со своей невестой и ее сестрами. Если хотите, я мог бы Вас им представить, Лорд Волдеморт.

Абраксас проводил Мага в ту часть зала, где обосновались подростки. Он предполагал, что мужчина пока не станет торопиться и привлекать их к своему делу, но будет заинтересован в них в будущем. Завидев приближение старших, молодежь попыталась придать себе надлежащий вид.

- Дети, позвольте познакомить вас с Лордом Волдемортом, он занимается политикой. Лорд Волдеморт, это Рудольфус и Рабастан Лестрэйндж, - названные юноши кивнули. - Мой сын Люциус. Сириус и Регулус Блэк, сыновья Вальбурги и Ориона. Беллатрикс, Андромеда и Нарцисса Блэк, дочери Друэллы и Цигнуса.

- Это большая честь для нас, встретиться с Вами, Милорд, - с восхищением и подобострастием обратилась к нему Белла. Ее улыбка была широка, как никогда раньше. Она протянула мужчине руку, которую он поцеловал, не показывая неудовольствия. На его лице была вежливая маска.

- Чрезвычайно приятно, мисс Блэк. Уверен, Вы являетесь достойной наследницей своего рода, - голос Волдеморта источал мед. Беллатрикс еще больше засветилась от комплимента.

В тот же момент к ним подошли взволнованные родители, которые беспокоились за поведение собственных чад. Вальбурга сурово посмотрела на сыновей, не давая им возможности выставить ее и других в неблагоприятном свете. Друэлла притворно любяще защебетала над «милыми крошками», которым уже и замуж пора, а они такие замечательные – жаль отдавать, кому попало. Абраксас и Лестрэйндж-старший на эти ее слова нахмурились.

- Надеюсь, Вы это не в серьез, Друэлла. Мы с Люциусом готовы принять Нарциссу в нашу семью хоть сегодня. Не так ли сын? - он посмотрел на юношу, который прижимал к себе руку невесты, а девушка чуть покраснела от всеобщего внимания.

- Разумеется, - ответил он с достоинством и чуть улыбнулся подруге.

- Да и свадьба Рудольфуса с Беллатрикс назначена на следующее лето, - вставил свои три кната лорд Лестрэйндж. Его суровый взгляд так и сверлил миссис Блэк. Ее мужу пришлось вмешаться, дабы не портить праздник.

- Все это так, милорды. Прошу не обижаться на Друэллу, она очень привязана к нашим дочерям, - чуть быстрее, чем требуется от чистокровного аристократа, произнес Цигнус. – Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы перейти в столовую? Все готово к ужину.

Продолжать спор никто не стал. Гости расселись за длинный стол с бесчисленными яствами. Во время застолья Абраксас постарался оказаться подальше от Темного Лорда, что было не сложно – того осадили многочисленные Блэки. Перед уходом Абраксас вручил Магу записку с координатами своего поместья.

- Буду ждать Вас после семи, Лорд Волдеморт, - сказал он на прощание.

- Я обязательно приду, лорд Малфой, - кивнул ему Темный Лорд. Их общение вызвало интерес гостей и хозяев. Все-таки человек сумел привлечь внимание такого волшебника за короткое время. И чем только? Ну, разумеется, Малфои никогда не упустят своей выгоды! Наверное, использовал лесть и пытался угодить. Но, конечно, Темный Лорд видит его насквозь и использует в своих целях. Так ему и надо!

- Спокойной ночи, господа и дамы, - попрощался со всеми Абраксас. – Идем, Люциус.

- До свидания, - кивнул Люциус и пошел вслед за отцом. Они двигались по темной дороге неспешно, молча, каждый обдумывая события вечера. Выйдя за границу поместья, Абраксас взял сына за руку и аппарировал домой.

- Это… - от переизбытка чувств юноша с трудом подобрал слова. – Он настоящий?

Мужчина понял, что его наследник никак не может поверить в существование настолько сильного темного мага, который не скрывает своих способностей. Это был прискорбный факт. Абраксас вздохнул.

- Ты должен помнить, Люциус, что бы ни случилось в будущем, всегда ставь интересы нашей семьи выше любых других. Победит Лорд Волдеморт или проиграет, Малфои продолжат свое существование.

Они приблизились к парадному входу, как вдруг заметили вспышки огня из-за угла здания. Переглянувшись, маги последовали туда.

- Когда в этом году Лита? – спросил Люциус, немного задумчиво глядя на отца. Он пытался уложить в голове слова Абраксаса.

- Я не следил. Ты думаешь, сегодня? – чуть обеспокоенно ответил мужчина, ускоряя шаг.

- Астарот просил меня купить ему ингредиенты пару дней назад.

Это ничуть не успокоило старшего аристократа, да и парень стал волноваться. Когда они, наконец, обошли дом и попали на ритуальную площадку, то никого не обнаружили. Неровный огонь костра уходил высоко в темное небо. Рядом с костром были разложены травы и ритуальные принадлежности. Неожиданно перед магами возник домовик.

- Хозяева не должны мешать хозяину Астароту. Твирси защищает огонь, пока хозяин Астарот не вернется, - забормотал эльф, одновременно пытаясь наказать себя за дерзость, ударяя ладонью одной руки по тыльной стороне другой.

- Где мой сын? - холодно произнес Абраксас. Он смотрел на жалкое существо с отвращением: безвольное, писклявое, с ужасной внешностью. Не удивительно, что к домовикам относились строго, они этого полностью заслужили. Но сейчас мужчину заботил не эльф, а мальчик, оставленный ему на попечение.

- Хозяин Астарот пошел с Добби и маленькой феей искать волшебный цветок, Хозяин Абраксас. Твирси знает, где растет папоротник, он рассказал Добби, а сам остался охранять огонь.

- Когда они вернутся?

Но домовик не успел ответить разозленному хозяину, потому что в этот момент из зарослей вышел младший Малфой с пикси в одной руке и алым цветком – в другой.

- Отец, Люки, прием уже закончился? – удивленно поинтересовался он и показал им цветок. – А я нашел папоротник.

- Я не сомневался, - буркнул себе под нос мужчина, разом растерявший и гнев, и волнение, на смену которым пришла смертельная усталость. – Идемте домой.

- Идите без меня, я сейчас тут все закончу и приду, - бодро заявил мальчик.

Абраксас и Люциус нехотя двинулись в обратный путь. Это был насыщенный вечер, а завтра к ним явится необычный гость. Нужно как следует выспаться.

Следующий день в поместье Малфоев выдался суетным и напряженным. Чистокровный лорд гонял эльфов по делу и без, приводил в порядок мысли и комнаты, давал указания сыновьям. Было решено не знакомить Волдеморта с Астаротом. Пока Темный Лорд не попался в расставленные Абраксасом сети, о заключении брачного контракта и речи быть не могло. Маг должен охотно соединить себя родственными узами и другими обязательствами. Таким образом, Люциус получил четкие указания держать младшего брата подальше от гостя, да и самому не совать нос во взрослые разговоры.

Но, следуя закону Мерфи, все, что могло пойти не так, пошло не так.

Лорд Волдеморт прибыл в семь часов вечера. Он пересек защитные чары мэнора, специально настроенные пропустить его, и был встречен в холле самим хозяином. Темная магия мужчины послушно окружала его, не нападая, но оставаясь настороже.

- Добрый вечер, - поприветствовал его Абраксас и предложил последовать в одну из гостиных. Малфой пропустил Волдеморта вперед и хотел закрыть дверь, как мимо них пронеслось что-то небольшое и светлое. Только многолетняя выдержка помогла Абраксасу сохранить лицо, внутри же все стыло от ужаса. Темный Лорд успел заметить краем глаза белую вспышку и резко обернулся, выставляя палочку в оборонительном жесте.

- Змея! – раздался громкий крик.

- Аштарт! – вторил ему другой голос, и в комнату стремительно влетел Люциус. Он остановился перед отцом, и со страхом посмотрел на гостя.

Не обращая особого внимания на двух Малфоев, Волдеморт разглядывал необычную сцену: ребенок, не старше пяти лет, светловолосый и в ослепительно белой мантии, держал в руках совершенно спокойную кобру и выглядел при этом абсолютно счастливым, словно внезапно наступило Рождество. Осознав, что никакой опасности нет, мужчина убрал палочку.

Абраксас и Люциус, заметив змею, побледнели больше обычного. Но один все же вернул себе дар речи.

- Лорд Волдеморт, позвольте Вам представить моего младшего сына – Астарота. Астарот, это Лорд Волдеморт, поздоровайся, - обратился он к мальчику с некоторой строгостью, но был проигнорирован. – Простите его, к нам редко приходят гости, и он еще не привык к надлежащему этикету.

Мужчина также проигнорировал его. Он с подлинным интересом рассматривал ребенка перед собой.

- Это моя змея, юный Малфой. Не мог бы ты вернуть мне ее?

- Она моя, - раздался в ответ уверенный детский голос, а мальчик, наконец, поднял на незнакомца кроваво-красные глаза. Его лицо и поза выражали упрямство, которое некоторые бы приняли за детские капризы, но Темный Лорд не понаслышке знал, какими жестокими и властными могут быть дети.

- _Сатвари, отойди в сторону от ребенка_, - раздалось по комнате зловещее шипение, заставляющее Абраксаса и Люциуса чуть слышно втянуть воздух. Астарот, напротив, оживился и начал гладить змею по гладкой голове.

- _Сатвари? Это твое имя? Оно такое же красивое, как и ты!_ – заворковал мальчик. По второму полузадушенному всхлипу двух Малфоев, Волдеморт понял, что ребенок произнес это на парселтанге, а кобра довольно зашипела в ответ:

- _Спасибо, человеческий детеныш. Ты очень вкусно пахнешь. Я останусь с тобой._

С одной стороны, Маг не мог не чувствовать злости и досады, что оба, ребенок и змея, посмели ослушаться его. С другой, эта встреча становилась все более интересной. Дабы познакомиться с другими змееустами, мужчина посетил Индию, где и приобрел себе экзотическую питомицу. Но индусы не особо жаловали пришлых, даже если те обладали редкими способностями и были сильными магами, они не хотели делиться знаниями добровольно или под принуждением. Поэтому другой змееуст в Британии вызывал у Темного Лорда некоторое любопытство. Мальчик, конечно же, не мог знать о парселтанге ничего такого, чего бы не знал Лорд Волдеморт, но прошло немало времени с тех пор, как он общался на языке змей с человеком – своим сумасшедшим дядей. Это поднимало вопрос о родословной ребенка. Насколько Маг мог судить, Малфои не были связаны с Гонтами и другими потомками Слизерина.

- Если Сатвари выбрала тебя в хозяева, то ты должен возместить мне мою потерю. Она была для меня очень важна, и я потребую от тебя чего-то не менее значимого, юный Малфой, - с некоторой угрозой произнес Темный Лорд. Он уже понял, что змея сразу почувствовала змееуста, потому и не напала не него. Кроме того, была высока вероятность, что она была фамильяром мальчика, раз он вел себя так собственнически. В доказательство последней мысли мужчины, ребенок крепче прижал к себе кобру и почти развернулся спиной к другим людям. Змея же, в свою очередь, обвила его хрупкую фигурку хвостом, чтобы не выпасть из объятий.

Мальчик задумался на некоторое время, потом кивнул сам себе и снял что-то с шеи.

- Аштарт? – неуверенно спросил его Люциус, с сомнением разглядывая рептилию, которая была внушительной для маленького тела брата. Он сделал шаг в его сторону, но был остановлен рукой отца.

Ребенок развернулся к Темному Лорду в пол оборота и протянул руку с каким-то кулоном. Мужчина принял его и с сомнением взглянул на него поближе. Кулон был выполнен из светлого дерева, гладкий, правильной овальной формы, а ровно по центру была выжжена молния.

- Сигел? – с сомнением спросил Маг и посмотрел сначала на мальчика, который снова отвернулся, затем на его отца.

- Я могу пояснить поступок своего сына, Лорд Волдеморт. Дело в том, что Астарот унаследовал от моей покойной жены талант к рунной магии. Сразу, как он начал передвигаться самостоятельно, он нашел в ее спальне мешок с рунами и стал играть ими. Ему понравилась руна солнца и с тех пор он с ней не расставался. Поэтому я предложил сделать из нее кулон. В прошлом году Астарот изготовил свой собственный набор рун.

- Почему ты хотел бы дать мне эту вещь, ребенок? – вновь обратился к тихому мальчику Темный Лорд. Тот посмотрел на него бледно-розовыми глазами, успевшими потерять прежний цвет, и спокойно ответил:

- Это руна победителя и дает защиту от смерти. Мне это пока не нужно.

Даже если когда-то Волдеморт был успешен во всех школьных предметах и превосходил своих ровесников и преподавателей в других знаниях, он редко пользовался рунами, еще реже прибегал к их неоднозначным толкованиям. Предсказания никогда не впечатляли его, как и гадание на рунах. В талисмане, чем бы он ни был, не ощущалось никакой магии. Однако, змея также была самой обычной, поэтому Маг решил принять щедрый дар и убрал кулон в карман мантии.

- Я удивлен, что до сих пор не слышал о Вашем втором наследнике, лорд Малфой, - вдруг обратил он свое внимание на Абраксаса, сочтя предыдущий вопрос решенным.

Светловолосый мужчина не растерялся и жестом предложил гостю присесть на одно из кресел, он также кивнул Люциусу на Астарота. Юноша понял это как приказ удалиться.

- Дело в том, Лорд Волдеморт, что Астарот не будет наследником, он воспитывается в качестве младшего супруга и на его имя скоро будет заключен брачный контракт.

Ни один из сыновей не выразил удивления этой новостью, и Маг понял, что они были в курсе. Когда за ними закрылась дверь, эльфы шустро накрыли журнальный столик напитками и легкими закусками.

- Признаюсь, это несколько необычно. В наше время редко кто практикует подобное, - искренне удивился Волдеморт. Он, разумеется, отметил некоторую женственность и миниатюрность ребенка, но не придал этому значения – дети аристократов обычно выглядели достаточно привлекательно. – За кого же Вы планируете выдать его?

- Этот вопрос пока не решен. Однако, в свете открывшихся способностей моего сына, возможно, Вы захотите, чтобы такой редкий и темный дар, как владение змеиным языком, остался в роду Слизерина?

В этой фразе так явно читался подтекст, что оба мужчины смотрели друг на друга расчетливо и настороженно. Абраксас был вынужден пойти ва-банк, или же отступить от предыдущих планов, но последнее означало бы крах всей его жизни и напрасную смерть любимой супруги.

- Малфои всегда были верны только своей семье, и будущий муж моего сына будет пользоваться исключительной лояльностью с моей стороны, и, конечно, со стороны Люциуса, - продолжил Абраксас, как ни в чем не бывало. – Финансовая поддержка, политические связи, власть, которой обладает наш род, укрепят этот брак, я уверен.

Волдеморт позволил себе легкую усмешку.

- Ваши слова противоречат действиям, Абраксас, - он сделал особое ударение на имени мужчины. - Если семья для Вас на первом месте, странно, что Вы выставляете ребенка, как товар в лавке. Но Вы ведь не знали о его даре, так?

Мистер Малфой слегка нахмурился, но ответил вполне сдержано:

- Это было неожиданно. Ни в моей родословной, ни в родословной моей супруги, насколько я могу судить, не было змееустов. В нашем поместье змеи – редкость. Я никогда не видел, чтобы Астарот ими интересовался. Как я уже говорил, мы ведем достаточно уединенный образ жизни. Мой младший сын знаком только с членами семьи, целителем и своими крестными родителями. Через некоторое время ему предстоит выйти в свет, но пока он не достиг нужного возраста.

- Я вижу, - почти довольно кивнул Темный Лорд. Малфой, действительно, охранял своего отпрыска как ястреб. Это было интересно. Тем более что у мальчика имелись некоторые таланты и характер. – Какие у Вас требования к будущему зятю?

- Не могу назвать это требованиями, - несколько успокоился блондин. Он задумался. – Мне, конечно, хотелось бы, чтобы к моему сыну относились соответственно его происхождению. Астарот – не безродная дворняга, которую можно пинать и морить голодом. Пусть он не наследник, но рожден чистокровным волшебником из древней семьи. В этом никто и никогда не должен усомниться. Люциус и его невеста, безусловно, произведут на свет следующего наследника. Но, возможно, Астарот также станет отцом, ведь каждому роду нужно продолжение, не так ли?

Лорд Малфой перевел взгляд на собеседника. Тот не выглядел впечатленным перспективой менять пеленки, это было очевидно. С другой стороны, Темные Лорды вообще не из тех, кто создан для семьи и брака. Их единственная страсть – это власть, сила, мощь. Только самонадеянные люди могут посчитать себя достойными стать их партерами.

- Впрочем, это не важно, - быстро отмахнулся Абраксас и пригубил эльфийского вина.

- Как насчет магической силы мальчика? – задал другой вопрос Волдеморт.

- Он, разумеется, не сквиб, - последнее слово аристократ выплюнул с презрением. – И до сих пор магические способности Астарота выглядели достаточными для его возраста. Конечно, со временем он станет сильнее, особенно под хорошим руководством наставников и учителей.

- Его обучение уже началось?

- Мой сын много читает, - с едва заметной гордостью ответил блондин. – В ближайшем будущем я планирую нанять ему наставников по некоторым предметам.

- Хм, - неопределенно произнес Темный Лорд и задумался. – С такими достоинствами Вы легко можете найти своему сыну подходящего супруга.

- Я не согласен на заурядного человека, Лорд Волдеморт, - серые глаза посмотрели на другого человека серьезно. – Наследник древнего рода, сильный, опытный темный маг, вот кого я вижу рядом с моим сыном.

Мужчина кивнул, молча соглашаясь с собеседником.

- Итак, мы планировали обсудить политику нынешнего министра магии, если я не ошибаюсь, - усмехнулся Волдеморт.

В этот самый момент несколькими этажами выше один мальчик, который еще не знал о приготовленном ему будущем, наслаждался обществом своей новой питомицы, или лучше сказать – соратницы. Они вместе расположились на широкой белоснежной кровати и тихо перешептывались, хотя их разговора все равно никто бы не понял.

- _Сатвари, знаешь ли ты о яйце друидов, которое еще называют яйцо Мерлина?_ – спросил Астарот, затаив дыхание.

- _Нет, расскажи о нем больше_, - с любопытством ответила кобра.

- _Это не совсем яйцо, оно получается из слюны змей, оно дает обладателю успех в бою и исцеляет болезни_, – восторженно прошипел мальчик.

- _Но лечиться можно травами!_ – почти возмутилась Сатвари, а потом подняла голову и раздула капюшон. – _Я знаю, какие травы нужно собирать. Я покажу тебе завтра_.


	5. О птичках и пчелках

Ранее:

Гарри Поттер охотно идет на встречу смерти.

Действие перемещается в 60-е годы. Мистер и миссис Малфой решают обезопасить себя от возможной диктатуры нового Темного Лорда - рождают его будущего супруга. Во время родов Кармента Малфой умирает. У новорожденного мальчика, Астарота, кроваво-красные глаза, которые потом бледнеют.

Через несколько лет Абраксас Малфой получает известие о возвращении Лорда Волдеморта в Британию. Аристократ задействует свои связи и создает новые, чтобы привлечь внимание темного Мага. На приеме у Ориона и Вальбурги Блэк, Малфой знакомится с Волдемортом, который предлагает им встретиться тет-а-тет и обсудить вопросы управления магическим миром.

Лорд Малфой не торопиться встретиться с Темным Лордом, но новой встречи не избежать. На дне рождении Цигнуса Блэка Волдеморт знакомится с детьми темных чистокровных и производит на них сильное впечатление. На следующий день он узнает о младшем сыне Абраксаса - Астароте, который владеет парселтангом и склонностью к магии рун. Лорд Малфой дает Волдеморту понять, что их семья присоединится к Темному Лорду, только если тот заключит брачный договор.

* * *

**_Предупреждение: взрослые темы, смерть, намек на чен-слэш._**

* * *

**Глава 4. О птичках и пчелках.**

Спустя несколько лет после подписания договора между Лордом Волдемортом и лордом Малфоем, Абраксас заболел драконьей оспой и скоропостижно скончался. Семнадцатилетний Люциус вынужден был взять на себя обязанности главы рода, в том числе заботу о похоронах отца. Благо, что было лето. Конечно, он вряд ли справился бы без поддержки Волдеморта. За прошедшие годы Маг полностью завоевал верность молодого поколения, приятели Люциуса, Рабастан и Рудольфус, а также Беллатрикс Лестрэйндж уже вошли в число последователей Темного Лорда – Пожирателей смерти. Белла даже удостоилась чести стать личной ученицей своего Господина. Сам Люциус еще учился в Хогвартсе и не мог получить темную метку, да и его отец, пока был жив, не особо приветствовал это. Их семья должна была оставаться вблизи Волдеморта, но не под его абсолютной властью. Хотя сведения о брачном договоре по обоюдному согласию решено было держать в секрете, в определенных кругах замечали тесное взаимодействие между старшим Малфоем и Волдемортом.

Люциус встречал Темного Лорда в мэноре или на приемах всего несколько раз, что не могло изменить его первого впечатления. Он по-прежнему восхищался Магом, считая его непревзойденной силой, и в тайне гордился, что они когда-нибудь станут родственниками.

На похороны Абраксаса Малфоя собралось больше полусотни волшебников. Все они разместились на открытом участке поместья, близ фамильного склепа. Черный мраморный гроб стоял в центре площадки, на некотором возвышении. Множество скамеек и стульев были выстроены вокруг него.

Люциус появился, держа за руку незнакомца – девятилетнего ребенка с длинными белыми волосами, одетого в угольно-черную траурную мантию. С другой стороны от мальчика шла Нарцисса. Все трое выражали своими взглядами и позами сдержанную скорбь. Ребенок, разумеется, вызвал перешептывания и волнение среди собравшихся волшебников. Мало кто из них пришел сюда, чтобы выразить свое почтение усопшему, большая часть жаждала наживы, возможности повлиять на молодого наследника, отхватить себе долю чужого имущества или просто поглазеть на горе семьи снобов.

Когда Люциус, Нарцисса и пока безымянный ребенок разместились в первом ряду, все прочие, наконец, успокоились и обратили свое внимание на представителя Министерства магии, который должен был проводить церемонию.

- Высокочтимые леди и джентльмены, мы собрались сегодня здесь по крайне прискорбному поводу, чтобы попрощаться с одним из наиболее ярких и значимых магов нашего общества, лордом Абраксасом Тиберием Малфоем. Несомненно, его ранний уход из жизни – удар для нас всех. Для кого-то из нас лорд Малфой был другом, родственником, кому-то - благожелателем и наставником.

Длинная речь, столь характерная для похорон богатых и знаменитых, была несколько утомительна. В конце концов, она закончилась, и чиновник приступил к оглашению завещания.

- Я, Абраксас Тиберий Малфой, лорд Малфой, член верховного суда Министерства магии – Визенгамота, глава Совета попечителей школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс, находясь в здравом уме и трезвой памяти, без воздействия принуждающих зелий и заклинаний, настоящим завещаю…

Люциусу Абраксасу Малфою все свое движимое и недвижимое имущество, титул лорда Малфоя, место в Визенгамоте и Совете попечителей Хогвартса, все обязательства по договорам, займам и прочим финансово-юридическим документам.

Тишина, ничем не нарушаемая, превратилась в беспокойное жужжание, когда чиновник продолжил:

- Моему младшему сыну, Астароту Ренатусу Малфою, я оставляю все его личное имущество, целевое хранилище в банке Гринготс для покупки школьных принадлежностей и обеспечения образования, хранилище в банке  
Гринготс с полным финансовым обеспечением всех его иных нужд до достижения им совершеннолетия. Все прочие решения, в том числе опекунство над Астаротом, я оставляю на усмотрение нового главы рода – лорда Люциуса Малфоя. В случае смерти, исчезновения или недееспособности последнего, опеку над Астаротом Малфоем должен получить его будущий супруг, имя которого обозначено в брачном договоре. В иных случаях право опеки должно перейти к крестным родителям Астарота.

Весть о втором сыне Абраксаса Малфоя оказалась скандальной. Мальчик до сих пор не был представлен чистокровному сообществу, даже слухов о его существовании никогда не возникало. Некоторые особо рьяные сразу вспомнили закрытые похороны Карменты Малфой и стали высчитывать, сколько лет прошло с тех пор. Почти десять. Было сомнительно, что ребенку так много лет, он выглядел слишком маленьким и хрупким для такого возраста. Возможно, Кармента родила ребенка от кого-то другого или же сам Абраксас обзавелся им на стороне. Однако напрямую вопросов никто задавать не решался.

Когда основная часть похорон закончилась, большинство волшебников, выразив Люциусу соболезнования, покинуло поместье. Остались только Волдеморт и некоторые из его приближенных.

Астарот уныло бродил по коридорам, не имея никакого желания общаться или заниматься чем-либо. Потеря отца повлияла на обоих братьев, хотя каждый из них держал эмоции в себе. Еще один человек не мог найти себе места и безумно метался в поисках младшего Малфоя. Даже в огромном мэноре, встречи им было не избежать. К сожалению для Астарота, этим человеком была Белла.

Получасом ранее, изучая, наконец, будущие владения своей младшей сестры, Беллатрикс Лестрэйндж оказалась невольным свидетелем трогательной сцены, которая стала причиной сильнейшей ярости ведьмы: Люциус и Нарцисса беседовали в одной из гостиных. Правда, говорил в основном Малфой, а его невеста кивала в нужных местах и всячески поддерживала жениха.

- Я не могу оставить его одного! На целый год! Отец так не вовремя нас покинул, - вздохнул Люциус. – Аштарту еще два года до Хогвартса, он должен учиться, но кто будет следить за ним, пока меня нет?

- Ты должен попросить помощи у Милорда, - тихо посоветовала Нарцисса. Молодой человек снова вздохнул.

- Я не хочу его беспокоить. У него без того много дел, - он покачал головой, тяжело опускаясь в кресло.

- Это и его обязанность тоже. Ты же слышал завещание отца. Милорд не может оставить своего будущего супруга без поддержки.

В отличие от Беллатрикс, которая не только не знала о существовании Астарота Малфоя, но и лелеяла мечту стать для своего Господина единственной и неповторимой, Нарцисса была в курсе семейных обстоятельств Люциуса. Она познакомилась с младшим братом жениха три года назад, когда гостила у них на каникулах. Ей приглянулся тихий, серьезный мальчик, и это было взаимно. Иногда они вместе занимались, девушка учила Астарота некоторым чарам и музыке. Пару раз ей довелось присутствовать на его уроках танцев, выступая в роли партнерши, только вот мальчик едва доставал ей до плеча, что затрудняло движение. Вообще, редкое присутствие женщины в Малфой-мэноре очень освежало суровую мужскую атмосферу. Опять же, Астароту предстояло быть «женой» столь непростого мужа и женское руководство благоприятно сказывалось на его навыках. Планка была чрезвычайно высока.

Узнав о столь возмутительной новости, возможной женитьбе Темного Лорда на белобрысом мальчишке, Белла совсем потеряла самоконтроль. Ее рука нервно подергивалась, а палочка испускала искры магии. Встретив, наконец, причину своих терзаний, она первым делом выпустила пыточное проклятие.

- Круцио! – прорычала она, заставляя Астарота упасть и закричать от мучительной боли. – Ты! Жалкий! Ничтожный червяк! Тебя не должно существовать! Это все неправда! Неправда!

Лестрэйндж настолько потерялась в собственных страданиях, что заклятие спало. Мальчик, ничего не понимая, попытался отползти в сторону и опереться на стену.

- Кто ты? – хрипло спросил он, силясь понять, как эта сумасшедшая женщина попала в их дом и почему накинулась на него.

- Кто я? – передразнила она и засмеялась. – Я – ученица и самая верная сторонница Нашего Лорда. А вот кто ты?

Астарот растерялся. Ему не доводилось еще сталкиваться с безумцами, разве что на портретах – некоторые из них были со странностями. Но картины, в отличие от живых людей, не могли причинить ему физической боли.

- Чего ты хочешь? – задал он другой вопрос, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. Женщина смотрела на его попытки с отвращением.

- Я хочу, чтобы тебя не было! – честно ответила она. – Ты думаешь, что Наш Лорд заинтересуется таким жалким существом, как ты? Посмотри на себя! У тебя нет ничего, что нравится мужчинам.

Беллатрикс захохотала. Она подцепила его подбородок палочкой. Мальчик посмотрел на нее с недоумение, а потом прищурился, но промолчал.

- И даже, если бы у тебя были нужные части тела, - насмешливо продолжила она, а потом перешла на шепот: - ты никогда не сможешь дать Ему того удовольствия, которое могу дать я! Запомни, ничтожество, я буду для Милорда единственной, стану его супругой, если он захочет. Скажи мне, маленький крысеныш, знаешь ли ты что-нибудь о сексе?

Астарот, разумеется, был абсолютно несведущ в подобных вопросах, что отразилось на его лице. Лестрэйндж расплылась в хищной улыбке, словно знала величайшую тайну Вселенной.

- Старший братик бережет тебя от «взрослых» знаний? – с наигранным сочувствием поинтересовалась она. – Ах, бедный, несчастный мальчик, ты даже не знаешь, почему мужчины женятся на женщинах, а не на мужчинах? Сам-то Люциус выбрал Нарциссу, он – лорд и его сын будет наследником рода. А ты не больше, чем вещь! Даже папашенька не оставил тебе почти ничего. И, конечно, Наш Лорд разорвет брачный договор теперь, когда твой идиотский отец сдох!

Устав от угроз и собственного бессилия, Астарот расправил спину и с упрямством посмотрел на ведьму.

- Я не знаю, почему ты все это говоришь, но я – будущий супруг Лорда Волдеморта, и ты ничего с этим не сделаешь, - зашипел он, а его глаза полыхнули красным.

В считанные мгновения лицо Беллы выразило ужас, удивление, ярость, и она вновь наложила на него пыточное проклятие. Услышав крики хозяина, приползла взволнованная кобра. Она попыталась броситься на ведьму, но та вовремя уловила постороннее движение и отправила в проклятье. Змее удалось увернуться. Когда женщина поняла, кто на нее нападает, она разозлилась еще больше. Астарот снова попытался подняться после Круциатуса, в тот же момент вспышка зеленого цвета промелькнула совсем рядом.

- Авада Кедавра, - с каким-то маниакальным удовольствием прокричала Беллатрикс и змея упала замертво.

- Сатвари! Что ты с ней сделала? Сатвари! – мальчик бросился к кобре, пытаясь ее расшевелить, но ее желтые глаза были пусты.

- Ой, плюшевая игрушка маленького Малфоя сломалась! Хи-хи-хи. Теперь ему не с кем будет играть. Бедная змейка бай-бай… отправилась вслед за папочкой Малфоем.

Астарот не мог поверить, что его питомица, буквально вырванная им из рук Лорда Волдеморта, умерла. Это вызвало у юного волшебника слезы. Он склонился над небольшим телом, сложил его кольцами и прижал к груди. Но слезы не могли оживить Сатвари.

Следующим, кто пришел ребенку на помощь, был Рудольфус Лестрэйндж. Он искал жену, и поисковое заклинание привело его в этот коридор. Увидев довольную Беллу и плачущего мальчика, он без зазрения совести оглушил ведьму. Звук удара тела о пол привлекло внимание юного Малфоя. Он поднял свои заплаканные глаза на мужчину.

- Что случилось? – спросил Рудольфус, подходя к нему осторожно, словно к пугливому зверю.

Астарот показал змею, которую до сих пор сжимал в объятьях.

- Она убила мою Сатвари, - прошептал он сорванным от Круциатуса голосом. Лестрэйндж сразу понял, что Белла пытала ребенка. Со злостью он кинул в бессознательную женщину парочку мучительных проклятий.

- Пойдем, я помогу тебе добраться до твоей комнаты.

Молодой мужчина приподнял мальчика с холодного пола и облегчил вес мертвой рептилии, потому что младший Малфой наотрез отказывался выпускать ее из рук. Зайдя в спальню Астарот аккуратно разместил кобру в изголовье кровати и некоторое время молча смотрел на нее. Слезы уже кончились, но тупая боль от внезапной потери лучшего и единственного друга поселилась в груди надолго.

Рудольфус погладил мальчика по светлым волосам. Он, конечно, не привык заботиться о детях, и вряд ли это когда-нибудь случится при такой-то жене, но чувство вины за поступок Беллатрикс не отпускало его.

- Расскажи мне, почему она это сделала, - тихо произнес мужчина, садясь на кровать и притягивая мальчика в объятия. Астарот оказался у него на коленях, обвил его руками и спрятал покрасневшее от слез лицо в изгиб шеи Лестрэйнджа. Хотя для обоих волшебников это было непривычно, они чувствовали себя намного комфортнее от человеческого тепла.

- Мы столкнулись, и она выпустила в меня проклятие, от которого у меня болело все тело…

- Круциатус? – уточнил Рудольфус, и мальчик непроизвольно вздрогнул, но не отстранился.

- Да. Она спросила, - мальчик помедлил, вспоминая незнакомое слово, - знаю ли я о сексе. Это как-то связано с женитьбой Люки на Нарси. Это правда, что мужчины не могут жениться на мужчинах? Но ведь есть закон, который это разрешает. Я не понимаю.

Пока ребенок пытался связать разные реплики Беллатрикс между собой, волосы Рудольфуса практически встали дыбом от едва сдерживаемого гнева. Заметив его напряжение, Астарот остановился. Он посмотрел своими внимательными светлыми глазами в черные глаза мужчины и сжался от непроизвольного страха. Старший волшебник быстро смягчился.

- Ты прав. Мужчинам разрешено вступать в брак, но семья Блэк не признает этой традиции. Они против однополых отношений. Когда мы с Беллатрикс еще только были помолвлены, родители хотели выдать моего младшего брата за одного состоятельного шведа. Узнав об этом, Цигнус и Друэлла Блэк чуть не отменили нашу с Беллой помолвку, - Рудольфус вздохнул и устало прикрыл глаза. – Честно говоря, мне жаль, что они этого не сделали. В общем, Рабастан отказался жениться на женщине, кем бы она ни была. Он всегда знал, что предпочитает мужчин и даже некоторое время не общался с родителями из-за того, что они пошли на поводу у Блэков.

- Они ведь не передумают отдавать Нарси за Люциуса из-за меня, так? – с волнением спросил Астарот. Нарцисса уже была частью их маленькой семьи, и мальчику совершенно не хотелось становиться причиной разрыва помолвки брата.

- Вряд ли. Люциус теперь лорд, его положение слишком высоко, чтобы Блэки публично отказались от свадьбы. Ты знаешь, на ком должен жениться? В завещание не было названо имя и это странно.

Малфой задумался, может ли он доверить такую информацию чужаку, ведь отец запретил раскрывать имя жениха кому-либо кроме семьи. Однако, то, как мужчина помогал ему, затронуло чувства глубоко внутри ребенка. Беллатрикс все равно уже была в курсе и могла рассказать об этом мужу, родителям или даже всему магическому сообществу. Он решился.

- Пообещай никому не говорить, - серьезно начал Астарот, Рудольфус поднял брови в удивлении и кивнул. - Мой отец заключил брачный договор… с Лордом Волдемортом.

Как и ожидал мальчик, Лестрэйндж был шокирован новостями, он безуспешно пытался подобрать с пола упавшую челюсть. Даже многолетняя выучка чистокровного волшебника держать лицо дала свою трещину.

- Это… это логично, - наконец вымолвил он, новыми глазами оглядывая Малфоя. – Никто не знал о твоем существовании и, тем более, помолвке с Милордом. Абраксаса Малфоя всегда подозревали в заговоре, который он якобы плел вокруг Темного Лорда, но чтобы дело было в этом… Уж против такого Блэки точно не пойдут.

Рудольфус покачал головой из стороны в сторону, пытаясь свыкнуться с этой мыслью. Разумеется, их Господин не стал бы афишировать брачный договор, чтобы обезопасить будущего супруга. Лестрэйндж вообще сомневался в том, что Милорд хотел жениться на ком бы то ни было, но реальность, по-видимому, была иной.

- Беллатрикс знает, - пришел он к неутешительному выводу и посмотрел на Астарота, тот кивнул. Это было опасно. Внезапно мужчина выпустил мальчика из рук и оставил его одного в комнате. Юный Малфой растерялся. Он некоторое время смотрел на дверь в надежде, что старший волшебник вернется, а потом перевел взгляд на забытую им кобру. Боль скрутила его внутренности, словно на него опять наложили Круциатус. Мальчик опустился на подушку рядом со змеей и стал гладить ладонью по гладкой коже.

- Твирси, - призвал он эльфа. Существо немедленно материализовалось в комнате и низко поклонилось любимому Хозяину. – Подготовь небольшой гроб, я хочу похоронить Сатвари в склепе.

Домовик перевел испуганный взгляд на кобру и завизжал в ужасе.

- Змея Хозяина Астарота умерла? Но она связана с Хозяином, она не должна умереть, тогда Хозяин Астарот умрет сам!

Мальчик с нежностью посмотрел на змею, и одинокая слеза скатилась по щеке. Но почти сразу он обратился к суматошному эльфу:

- Это приказ, Твирси, - прикрикнул он. – Выполняй!

- Слушаюсь, Хозяин, - едва не плача ответил эльф и забормотал себе под нос: - Сначала Хозяйка Кармента, потом Хозяин Абраксас, теперь змея Хозяина Астарота… не хорошо, не хорошо.

Эльф удалился, а молодой Малфой устало закрыл глаза. Он, должно быть, задремал, потому что когда открыл глаза снова, то рядом с ним сидел Рудольфус и осторожно перебирал его светлые волосы.

- Прости, я не хотел тебя будить, - извинился мужчина, убирая руку.

- Почему ты ушел? – сонно спросил Астарот, немного краснея от неловкости ситуации: Люциус и отец никогда не будили его таким образом.

- Я нашел Беллатрикс и немного поколдовал над ней. Она не забудет о том, что случилось, но не сможет никому рассказать того, что знает, - уверил его Лестрэйндж. Он кивнул в сторону змеи. – Что ты собираешься с ней делать?

- Похороню в склепе, - спокойно ответил мальчик. Потом, вспомнив их предыдущий разговор, Малфой задал Рудольфусу волнующий его вопрос: - Так ты мне расскажешь, что такое секс?

Будучи не самым скромным человеком, мужчина довольно усмехнулся. Конечно, Белла устроила ему проблем, но, если ее любимый Лорд решил жениться на мужчине, Рудольфус сделает все возможное, чтобы тот получил самого лучшего мужа. Разумеется, не потому, что он старался ради Темного Лорда или ему настолько понравился Астарот, но чтобы раз и навсегда утереть нос Беллатрикс. Мальчик продолжал внимательно следить за ним, так что Лестрэйндж заговорил:

- Ты еще немного мал для таких разговоров, - заметив, что Малфой готов возразить, он примирительно поднял руки вверх. – Но через некоторое время, год-два, твое тело начнет меняться. Ты будешь чувствовать влечение к другим людям, хотеть прикосновений и поцелуев.

Астарот немного нахмурился. Он видел поцелуи Нарциссы и Люциуса несколько раз и это не вызвало у него никаких особых эмоций. Крестная мать и жена одного из его крестных отцов иногда целовали его в лоб и обнимали, это было неудобно. Будущий супруг никогда не называл его по имени и только лишь приветствовал, когда они виделись, не прикасаясь к нему, не спрашивая, как у него дела или чем он занят в свободное время. Лорд Волдеморт вел дела с отцом Астарота, даже Люциус редко удостаивался чести вести с ним беседу. Поняв, что от него ждут какой-то реакции, мальчик кивнул, показывая, что до сих пор ему все понятно.

- Некоторые мужчины, как мы уже говорили, интересуются мужчинами, другие – женщинами. Большинство браков – разнополые, потому что женщины могут родить детей естественным путем, но волшебники также придумали много способов добиться беременности у мужчины. Именно секс помогает людям завести детей. Но его используют не только для этого. Секс – это удовольствие, которое получают два человека, находясь друг с другом. Тела мужчины и женщины устроены по-разному, чтобы лучше соответствовать друг другу. У женщины, обычно, грудь больше, чтобы кормить маленького ребенка молоком.

Рудольфус заметил, что юный Малфой внимательно анализирует его слова, запоминая и кивая в нужных местах. Он вновь усмехнулся.

- Знаешь, несколько столетий назад состоятельные семьи нанимали для своих сыновей наставников в таких вопросах, а бедные, наоборот, посылали мальчиков на обучение к аристократам. Не знаю, как к тебе относится Милорд, но я знаком с несколькими людьми, которые не отказались бы обучить такого прелестного ребенка, как ты, - Рудольфус расплылся в хитрой улыбке, а Астарот сначала покраснел, а потом ударил мужчину по руке, пытавшейся задрать ему мантию.

Упрямый взгляд блондина вызвал у Лестрэйнджа теплый смех, но он сразу же прекратил провоцировать ребенка.

- Если хочешь, я принесу тебе книги с картинками, - сказал мужчина. Младший Малфой, определенно, был интересным и отличался от своего сноба-братца. Люциус, конечно, был другом Рудольфуса и Рабастана, но иногда его высокомерие выходило за пределы разумного.

- Принеси, - почти приказным тоном ответил Астарот.

«Или я поторопился с выводами», - подумал Рудольфус и покачал головой.

Вскоре прибыл печальный эльф, сообщивший, что приказ Хозяина исполнен. Мужчина оставил мальчика одного, позволив проститься со своей питомицей и похоронить ее. Он обещал зайти в другой день.

После того, как Астарот получил обещанные книги, он с головой окунулся в изучения нового и запутанного магического искусства – секса. Тема для его возраста была несколько нетипична, однако, Малфой подошел к ее исследованию со всей серьезностью. За несколько недель он открыл новые грани человеческих отношений, изучил анатомию и физиологию. Некоторые главы «Межвидового размножения» описывали сношения между человеком и магическими народами и сопровождались детальными фотографиями. Рудольфус, иногда навещавший его втайне от всех, с радостью разъяснял краснеющему мальчику непонятные места.

Перед отъездом Люциуса в Хогвартс Астарот поймал брата в одиночестве.

- Люки, мы можем поговорить? – спросил он, пытаясь справиться с волнением. Старший Малфой тоже собирался сообщить ему некоторые новости, поэтому они уединились в рабочем кабинете Люциуса. В последнее время братьям не часто удавалось пообщаться, один был занят делами рода, другой – чтением. Даже совместные приемы пищи были редкостью. Но, конечно, оба мага по-прежнему беспокоились друг о друге.

Люциус дождался, пока Астарот удобно устроится на кресле и начнет говорить.

- Хм, - нетипично робко начал младший. - Я хотел попросить тебе нанять для меня наставника по… по эротическому искусству.

Светлые брови лорда Малфоя взлетели высоко вверх. Он недоумевающее уставился на брата своими серыми глазами.

- Я читал, что раньше эта традиция соблюдалась повсеместно, но была утрачена из-за вмешательства грязнокровок. Сыну, которого выдавали в брак младшим супругом, преподавали особый этикет, чтобы он не опозорил род перед мужем или другими людьми, - пояснил Астарот, который долго готовился к этому разговору.

- И ты хочешь изучать этот предмет? – выпалил Люциус. Он знал, что его брат подходит ко всему серьезно, но чтобы до такой степени.

- Да, - уверенно ответил тот.

Некоторое время Люциус обдумывал просьбу Астарота. Он, как и прежде, чувствовал необходимость подчиниться младшему, хотя тот и не отдавал ему приказа. Сопротивляться воле брата было сложно, словно он каждый раз накладывал на Люциуса заклятье подвластия. Так случилось и на этот раз.

- Хорошо, - взорвался молодой человек, недовольный сам собой. – Но я сделаю это после Рождества, ладно? Сейчас у меня уже нет времени искать тебе наставника, завтра начнется учебный год. Я вернусь на праздники и встречусь с кандидатами.

- Спасибо, Люки. Ты самый лучший брат, - довольно улыбнулся Астарот, а старший Малфой сразу же почувствовал себя виноватым за столь бурную реакцию. Он только лишь надеялся, что Лорд Волдеморт не будет против такого решения. Кстати, о Темном Лорде…

- Я хотел тебе сказать, что пока меня не будет, в мэноре поселится Милорд. Он, конечно, не собирается с тобой нянчится, я уверен, что ты сам можешь о себе позаботиться. Некоторые из его знакомых, наверное, тоже будут появляться у нас дома. Поэтому, постарайся относиться к ним с уважением и не мешать.

По правде говоря, Люциус не радовался перспективе оставить брата с незнакомыми людьми, хотя Темный Лорд заверил его, что Астароту ничего не угрожает и никто из «гостей» не навредит мальчику. Кроме того, учителя Аштарта будут, как и прежде, проводить занятия, при условии, что с них будет взята клятва, не раскрывать присутствие в поместье Волдеморта.

Взгляд на брата дал Люциусу понять, что тот не слишком доволен новостью. Но возражать он тоже не торопился.

- Я буду писать так часто, как смогу. Нарцисса тоже, - продолжил молодой волшебник. – Если тебе будет нужно что-нибудь купить, пошли в магазин сову или отправь эльфа.

Астарот задумчиво кивнул. В конце концов, он всегда может попросить помощи у Рудольфуса, с которым они так сблизились в последнее время.

На следующее утро Люциус отправился в школу, а к вечеру в поместье прибыл Лорд Волдеморт. Он поприветствовал Астарота своим обычным способом:

- Юный Малфой.

Пристальный взгляд рубиновых глаз изучил мальчика с ног до головы, после чего Маг направился в выделенные ему покои, не дожидаясь ответа, которым Астарот его обычно и не удостаивал.


	6. Самайн

_Ранее_: Гарри Поттер встречает смерть в Запретном лесу. 60-е годы: в семье Малфой рождается второй ребенок, младший брат Люциуса, Астарот. Через некоторое время Волдеморт возвращается из странствий по миру и начинает готовить Британию к перевороту. Абраксас Малфой заключает с ним брачный договор на своего младшего сына. После смерти Абраксаса, Белла узнает о будущем супруге своего любимого Господина и пытает мальчика. Его спасает Рудольфус, который становится другом и союзником Астарота. Между ними происходит "взрослый" разговор. Уезжая в школу, Люциус вынужден оставить брата с Темным Лордом.

* * *

Предупреждение: в этой главе есть моменты чен-слэша, которые выделены пометкой "**лимон**".

* * *

**Глава 5. Самайн.**

В следующие дни и даже недели Астарот почти не пересекался с Волдемортом. Старший волшебник не настаивал на совместных приемах пищи или другом общем времяпровождении. Строго по расписанию Малфоя посещали преподаватели, в остальное время он занимался своими делами. Темный Лорд использовал мэнор для встреч со своими сторонниками, а маленький хозяин в это время, как и советовал Люциус, старался не появляться им на глаза. Единственным исключением был Рудольфус Лестрэйндж. Постепенно они перешли на другие темы для бесед, и мужчина оценил интеллект младшего Малфоя.

В середине октября, когда Астарот занимался в библиотеке, Рудольфус пришел к нему не один. Как раз закончилась очередная встреча Пожирателей смерти, и старший Лестрэйндж решил познакомить брата со своим новым другом.

Дверь в библиотеку отворилась, и Астарот увидел Рудольфуса.

- Привет, маленький гений, - весело поприветствовал он мальчика. Из-за его спины вышел человек, чуть ниже ростом и уже в плечах, но их лица были похожи, выдавая родственную связь. – Астарот, познакомься с моим братом Рабастаном. Раби, это младший Малфой, Астарот.

Рабастан протянул мальчику загорелую ладонь, и Астарот вложил в нее свою тонкую белую руку. Неожиданно, вместо того чтобы пожать, Лестрэйндж поднес ее к губам.

- Приятно познакомиться, юная леди, - с наигранным благоговением заговорил он.

Словно обжегшись, Астарот вырвал руку и попытался взглядом просверлить дыру в наглеце. Рудольфус, увидев выражение его лица, рассмеялся.

- Чую, вы поладите, - сказал он, продолжая беззвучно подрагивать от смеха.

Астарот обратил свои блики на него. Он был совершенно растерян и, оттого, раздражен. Прикосновение нового знакомого оказалось теплым и обнадеживающим, даже нежным. Но Малфой уже знал о склонности мужчины к однополым отношениям, и это немного смущало его.

- Я рад, наконец, встретиться с тем, кто занимает все мысли моего братца, - улыбнулся Рабастан, с интересом разглядывая мальчика.

- Ты преувеличиваешь, Раби. Иногда я еще сплю и думаю о еде, - весело ответил Рудольфус.

Махнув на мужчин рукой, Астарот вернулся к чтению. Некоторое время братья разговаривали между собой, а потом решили снова отвлечь его.

- Что ты там такое читаешь? – Рабастан сунул свой любопытный нос в книгу. Увидев множество закорючек и знаков, он присвистнул. – Руническая магия? Ничего себе! Не рановато ли?

- Я же говорил тебе, он – гений, - с гордостью вступился за юного друга Рудольфус и приобнял его за плечи.

Неожиданно для всех дверь открылась, и в нее вошел невысокий тонкий мужчина средних лет.

- Лестрэйндж, Лестрэйндж, - кивнул он обоим братьям и заметил между ними мальчика. Волшебник недобро усмехнулся. – Кто тут у вас? Внебрачный сын Абраксаса? Ишь, какой бледный крысеныш. Где же тебя папаша нагулял, а, бастард?

Глаза Астарота недобро вспыхнули ярко-алым. Он поднялся со стула, сбрасывая с себя руку Рудольфуса, и прищурился.

- Замолчи, - зашипел он, заставляя мужчину невольно сжаться и отступить. Тот хотел сказать что-то еще, но не смог раскрыть рта. – Я – чистокровный волшебник, сын Абраксаса и Карменты Малфой, рожденный в магическом браке, и ты не посмеешь больше оскорбить меня или мою семью. Понятно?

Два Лестрэйнджа были готовы кинуться на противника, чтобы защитить мальчика, но опешили от его неожиданного взрыва. Придя в себя, они достали палочки и направили в сторону мага.

- Вряд ли молодой хозяин рад твоему присутствию, Розье, - с угрозой произнес Рудольфус, а Рабастан добавил:

- Он мог бы навсегда закрыть тебе доступ к поместью, если бы только захотел. Не стоит злоупотреблять гостеприимством.

- Но Темный Лорд… - начал возражать Розье, едва обретший дар речи.

- Уходи отсюда, - прошипел Астарот, а волшебника и след простыл.

- Вау, - воскликнул Рабастан, переглядываясь с братом. – Как ты это делаешь?

Лестрэйнджи, наконец, заметили глаза Малфоя и невольно задохнулись.

- Это их настоящий цвет? – спросил Рудольфус, никогда прежде не замечавший подобных изменений в маленьком волшебнике.

Астарот согласно кивнул. Он сел и попытался вернуться к чтению, но возбужденные мужчины не хотели оставлять его в покое.

- Если бы не волосы, ты был бы вылитым маленьким Милордом, - усмехнулся Рабастан, заставляя Рудольфуса и Астарота понимающе переглянуться.

- Мои глаза редко краснеют. Люциус говорит, это происходит, когда я злюсь, - заявил Малфой, а его глаза вновь приобрели светло-розовый оттенок.

- Ты был великолепен, - Рабастан растрепал длинные белые волосы, смущая и раздражая Астарота еще больше, чем раньше.

Маги общались еще некоторое время, после чего Лестрэйнджи откланялись, обещая зайти в другой день.

- Приходите двадцать восьмого, вечером, - хитро сказал им вдогонку Астарот, когда за ними уже закрывалась дверь.

Наконец, назначенный день настал. Был полдень, когда в единственной гостиной, подключенной к международной сети, сработал камин. Домовик сообщил об этом Хозяину, и тот со всех ног пустился бежать, оставляя за собой гулкое эхо в коридорах поместья.

- Крестный, - воскликнул мальчик, отрывая двери гостиной и кидаясь навстречу французу.

- Что за манеры, мистер Малфой, - сделал ему мягкий выговор Амори, но сразу же обнял ребенка. – С днем рождения!

Астарот был счастлив увидеть знакомое лицо. Конечно, Рудольфус навещал его, а Люциус с Нарциссой отравляли письма, но крестные родители всегда радовали и баловали его.

- Спасибо, - довольно ответил мальчик. Он скептически оглядел Монфора в поисках подарков, но тот лишь хитро улыбнулся.

- Если ты чего-то ждешь, то советую тебе пойти и переодеться в парадную мантию. Я собираюсь взять тебя на прогулку в Париж.

Но ответить Астарот не успел, потому что из входной двери раздалось неприветливое:

- Кто Вы?

Мальчик и мужчина замерли и посмотрели на вошедшего. Холодный, пугающий взгляд прищуренных глаз неприятно сверлил их. Астарот быстро сориентировался в ситуации.

- Крестный, познакомься с Лордом Волдемортом, он присматривает за мной, пока Люциус в школе. Лорд Волдеморт, это граф Амори Монфор, мой крестный отец.

- Я думаю, что видел Вас на похоронах брата, Лорд Волдеморт, - настороженно произнес Амори. Он слышал от Абраксаса это имя, но не так уж часто, чтобы предположить, что Люциус пригласит мужчину жить в поместье. Тем более, то, как он по-хозяйски интересовался личностью гостя, не вызывало доверия.

- С какой целью Вы посетили нас, граф? – все также холодно поинтересовался Волдеморт.

Амори встал в защитную позу и положил руку на плечо Астарота.

- Я пришел поздравить своего племянника с десятым днем рождения. Обычно в этот день Абраксас приглашал меня и других крестных родителей Астарота на ужин, но, так как Люциус не может устроить брату праздник, я собираюсь забрать его с собой во Францию.

Лорд Волдеморт не выглядел довольным новостями. Он посмотрел на Астарота, который тут же добавил:

- Я вернусь в пять.

Монфор удивленно поднял брови.

- Ты уверен, Астарот? Ты мог бы погостить у меня несколько дней.

- Послезавтра Самайн, мне надо подготовиться, - тут же выпалил мальчик, вызывая у крестного отца теплую улыбку.

- Ах, да. Всегда забываю о твоей любви к этому празднику.

- Я проверю, насколько ты пунктуален, юный Малфой, - с заметным раздражением произнес Лорд Волдеморт и вышел из комнаты.

- Почему Люциус оставил тебя с ним? – спросил француз, но Астарот промолчал. Очевидно, мужчина не знал подробности брачного договора.

– Ладно, я дам тебе двадцать минут на сборы, а сам пока выпью чая.

Мальчик мгновенно сорвался с места и был уже на полпути к своей комнате.

Последующие несколько часов пронеслись в вихре головокружительных красок: трое его крестных родителей, супруга Амори – Фелиция и их маленькая дочь Эстель, гуляли по магическому Парижу, обедали в лучших ресторанах, посещали магазины и лавки. В общем, всем было весело. Астарот почти забыл о своем обещании вернуться, когда увидел большие часы на одном из зданий, показывающие пять пятьдесят, и клонящееся к горизонту солнце. Он тихо вскрикнул, прикрыв рот ладонью.

- Что случилось, дорогой? - ласково спросила Фелиция, но ее глаза были обеспокоены.

- Мне нужно домой, - сказал мальчик, оглядываясь в поисках дяди и, одновременно, камина.

- «Если в срок не вернусь, ровно в восемь часов, он умрет от тоски», - пошутил Амори, но его никто не понял. Он и сам был не рад тому, что должен отправить крестника к неприятному, опасному волшебнику, особенно в такой знаменательный день. Все это время он обдумывал возможность написать Люциусу и поговорить об опеке над Астаротом, пока юноша не может выполнять свои обязанности. – Ты уверен, что все будет в порядке?

- Что? – растерянно спросил Малфой. – А, да. Да, конечно. Лорд Волдеморт был другом отца. Он немного строг, но не будет наказывать меня.

Сама формулировка и некоторая неуверенность в голосе мальчика заставила старших магов хмуро переглянуться. Граф Монфор решительно сжал в руке палочку.

- Тогда скажи всем «до свидания», и пойдем, - почти приказал он, его обычно спокойный приятный голос приобрел стальные нотки, которые Астарот иногда слышал у отца. Мальчик послушно обнял своих близких, а маленькая сестренка даже всхлипнула, не желая отпускать его. Но мысли Малфоя уже были далеко, в поместье.

В момент, когда камин вспыхнул зеленым и Астарот практически вывалился из него на дорогой ковер, Лорд Волдеморт сухо поджал губы. Он одарил парня долгим внимательным взглядом красных глаз и почти нехотя прошипел:

- Я удивлен, что ты пришел раньше, мальчик.

Астарот растерянно посмотрел в ответ и взглянул на часы. Они показывали без одной минуты пять.

«Разница во времени», - чуть не ударил себя по лбу Малфой и облегченно вздохнул.

Камин полыхнул еще раз, на этот раз из него вышел гордый, элегантный маг, которого Темный Лорд уже имел честь видеть раньше. Однако, поза, выражение лица француза и палочка в руках говорили, что настроение его явно ухудшилось с прошлого раза.

- Вашего присутствия больше не требуется, граф, - чуть насмешливо заявил Волдеморт, понимая, что на него собирались напасть. Он даже не бросил взгляда в сторону замершего Астарота, но холодно приказал: - В свою комнату.

Молодой Малфой уже хотел возмутиться, но вспомнил, что к нему должны были прибыть гости. Бросив извиняющий взгляд на крестного, он улыбнулся.

- Пока.

Когда за мальчиком закрылась дверь, граф Монфор, наконец, дал волю кипевшим чувствам. Он поднял палочку и угрожающе прищурил голубые глаза.

- Я не знаю, по какому праву Вы позволяете себе такое отношение ко мне и Астароту, но я не собираюсь оставлять все так, как есть. Кажется, Люциус еще не созрел для того, чтобы распоряжаться жизнью своего брата, поэтому мне придется настаивать на опеке.

Его монолог быстро надоел Темному Лорду и он не нашел ничего лучше, чем прервать мужчину.

- Вы немедленно покинете этот дом и впредь не появитесь без моего разрешения, мистер Монфор, - зашипел он в раздражении. – Компетентность Люциуса не играет роли. Мой супруг останется со мной. Ни Вы, ни кто-либо еще, не будет иметь на него никаких прав.

Осознав смысл слов Волдеморта, Амори побледнел от ужаса.

- Нет, - он замотал головой, пытаясь убедить себя, что неправильно понял. Но полноценная ухмылка на лице Мага говорила обратное.

- Не смею Вас больше задерживать, граф, - насмешливо закончил Волдеморт и выпустил на волю свою магию.

Мужчина невольно отпрянул от его силы, а голубые глаза распахнулись в страхе. Наконец, вернув себе самообладание, он упрямо вздернул подбородок и почти развернулся к камину.

- Вы не сможете запретить мне общаться с крестником, кем бы Вы ни были, - смело завил он. Волдеморт только хмыкнул.

- Мы посмотрим, граф.

Мужчина удалился, а Темный Лорд буквально кипел от ярости. Мальчику удалось выбить его из равновесия, даже не прилагая усилий. Все-таки была причина, по которой Волдеморт не выносил детей: их глупость, наивность, упрямство и бесконтрольность действовали ему на нервы. Страх не заставлял их сдаться и отступить, как большинство взрослых, потому что они не умели видеть всех последствий своего безрассудного поведения. Пять лет назад Астарот Малфой доказал, что он не признает авторитетов. Кажется, за это время ничего не изменилось. Похоже, пора взять мальчика под строгий контроль. Что касается француза, если он не понимает слов, его придется убрать с дороги.

Теперь же Лорда Волдеморта ждал очередной урок с Беллатрикс. Если бы мужчина мог тепло улыбаться, то он бы сделал это прямо сейчас. Белла была столь непосредственна в своем желании угодить ему, что он невольно начал дорожить своей верной последовательницей. Ее обучение шло быстрыми темпами, тем более что она уже знала основы темной магии. Особенно хорошо ведьме удавалось пыточное проклятье. В отличие от многих мужчин, Белла искренне наслаждалась пыткой, что делало ее магию сильнее и болезненнее. Вне всякого сомнения, она была наиболее ценным приобретением среди его Пожирателей смерти. Темный Лорд направился в тренировочный зал, не подозревая, что один юный волшебник планировал тайные посиделки с друзьями.

Астарот едва успел привести себя в порядок, как в дверь его комнаты постучали.

- Войдите, - уверенно ответил он, оставляя всякую нервозность позади. Два Лестрэйнджа вошли в помещение с плохо скрываемым любопытством.

- Привет, Асти, - улыбнулся один.

- Моя Леди, - галантно кивнул другой.

Мальчик зарычал и запустил в них подушками, лежавшими на кровати. Мужчины увернулись и рассмеялись, глядя на дымящегося Малфоя с одинаковыми ухмылками.

- Прекратить! – рявкнул парень, заставляя Пожирателей невольно замолчать.

- Так-то лучше, - более спокойно продолжил он. – Идемте, эльфы уже все приготовили.

Маги направились за ним по слабо освященным коридорам. Спустя пару минут Рабастан не выдержал:

- Куда мы идем? – с ноткой обиды в голосе поинтересовался он.

- Ну, - как ни в чем не бывало ответил Астарот, - так совпало, что сегодня мне исполнилось десять лет. И, раз уж вы зашли…

- Что? – возмущенно воскликнул Рабастан. – Ты даже не предупредил! Десять лет! Подумать только! Да ты почти ровесник Дамблдора!

Рудольфус рассмеялся, а в глазах Астарота зажглись мстительные огоньки.

- Правда, Астар, почему ты не сказал нам заранее? Мы даже не можем тебе ничего подарить, разве что мантии – это все, что есть у меня при себе. Палочку не проси. Я лучше останусь голым, чем отдам ее кому-либо.

- Я хотел устроить маленький сюрприз. Заходите, - с этими словами парень вошел в уютную гостиную, где стол из красного дерева ломился от всяких вкусностей. Старательные эльфы подготовили для своего любимого Хозяина и его друзей все самое лучшее.

Гостиная скромных размеров была оформлена в темно-красных, коричневых и черных тонах. На полке невысокого камина стояли фотографии семьи Малфой и крестных родителей Астарота. На единственном окне висели тяжелые бархатные шторы, тем же материалом были обиты стулья. На стенах пылали факелы. Рядом с камином стояли диван и кресла, возле одной из стен – комод, у другой – черный рояль.

Астарот расположился во главе стола и глазами указал гостям садиться. Мужчины не без удовольствия обнаружили перед собой несколько бутылок коллекционного и, безусловно, баснословно дорогого эльфийского вина из Франции.

- Итак, мы, действительно, извиняемся, что не приготовили подарков, - начал Рудольфус и многозначительно добавил: - не по своей вине, конечно…

- Конечно, - согласился мальчик.

- Но позвольте нам поздравить Вас со столь значительным событием как достижение десятилетнего возраста, мистер Малфой.

Астарот благодарно кивнул.

- И, мы особенно рады, что входим в число избранных, удостоенных чести отобедать с Вами, мистер Малфой, - добавил от себя Рабастан. Он с гордым видом оглядел стол, словно вокруг них было, как минимум, пара десятков других волшебников.

- Большое спасибо, - снисходительно ответил Астарот.

- Но, если серьезно, где другие приглашенные? – с искренним интересом спросил младший Лестрэйндж.

- Меня уже все поздравили. Люциус с Нарциссой прислали сов, а с крестными я провел полдня в Париже, - отмахнулся парень. – Вы, наверное, голодны? Предлагаю испробовать кулинарные шедевры домовиков рода Малфой.

Все они с удовольствием приступили к трапезе. Рабастан и Рудольфус, не испытывая стеснения, разлили по бокалам вино и даже молодого именинника уговорили попробовать.

- Когда еще тебе удастся напиться таким раритетом? – подбодрил его Рабастан.

- Вообще-то, это наши личные запасы. Французские родственники всегда присылают нам несколько бутылок с каждого урожая, - заявил Малфой.

- Да-да, но это не значит, что Люциус даст тебе попробовать вина до определенного возраста, - продолжал настаивать мужчина.

«И Милорд тоже», - подумал Рудольфус, опасаясь поминать Господина всуе.

Когда Астарот, наконец, сдался и пригубил вина, с его лица можно было писать картину маслом: то, как он пытался скрыть свое недоумение из-за незнакомого вкуса, было бесценным зрелищем. Словно по заказу к ним выскочил эльф с фотокамерой.

- Хозяин приказал снять его с друзьями, - заверещало существо, кажется, опасаясь чего-то: не то камеры, не то Астарота. – Хозяину плохо?

- Нет, Добби. Я в порядке, - поспешил уверить его мальчик, ибо тот был склонен к необдуманным поступкам. Малфой быстро наколол на вилку кусок запеченной баранины и проглотил, чтобы избавиться от привкуса алкоголя.

Лестрэйнджи с восторгом восприняли идею попозировать. Они так энергично завертели Астарота во все стороны, что у него закружилась голова. Он не был уверен, что из этого получится, но твердо намеривался прибавить пару новых фоторамок на свою каминную полку.

- А что тебе подарили, если не секрет? – хитро спросил Рабастан. Он воспользовался случаем, чтобы потискать юного блондина под вспышками камеры. Краснеющий от вина и близости другого человека, Астарот старался вывернуться из объятий, но железная хватка Лестрэйнджа ему этого не позволила.

- Хватит, Добби. Можешь идти, - приказал Малфой, и эльф тут же скрылся из виду. Пользуясь случаем, он с силой наступил Рабастану на ногу.

- Ай, - совершенно немужественно воскликнул тот и, наконец, выпустил юркого мальчишку.

- Извини, - с почти подлинным раскаянием запричитал над ним Астарот. – Я такой неуклюжий. Это, наверное, из-за вина. Мой учитель танцев говорит, что иногда я становлюсь похожим на медведя.

- Абсолютная ложь, - возмутился Рудольфус, привольно развалившийся в одном из кресел с бокалом и бутылкой красного Sancerre. - Я думаю, ты похож на горностая. Да, определенно. Мелкий, ловкий и хищный.

Малфой бессильно застонал и опустился на стул. Бороться с двумя Лестрэйнджами было нереально. Рабастан утешительно растрепал его светлые волосы.

- Не расстраивайтесь, Моя Леди. Это комплимент из уст слизеринца.

Мальчик зашипел сквозь зубы. Он думал о том, как его угораздило связаться с этими наглыми, бесчувственными чурбанами. Для людей, воспитанных в темных чистокровных традициях, они вели себя слишком развязно. И, глядя на них, он сам становился циником.

- Итак, наш дорогой Люцифер подарил своему милому младшему братцу… - вновь начал Рабастан.

- Книгу, - вздохнул Малфой.

- Книгу? – скептически переспросил Рабастан.

- Книгу! – воскликнул Астарот, ударяя вилкой по столу. Он и сам понимал, что ведет себя по-детски, поэтому сделал несколько вдохов-выдохов и пояснил: - Он прислал мне «Computus Runicus» Оле Ворма, рукопись 1328 года.

- Того самого, который прожил триста лет и перевел «Некрономикон»? – удивленно приподнял брови Рудольфус. Конечно, он знал, что Малфои богаты и могут достать все, что им угодно, но чтобы Люциус был готов разыскать такую редкость для младшего брата, он должен был очень сильно любить его. Или же мальчик обвел его вокруг пальца. И, видя, как Астарот едва заметно улыбается, мужчина склонялся к первому варианту. По его мнению, ребенок обладал особой харизмой, позволяющей ему легко очаровать других людей. И, скорее всего, он сам пока не до конца осознавал это, но когда-нибудь сможет использовать свои способности в полную силу.

«А пока нужно оставаться рядом с ним, в числе наиболее близких людей», - усмешка Рудольфуса стала шире. Маленькая Леди поможет им удержаться на плаву, если они попадут в немилость Милорда.

Пока старший мужчина предавался раздумьям, Рабастан выпытал у Астарота, какой подарок преподнесла ему Нарцисса. Смущенный мальчик пробормотал что-то про одежду из шелка акромантула и волоса единорога. Он чуть приподнял край серебристой мантии, под которой виднелись белоснежные гольфы, переливающиеся перламутром. На ногах мальчика были старинного вида мягкие мужские туфли на невысоком каблуке, молочно-белые с вышитыми серебром змеями.

- Ах, маленький развратник, - присвистнул Рабастан, бессовестно разглядывая тонкие лодыжки Малфоя. Тот поспешил снова прикрыть их мантией. – Мне теперь не уснуть. Я, наконец, понял, почему Руди так увлечен тобой.

Он схватился за сердце, имитируя смертельную рану, и упал на пол перед Астаротом. Мальчик выставил ногу вперед и Рабастан жадно поцеловал ее.

- Кхм-кхм, - откашлялся Рудольфус, глядя на небольшой фарс. – Вы не против моего присутствия?

- Ничуть, - высокомерно произнес Малфой. – Теперь Рабастан знает свое место. Не правда ли?

Рудольфус чуть не подавился вином, пытаясь сдержать смех, а его брат открывал и закрывал рот, как рыба, выброшенная на берег.

- К… конечно, Моя Леди, - прохрипел он, осторожно поднимаясь и встречаясь с рубиновыми глазами усмехающегося Астарота, который в этот момент выглядел намного старше своего возраста.

Они вновь уселись за стол и некоторое время ели молча. Рабастан то и дело бросал на Астарота тревожные взгляды, не утруждаясь скрыть их. Мальчик его игнорировал в пользу ягодного пудинга со сливками и тертым шоколадом. То, как он наслаждался лакомством, заставило мужчину сглотнуть. Юный Малфой, действительно, был красивым, интригующим и загадочным человеком. Рабастан вздохнул.

- На чем мы остановились? Люциус подарил тебе заумную рукопись по рунам, Нарцисса – обновки в гардероб. Кто еще? – спросил он прохладным светским тоном, словно они говорили о погоде.

Астарот не мог не поддержать беседу.

- Крестные решили построить мне замок, - ответил он в той же манере.

- Замок? Замечательно, - ровно произнес Рабастан, наливая себе и собеседнику вина. Рудольфус задумчиво наблюдал за ними, накладывая в тарелку индейку, фаршированную миндалем и яблоками. – Наверное, они решили, что Малфой-мэнор слишком мал для тебя?

Астарот сделал глоток из бокала и промокнул губы салфеткой.

- Вообще-то, отец оставил мне только два небольших хранилища, в то время как Люциус получил остальное имущество рода. Хотя, насколько мне известно, брачный договор в случае заключения магического союза, даст моему супругу большое приданое. Тем не менее, это будут его деньги, а не мои. Поэтому мои крестные родители решили подарить мне собственное поместье, с эльфами, мебелью, большим садом, кажется, даже с винодельческим хозяйством. Строительство только началось, но они уже показали мне наброски. Тетя Альвия настаивала на том, чтобы подстроить замок в Норвегии, но там почти всегда холодно и мало что растет, поэтому другие убедили ее выбрать Францию.

Голос Астарота был равнодушным и спокойным, но мужчины совершенно не поверили в такую резкую перемену настроения живого, эмоционального мальчика.

- Хм, могу сказать, что Вы – перспективный жених, мистер Малфой, - ехидно заметил Рабастан. Он просто не мог выдержать подобного тона долгое время.

- Так и есть. Мой будущий супруг не останется в проигрыше, - серьезно ответил Астарот.

Рабастан собирался спросить что-то еще, но Рудольфус вдруг вздрогнул и сложил столовые приборы.

- Что случилось? – обеспокоенно спросил его Астарот. Он заметил, что мужчина схватился за левое предплечье.

- Милорд вызывает меня. Видимо, урок Беллатрикс уже закончился, - ответил Рудольфус, дожидаясь, пока боль несколько ослабнет. На имени женщины младший Малфой невольно дернулся. – Я вынужден вас покинуть. Еще раз прими мои поздравления, Астар. Я зайду к тебе в другой день.

Он кивнул Малфою и строго посмотрел на брата.

- Тебе тоже пора идти, Раби. Проводи Астарота в его комнату и постарайся не задерживаться.

Темные глаза старшего Лестрэйнджа были серьезны. Он бросил на них еще один внимательный взгляд, сожалеющее посмотрел на недопитое вино и вышел.

- Что ж, разрешите сопроводить Вас в спальню, Моя Леди, - прошептал Рабастан, вставая и подавая руку мальчику. Астарот решительно поднялся со стула, намереваясь добраться до комнаты без чужой помощи, но алкоголь немедленно дал о себе знать. Он едва не осел обратно на стул, когда рука на талии поддержала его. Повернув голову, он столкнулся нос к носу с Рабастаном. Дыхание мужчины на его щеке было слишком жарким, заставляя парня покраснеть. – Кажется, мне придется тебя нести.

- Нет! – воскликнул Малфой, вырываясь из объятий и стремительно вылетая из комнаты. Лестрэйндж едва успевал за ним.

- Подожди. Позволь мне помочь тебе. Пожалуйста, Астарот, - почти умоляюще просил мужчина, наблюдая за покачивающимся из стороны в сторону мальчиком. Через некоторое время Малфой прислонился к стене, чтобы перевести дух. От быстрого движения, голова стала кружиться еще больше.

Рабастан подошел к нему и опустился рядом на одно колено. Он взял ладони парня в свои и заглянул в светлые глаза.

- Почему ты боишься меня? – спросил он мягко, осторожно рисуя пальцами на ладони Малфоя непонятные круги.

- Я не боюсь, - храбро ответил мальчик. Он смотрел в ответ упрямо, а затем поставил ногу на колено мужчины. Тот непонимающе нахмурился.

"**лимон**"

- Прикоснись ко мне, - приказал Астарот, заранее зная, что Рабастан не сможет ему отказать.

- Что? – непонимающе переспросил Лестрэйндж, а его глаза обратились к их соединенным рукам. – Я прикасаюсь.

- Не здесь, - тихо пояснил Малфой. – Там.

Он показал взглядом вниз и Рабастан задышал чаще.

- Ты уверен?

Астарот кивнул и позволил мужчине расстегнуть его мантию до колен. Лестрэйндж, словно околдованный, провел руками от ступни вверх по шелковому гольфу, пока тот не кончился чуть выше колена. Не в силах сдержаться, он прижался к обнаженной коже горячими губами, а его ладонь двигалась дальше. Малфой смотрел на него затуманенным взглядом, кажется, сам не до конца понимая, что делает. В последние месяцы он настолько увлекся книгами о сексе, что ему невольно стало интересно, каково это – ощущать на себе прикосновения другого человека. Маги на фотографиях выглядели довольными, хотя, иногда, на их лицах проскальзывала боль. Нет, Астарот не хотел боли, особенно после Круциатуса, но удовольствия в его жизни было слишком мало, и он жаждал его.

Рабастан задел интимные области и Астарот задохнулся от ощущений: горячие сильные пальцы скользнули между узкими бедрами и почти жадно массировали чувствительную область яичек. С губ Малфоя слетел стон. Мужчина потерял контроль над своими желаниями, продолжая целовать ногу Астарота все выше и выше.

"**конец**"

- ЧТО. ЗДЕСЬ. ПРОИСХОДИТ? – рычащее-свистящие звуки резко ударили по ушам парня. Ощущение чужих рук и губ немедленно пропало. Лениво повернув голову, Астарот обнаружил светящиеся яростью алые глаза, а поток темной магии омывал его от макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах, вызывая приятную дрожь.

- С тобой я разберусь позже, Рабастан, - прошипел Волдеморт, и молодой волшебник склонился перед ним до самого пола, как раньше кланялся перед Астаротом. – Идем.

Мальчик понял, что последнее относилось к нему. Он, не оглядываясь на Лестрэйнджа, последовал за Темным Лордом по коридору. Они свернули несколько раз, пока не оказались возле личных покоев Мага. Астарот едва держался на ногах после выпитого и пережитого, но старший волшебник не обращал на это внимания. Волдеморт прошипел пароль, и дверь распахнулась, чтобы вновь закрыться за спиной мальчика.

Комната была обставлена также богато, как и другие покои мэнора. Дорогая древесина кровати с пологом, жаркий каменный камин, богатый ковер с мягким ворсом, два кожаных кресла и небольшой стол. У Астарота не было времени и сил изучать спальню, потому что мужчина ожидал от него каких-либо действий. Он молча смотрел на мальчика, а его магия струилась по комнате, поднимая в воздух мелкие предметы, словно поток ветра.

Не выдержав веса собственного тела, Малфой буквально рухнул на кровать.

- Ты пьян, - с отвращением выплюнул Маг. Он осмотрел парня: растрепанные волосы, тяжелое дыхание, неприлично распахнутая мантия. Злость клокотала у него в горле. Увиденное случайно зрелище едва ли пришлось ему по вкусу.

Когда очередной урок вымотал Беллатрикс до бессознательного состояния, Темный Лорд, как обычно, вызвал Рудольфуса. Тот всегда забирал жену в поместье после тяжелой дуэли с ним. Наследник Лестрэйндж был спокойным, равнодушным человеком, хотя Волдеморт иногда замечал в его глазах искры развлечения, никогда, впрочем, не относящиеся к нему самому. Сегодня Рудольфус вел себя странно: он волновался и был нетрезв. Левитируя Беллу с явным неудовольствием, мужчина избегал смотреть в глаза Темному Лорду.

- Разрешите откланяться, Милорд, - склонился волшебник, до сих пор держа супругу плавающей в воздухе.

- Иди, Рудольфус, - отпустил его Маг, прищурено глядя в след.

Чувствуя необходимость проверить молодого именинника, гнев на которого вылился на ни в чем не повинную Беллатрикс, Волдеморт направился к комнатам младшего Малфоя. Он услышал тихий стон за поворотом, и в голове сразу закружилась сотня мыслей. Возможно, кто-то проник в поместье и навредил его будущему супругу. Может ли это быть Рудольфус? Каким бы бесполезным Темный Лорд не считал мальчишку, никто не смеет портить его собственность.

Увиденное шокировало его до глубины оставшейся души: Лестрэйндж, (и только по отсутствию Беллы он понял, что это не Рудольфус), прижимал к стене стонущего Астарота. При этом руки и губы мужчины явно находились в неположенных местах.

Ах, он был готов убить осквернителя прямо там, на месте преступления. Но он займется им позже: часы, дни, месяцы пыток в подземельях – вот что сможет удовлетворить жажду мести Темного Лорда. Пока же ему предстояло разъяснить грязному мальчишке, чего не стоит делать. Никогда.

- У меня день рождения. Я могу выпить с друзьями, - на удивление уверенным голосом возразил Астарот, пытаясь приподняться с кровати. Ему это даже удалось. Он оперся руками в одеяло, сел, но встать с кровати не торопился.

Волдеморт с трудом подавил рычание. Он схватил подбородок дерзкого мальчишки своими длинными пальцами и поймал его взгляд.

- Ты НЕ можешь выпить. Это смешно. И я впервые слышу о твоих друзьях. Был ли ты с кем-то еще кроме Рабастана? – зашипел он медленно, чтобы каждое слово проникло в сознание мальчика. Глаза Астарота вспыхнули. Это был второй раз на памяти Волдеморта.

- Тебя не касается, что и с кем я делаю, - выпалил Малфой, сжимая бледное запястье Темного Лорда, пытаясь ослабить его хватку. Мальчик не был особо силен физически, но тонкие усики магии прошли током по телу Мага. Он отдернул руку, а его глаза подозрительно сверкнули. Опять же, он еще никогда не видел, как младший Малфой использует магию. Абраксас убеждал его, что его сын – неслабый волшебник, но никаких доказательств этому не было.

- Меня касается это больше, чем тебя самого. Не забывайся, Астарот, - произнес он подозрительно спокойно.

Малфой был настолько удивлен тем, что мужчина помнит его имя, что даже не нашел слов возразить. Видимо, Волдеморт отнес его удивление к другой части, поэтому пояснил:

- Будущий супруг Лорда Волдеморта не смеет позорить его. Твой успех – это мой успех. Твоя неудача – пятно на моей репутации.

Астарот затряс головой в отрицании. Он, конечно, не общался с Магом все эти годы, но слышал ходившие в обществе слухи. Сначала, не без помощи Абраксаса, пошатнулось кресло магглорожденного министра магии, затем была проклята должность профессора по Защите от темных искусств в Хогвартсе, в настоящее время газеты стали печатать снимки темной метки Пожирателей смерти. Участились нападения на мирных жителей, волшебники стали пропадать и сбегать из страны. Если что и могло бросить тень на репутацию Лорда Волдеморта, так это его собственные действия.

- Я только лишь хотел изучить … - Малфой откашлялся, - … эротическое искусство. Подготовиться к браку.

Темный Лорд не мог выбрать между смехом и яростью. По виду мальчика он понял, что тот не шутил.

- Это самая глупая из всех идей, которая могла придти тебе в голову, мальчик, - ответил он холодно. – Меня не интересует секс ни в одном его проявлении. Единственное, что мне нужно – это власть. Власть и магия – то, что дает мне истинное наслаждение.

- Тогда почему ты… - непонимающе начал Астарот, но немедленно был прерван новой вспышкой ярости.

- Потому что никто не имеет право пользоваться тем, что принадлежит мне!

- Я - не вещь! – в тон ему воскликнул Малфой, вскакивая с кровати и тыча пальцем в грудь мужчины. В ответ Волдеморт толкнул его обратно на кровать.

- Ты – моя собственность, Астарот Малфой. У тебя нет никаких прав и желаний, кроме того, чтобы быть супругом Лорда Волдеморта.

- Как можно быть супругами и не заниматься сексом? Разве не для этого заключается брак? Для продолжения рода.

Волдеморт жестоко засмеялся, а потом склонился над лицом мальчика и зашипел:

- Никакого продолжения рода не будет. Я – последний Слизерин. Единственный. Я буду вечно.

Астарот смотрел на него удивленно и шокировано.

- Тогда зачем тебе я? – спросил он, лишившись последних сил.

- Ты? – Волдеморт задумался. Он отошел к камину и сел в кресло. Астарот приподнялся на локтях, чтобы видеть мужчину. – Ты – мой ключ к сокровищам Малфоев.

На замешательство Астарота он только лишь хмыкнул.

- Твой отец предложил мне тебя в качестве взятки. Пока ты со мной, я имею право использовать все ресурсы вашей семьи: дом, деньги, власть. Единственное условие, это жизнь Малфоев. Твой брат до сих пор не принял моей метки, но скоро он будет самым верным слугой, который у меня когда-либо был. За исключением, возможно, Беллатрикс.

Астарот непроизвольно дернулся, но мужчина не обратил на это внимание, полностью уйдя в свои планы. Нет, конечно, мальчик знал, что Волдеморт не любил его и даже не интересовался его жизнью, знал, что супруг получит львиную долю их денег. И все же, были определенные ценности, связанные с семьей, на которые Астарот рассчитывал: уважение и поддержка. Но он готов был забыть о них теперь, когда его будущий супруг показал истинное лицо.

«Монстр снаружи, монстр внутри», - решил мальчик. – «По крайней мере, он честно признает это».

Наступило тягостное молчание. Темный Лорд ожидал бурных возражений и новых криков, но их не последовало.

- Я попросил Люциуса нанять мне наставника по эротическому искусству, - как ни в чем не бывало, сказал Астарот. Он взглянул на мужчину, который предсказуемо разозлился, но уже не так сильно.

- Этого никогда не будет, - подвел итог неприятной теме Волдеморт. – Теперь, что касается твоего наказания…

Малфой нахмурился, а Темный Лорд приподнял едва ли существующие брови.

- Ты ведь не ждешь, что я забуду твой проступок? Правда? Я никогда не замечал у Рабастана интереса к детям, но, он, разумеется, тоже поплатится за свою вольность.

- Не трогай его, - Астарот резко подскочил на кровати, готовый защищать Лестрэйнджа в любую минуту. – Он не виноват. Я его заставил.

- Ты думаешь, что я в это поверю? – прищурился Волдеморт, оглядывая мальчика с любопытством. – Он так дорог тебе?

Астарот задумался. Они были знакомы совсем недавно. Мужчина немного пугал его своей настойчивостью, но он был братом Рудольфуса, а это было важнее всего.

- Не наказывай его, - уверенно ответил Малфой. – Он не знает подробностей брачного контракта.

- Это не меняет факта. Он прикоснулся к тому, что ему не принадлежит.

Поняв, что мнение Волдеморта не изменить, Астарот устало вздохнул. Мальчик опустил глаза и сжал край кровати руками.

- Ладно. Только не убивай его.

Одержав победу, Темный Лорд довольно усмехнулся. Однако, он неожиданно для себя понял, что общается с мальчиком вот уже столько времени, как если бы он был равным ему, а не просто бессмысленным ребенком. Сгорбленный, уставший, совершенно не подходящий в этот момент под определение «аристократ», мальчик перед ним, тем не менее, ничуть не боялся его. В отличие от брата, он не стремился угодить ему, в отличие от отца – не набивал себе цену. Странный Малфой. Именно он достался ему в супруги. Это будило в Маге какие-то до сих пор неведомые ему чувства. Он не знал их названия и даже не старался понять.

- Что за наказание? – спросил Астарот, поднимая на мужчину совершенно белые, бескровные глаза. Это могло испугать кого угодно, но не Волдеморта, видавшего ужасы магического и маггловского миров. Он сам являлся ярким примером чрезмерного использования темной магии.

"**лимон**"

- Раз уж ты так зациклен на теме секса, - равнодушно начал Волдеморт, заставляя мальчика слегка покраснеть и отвести взгляд, - раздевайся.

Паника в глазах Малфоя была бесценна. Она стоила того. Темный Лорд почувствовал воодушевление, он едва укрыл жадный, голодный взгляд за мнимым равнодушием. Тело мальчика его не интересовало, но его стыд, робость, смущение и даже страх будили в Волдеморте зверя. Его маленькая, дерзкая добыча, наконец, попалась в силки.

- Но… ты сказал… - почти заикался Астарот.

- Я помню каждое слово, - заверил его мужчина. – Раздевайся и ложись на спину. Раздвинь ноги и согни в коленях так, чтобы мне было прекрасно видно то, что ты скрываешь под мантией.

Неловко поежившись, Астарот набрался смелости и быстро расстегнул мантию, вешая ее на стул. Под ней он был практически гол, за исключением туфель и гольф.

- Стой, - приказал Волдеморт, когда руки мальчика начали расстегивать туфли. Малфой замер и вскинул на мужчину взволнованный взгляд. – Сними только обувь. Остальное оставь.

Темному Лорду очень хотелось хищно улыбнуться, но он равнодушно осматривал тонкое тело мальчика. Ничего, что могло бы его заинтересовать, как и всегда. Он часто видел обнаженных подростков в школе и месте, где ему довелось провести детство. Единственное, чем этот ребенок отличался от других, это ослепительная белизна его нетронутой солнцем кожи, неспособной загорать. Длинные белые волосы прикрывали его спину до талии, а гольфы переливались в неровном свете камина и факелов своим перламутровым блеском.

Астарот забрался за кровать и лег, как ему было сказано. Он чувствовал себя слишком открытым, старался сдержать румянец, нахлынувший на него от невольных воспоминаний. Картинки из книг пролетали перед его глазами, и он задавался вопросом, что именно сделает с ним Волдеморт. Вспомнив прикосновения Рабастана, он покраснел еще больше. Будет ли его супруг, вопреки собственным словам, дарить ему наслаждение или требовать от него чего-либо другого? Насколько болезненно было бы для него заняться сексом до начала полового созревания? Использует ли его супруг магию в постели?

"**конец**"

Множество вопросов мелькало в голове юного волшебника. Но Волдеморт лишь равнодушно призвал пергамент и погрузился в чтение, оставляя нервничающего ребенка без внимания. Наконец поняв, что его невинность в относительной безопасности, Астарот сдался нахлынувшей усталости и уснул.

Темный Лорд усмехнулся. Наказание удалось на славу. Теперь его строптивый супруг полностью в его власти. Он сам дал ему все нужные рычаги и компроматы. И все же, что заставило Рабастана Лестрэйнджа пойти на такое?

Следующим утром Астарот проснулся в своей постели и на мгновение даже подумал, что ему приснился странный сон. Однако шелковые гольфы на его ногах говорили сами за себя. Малфой жалобно застонал и с головой укрылся теплым одеялом. Чувство стыда не давало ему покоя. Но, рано или поздно, ему пришлось покинуть комнату: на сегодня были запланированы уроки музыки, гербологии и латыни. За весь день Астарот так и не встретил Волдеморта, что дало ему возможность успокоиться и пересмотреть события под другим углом зрения. И заняться кое-чем еще.

Темный Лорд спускался в холл мэнора, когда столкнулся с Люциусом и Нарциссой. Юноша поклонился, девушка сделала книксен, и оба замерли перед старшим волшебником.

- Я удивлен, встретить вас здесь в такое время, Люциус, мисс Блэк, - произнес Волдеморт и окинул их заинтересованным взглядом.

- Сегодня Самайн, Милорд. Профессор Слагхорн был так любезен и отпустил нас на вечер, чтобы провести ритуал. Как новый глава рода я обязан поприветствовать дух отца и предков, - чуть волнуясь, объяснил Малфой. – Если Вы желаете, можете присоединиться к нам.

Волдеморт задумался. Он, разумеется, бывал на праздновании Самайна в темных семьях, но ему не доводилось видеть, как именно новый лорд принимает полномочия от предыдущего. К тому же, он до сих пор не создал своего собственного рода и не принял ни один из родов предков. Вряд ли духи Гонтов или Слизеринов были бы рады встретиться с ним, по крайней мере, пока он не стал правителем магической Британии.

- Я думаю, что это интересный опыт, Люциус. Благодарю за приглашение, - с шипящими нотками ответил он. – Но я собирался посетить Вальбургу и Ориона. Видимо, придется им отказать.

Мужчина совсем не выглядел огорченным. Выбирая между ритуалом и скучными «посиделками» у Блэков, он даже не сомневался в своем решении. Нарцисса встретилась с ним глазами, молча спрашивая разрешения вступить в разговор. Волдеморт одобрительно кивнул девушке. Она была более тактична, чем ее старшая сестра, и этим импонировала Магу.

- Вы могли бы передать свое сообщение через домовика, Милорд. Если хотите, я вызову эльфа тети Вальбурги, - тихо проговорила Нарцисса.

- Вы правы, мисс Блэк, - согласился Волдеморт, и Нарцисса строгим голосом произнесла:

- Критчер!

С легким хлопком перед ней возник уродливый домовик в потрепанной простыне.

- Хозяйка Нарцисса вызывала Критчера, - низко поклонился он и не смел подняться, пока молодая Госпожа не отдала приказа.

- Критчер, Темный Лорд желает передать сообщение тете Вальбурге и дяде Ориону, - девушка перевела взгляд на мужчину, который с равной степенью отвращения и интереса изучал домовика.

- Скажи своим хозяевам, что у меня появились неотложные дела, и я не приду к ним сегодня, - тоном, не терпящим возражений, приказал он.

Эльф с благоговением закивал и отправился выполнять приказ. Когда Критчер исчез, Люциус предложил Волдеморту следовать за ним. Они вышли из главного входа поместья и отправились на ритуальную площадку. Место проведения ритуала было довольно простым по внешнему виду и устройству: в центре площадки было каменное кострище, дно которого было выстлано травами; вокруг, из гладких каменных плиток, был выложен круг диаметром в два метра; по сторонам света в круге лежали четыре больших плоских камня. Солнце уже садилось, света не хватало, но Волдеморт внимательно изучил площадку. Рядом с будущим костром он заметил кости животных, кусочки кожи, несколько фруктов, овощей и сырое мясо.

Молодой лорд Малфой снял обувь и опустился на колени на один из камней – западный. Он указал Нарциссе на камень слева от себя, а Волдеморту – справа. Когда все трое расположились на своих местах, Люциус устремил свой взгляд на поместье. В окнах дома начали гаснуть огни, пока он не погрузился в полную темноту. За исключением заката прямо за спиной Малфоя, вокруг них не осталось никакого света. Казалось, Люциус ждет еще чего-то.

Темный Лорд мысленно перебирал ритуалы, проводимые на Самайн, которые он встречал в книгах и на практике. Вариантов было множество, одни из них включали человеческие жертвоприношения, другие – вкушение пищи и обращение к духам, третьи – все вместе. Лично он предпочитал кровавые жертвы. Но, очевидно, данный ритуал этого не предполагал: не было ни жертвенника, ни ножа. Да и Люциус был подозрительно неподвижен. Разве не должен он уже начать проводить ритуал?

Словно в ответ на невысказанный вопрос Волдеморта, на поляне появился четвертый участник праздника. Невысокий, мертвенно бледный мальчик, в чем-то похожем на древнеримскую тогу, с распущенными волосами, босиком шел к ритуальному кругу. Его лицо было лишено всяческих эмоций, а взгляд устремлен на заходящее солнце. Одну руку Астарот сжимал в кулаке на уровне груди, другая свободно висела вдоль тела. Не то чтобы появление младшего Малфоя вызвало у Волдеморта удивление, ведь семья состояла только из двух человек. Но, безусловно, это пробудило в Маге особый интерес: он еще не видел мальчика после инцидента два дня назад. Хотя, по правде говоря, он даже не был уверен, заметил ли его ребенок.

Ноги Астарота коснулись восточного камня и он, наконец, обратил внимание на сидящих вокруг людей. В полумраке его зрачки были расширены, отчего глаза казались черными. Не произнося никаких слов и по-прежнему не показывая эмоций, мальчик двинулся по краю каменного круга. Первая его остановка была возле Лорда Волдеморта.

Мужчина пристально следил за мальчиком, который встал напротив него. Астарот просунул палец правой руки в сжатый кулак и вновь достал его. На пальце, судя по темному цвету и металлическому запаху, была кровь. Ребенок поднес палец ко лбу Темного Лорда и нарисовал знак защитной руны Eolh. Он сделал еще несколько штрихов кровью на щеках мужчины и двинулся дальше. Проделав то же самое с Люциусом и Нарциссой, Астарот завершил круг и снова вернулся на восточный камень. Теперь стало понятно, что младший Малфой будет ведущим в ритуале, и у Волдеморта, наконец, появилась возможность оценить магическую силу будущего супруга.

Мальчик не остался на камне, он направился в центр круга и встал в кострище. Солнце к тому времени совсем скрылось, но отличное зрение и годы практики дали Темному Лорду возможность не упустить происходящего из вида. Разжав левую руку, Астарот развернул ее ладонью вниз, и кровь хлынула на заготовленные травы. В момент, когда первая капля соприкоснулась с землей, в костре вспыхнул огонь. Яркое оранжевое пламя столбом поднялось ввысь, поглощая фигуру мальчика полностью и освещая ритуальный круг.

Жадные искры вспыхнули в ярко-алых глазах Темного Лорда при виде столь красочного действа. Маг где-то на задворках сознания услышал женский вскрик и успокаивающее шипение Люциуса. Пламя почти сразу отступило, превращаясь в небольшой костер, в центре которого стоял невредимый мальчик. Лицо Астарота Малфоя было все также беспристрастно.

- В ночь Самайна мы приветствуем Вас, Силы, недоступные смертным, - более низким и глубоким голосом заговорил мальчик, глядя куда-то в темноту за пределами освещенного круга. – Примите наши подношения, празднуйте с нами наступление Тьмы, явите нам себя во всей своей мощи.

Астарот медленно поднял правую руку и дары, выложенные рядом с костром, влетели внутрь. Недалеко от Волдеморт Люциус нервно задрожал и слегка сдвинулся.

- Вкусите вместе с нами пищи, наполненной нашей магией, - после этих слов перед Темным Лордом появилось серебряное блюдо с гербом Малфоев, на котором лежали горячий хлеб, небольшой кусок отварного мяса и четверть яблока. Он неторопливо съел предложенное, и перед ним тут же появился бокал красного вина. Мужчина сделал глоток. Все это время он старался не сводить глаз с мальчика.

Когда трапеза была закончена, а блюдо исчезло, костер начал сиять серебром. Внутри него замелькали призрачные фигуры. Темный Лорд даже был готов поклясться, что увидел отталкивающего вида молодую женщину, которая тянула к нему руки и безумно улыбалась. Он знал ее по чужим воспоминаниям. Меропа Гонт. Женщина, которая обрекла его на долгие годы страдания. Другие лица, знакомые и нет, мелькали в костре. Астарот, казалось, не замечал их, но, судя по взглядам Нарциссы и Люциуса, они тоже видели духов.

- Мы благодарны Вам, Леди Смерть, что услышали нас и открыли проход между мирами, - вновь заговорил мальчик. Души умерших, казалось, стремились вырваться за пределы костра. – Сегодня мы хотим говорить лишь с одним из Ваших верных слуг, Абраксасом Тиберием Малфоем.

Одинокая призрачная фигура отделилась от костра и вышла за его пределы. После смерти Абраксас был столь же величественен и статен, как при жизни. Он гордо держал голову и строгим взглядом смотрел на старшего сына.

- Мой наследник, я рад видеть, что ты показал себя достойным и поприветствовал меня сегодня. Я никогда не сомневался в тебе, Люциус, - он немного смягчил тон. – Я уверен, что не ошибся, сделав тебя лордом Малфоем. Ты уже успел показать себя за эти месяцы. Я горд называть тебя сыном.

Люциус, до этого напряженно сжимавший руки в кулаках, заметно расслабился от его слов.

- Спасибо, отец, - он покорно склонил голову перед призраком. Мужчина удовлетворенно кивнул в ответ.

- Люциус Абраксас Малфой, перед лицом всех предков и самой Смерти, я, Абраксас Тиберий Малфой, признаю тебя лордом Малфоем, со всеми правами и полномочиями главы рода Малфой. Принеси клятву приемника, - официально произнес Абраксас.

Молодой человек выпрямился и поднял взгляд. Он поднял палочку на уровень глаз и заговорил:

- Я, Люциус Абраксас Малфой, наследник рода, выбранный предыдущим главой, чтобы стать новым лордом Малфоем, клянусь заботиться о благосостоянии и процветании своего рода, всех его членов: прошлых, настоящих и будущих. Своей жизнью и магией я буду защищать вверенный мне род, строго и справедливо. Клянусь соблюдать кодекс рода Малфой, принимать в род и отлучать от рода. Клянусь передать право наследования своему старшему сыну, чистокровному магу, рожденному в магическом браке. Пусть магия покарает меня за нарушение данных клятв. Sanctimonia vincet semper. Да будет так, - закончил Люциус и взмахнул палочкой.

- Да будет так, - подтвердил Абраксас.

Магия молодого волшебника вспыхнула золотом, охватывая их обоих теплым сиянием. Над их головами засиял герб Малфоев. Когда клятва вступила в действие, Люциус почувствовал резкое повышение уровня магии. Наплыв сил и адреналина заставили его невольно улыбаться. Абраксас в это время обратил внимание на других участников ритуала. Он почти удивленно смотрел на Лорда Волдеморта, после чего кивнул в знак признания и уважения.

- У нас не было времени попрощаться, Лорд Волдеморт. Тем не менее, я вижу, что Вы по-прежнему поддерживаете нашу семью и даже приняли участие в столь важном событии, - произнес призрак, выражая тем самым согласие с действиями Мага.

- Я, признаться, не ожидал вновь встретить тебя, Абраксас. Это стало для меня неожиданным сюрпризом, - медленно ответил Темный Лорд. Он перевел взгляд на Астарота, который спокойно стоял внутри костра. Абраксас загадочно усмехнулся. Он подошел ближе к младшему сыну и нежно провел рукой по светлым волосам. Несмотря на то, что он был лишь призраком, прикосновения были настоящими. Но мальчик никак не реагировал, только беспристрастно смотрел вперед.

Наконец, Абраксас повернулся к единственной женщине и дал ей теплую улыбку.

- Нарцисса, я рад вновь видеть тебя. Надеюсь, что ровно через год ты уже будешь Леди Малфой.

Девушка улыбнулась и кивнула в ответ.

- Что ж, мое время здесь подошло к концу. Вы всегда сможете связаться со мной на портрете или в ночь Самайна, - он окинул всех взглядом и повернулся к Астароту. – Спасибо, что пригласил меня, сын.

На мгновение мужчина коснулся губами лба мальчика и собирался исчезнуть, когда его неожиданно позвал Люциус.

- Отец, - с едва заметной обреченностью крикнул он. Абраксас обернулся и посмотрел на него с интересом. – Я только хотел спросить, была ли твоя смерть естественной?

- Некоторые вопросы, такие как смерть и рождение, не всегда зависят от ЭТОГО мира, Люциус, - хитро ответил призрак и решительно вошел в костер.

После исчезновение Абраксаса, пламя вновь взлетело вверх и наполнилось множеством теней и мерцающих фигур. Одни из них стремились вырваться из круга, другие – напасть на мальчика внутри.

- В ночь начала зимы мы чествуем единство двух миров, - произнес Астарот, скрытый за стеной огня, и пламя уменьшилось. – Этот священный огонь прибудет с нами до следующего года, в нашем очаге, в наших мыслях, в нашей магии. Он очистит нас от проклятий и снимет сглазы. Мы будем поддерживать его с благоговением перед теми, кто дал нам его.

Небольшие огоньки оторвались от костра и разлетелись по воздуху. В саду поместья зажглись фонари, освещая все вокруг. Часть огней полетела в сторону дома, где каждое окно вспыхнуло ярким светом. Три сгустка подлетели к сидящим магам. Люциус первым протянул руки к огню, принимая его в свои ладони. Также поступили остальные. Огонь не был обжигающим, он колыхался и трепетал, словно бьющееся сердце, горячее и живое. Волдеморт отметил, как его магия потянулась к огню, сливаясь с ним. Тепло распространилось через руки по всему телу, наполняя его энергией. Священный огонь проник в мужчину, омывая его своей силой. Это напомнило ему момент, когда он впервые взял в руки свою палочку в магазине Олливандера. Он любил такие ощущения.

- В День Безвременья будьте с нами, духи наших друзей и предков. Смотрите на нас и радуйтесь. Ибо, когда придет срок, мы займем свое место рядом с вами, - произнес Астарот, заставляя Темного Лорда отвлечься от созерцания собственной магии. Он не собирался отправляться к праотцам ни в ближайшее время, ни в будущем. Никогда.

Младший Малфой достал из одежды серебряный нож и надавил им на левую ладонь, которая, вероятно, зажила в начале ритуала. Алая субстанция вновь хлынула в костер.

- Примите кровь нашего рода и отпустите нас сегодня с миром, - сказал он, изгоняя последних духов, а ровное пламя теперь едва достигало талии мальчика. Осторожно отступив назад, он вышел из кострища и двигался, пока не достиг восточной плиты. Только тогда Астарот обратил свой взгляд на Люциуса и молча кивнул ему. Старший брат встал с колен, Волдеморт и Нарцисса поднялись следом.

- Спасибо, Аштарт, - неровным голосом произнес Люциус, его до сих пор переполняли эмоции от встречи с отцом, да и магия бесновалась внутри. Серые глаза почти робко смотрели на мальчика. Вдруг он усмехнулся. – Иногда полезно иметь в семье Мастера ритуальной магии.

Астарот смущенно улыбнулся, стараясь не замечать встрепенувшегося от любопытства Темного Лорда.

- Обращайся, брат, - тепло ответил он. Атмосфера стала несколько спокойнее. Маги вышли из круга и двинулись в сторону дома, оставляя костер гореть до следующей ночи. Нарцисса вдруг крепко обняла Астарота, прижимая к себе.

- Я так испугалась. Люциус не предупредил меня, что ты будешь разжигать огонь кровью, - зашептала она, хотя все ее прекрасно слышали. Небольшая дрожь дала мальчику понять, что девушка говорила правду.

- Извини, Нарси. Я всегда так делаю. Это самый надежный способ удержать духов. Они связаны моей кровью и магией и не могут перешагнуть барьер. Только кто-то с кровью Малфоев может выйти за его пределы. И еще это помогает охранять поместье от чужаков, - спокойно пояснил Астарот. Он высвободился из объятий, но взял ее за руку и держал, пока они шли в дом.

Почувствовав себя исключенным из «семейного» разговора, Темный Лорд зашипел:

- Мне бы хотелось узнать об этом ритуале подробнее, Астарот. И, вероятно, о других ритуалах. Насколько я понимаю, Абраксас и Люциус кое-что упустили, говоря о тебе.

Угрожающие нотки заставили троих волшебников вспомнить о присутствии Волдеморта.

- Я расскажу за ужином, - ответил мальчик.

Они прошли в холл и встретили там дюжину взволнованных эльфов. Все, как один, склонились перед новым главой рода.

- Хозяин Люциус, мы, домашние эльфы, безмерно счастливы узнать, что Вы стали новым лордом Малфоем, - произнес самый старый, седой эльф. – Мы, как и прежде, будем рады служить Вам до конца своих дней.

- Я не сомневаюсь, - высокомерно заявил молодой волшебник. – Теперь займитесь своими делами.

Домовики мгновенно рассеялись по поместью, за исключением одного.

- Твирси приготовил главную гостиную, Хозяин, - эльф поклонился Астароту, и тот кивнул в ответ, позволяя домовику исчезнуть.

- Люки, Нарцисса, вы останетесь на ночь? – спросил мальчик, двигаясь в направление гостиной, где домовики уже накрывали на стол.

- Да. Мы вернемся в Хогвартс утром, - кивнул Люциус, поддерживая невесту за локоть. Девушка улыбнулась ему. – Мы, конечно, уже поздравили тебя с днем рождения сов…

Астарот едва сдержался, чтобы не спрятать лицо в ладонях, но не смог избежать румянца. Темный Лорд усмехнулся.

- Нам нужно будет обсудить с тобой один вопрос, Люциус. Сразу после ужина. Кое-что, касаемо просьбы моего юного супруга, - он особо подчеркнул слово «юный». Молодой волшебник замолчал на полуслове и непонимающе посмотрел сначала на Господина, затем на прячущего глаза брата. – Относительно наставничества в некоторых древних искусствах.

Лорд Малфой уловил намек и сам готов был провалиться на том же месте. Нарцисса, к счастью, тактично промолчала. Она не была в курсе и не стремилась знать об их делах больше, чем ее спутник сообщал ей.

- Конечно, Милорд, - покорно согласился Люциус.


	7. Откровения

Ранее в фике: Канон до встречи Гарри Поттера с Волдемортом на поляне в Запретном лесу. 60-е годы: в семье Малфоев рождается второй сын, который станет супругом Темного Лорда. Абраксас заключает брачный договор, через несколько лет умирает. Пока Люциус учится в Хогвартсе, его брат Астарот живет с Темным Лордом. В день рождения мальчик позволяет себе лишнего в отношении Рабастана Лестрэйнджа. На Самайн он выполняет сложный ритуал вызова духа отца. Волдеморт заинтригован.

* * *

**Глава 6. Откровения.**

Трапеза выглядела скромно по меркам аристократов, но никто не жаловался. Пища, приготовленная эльфами на новом, ритуальном огне, была свежей, с минимумом специй и приправ. В отличие от остальных Астарот проголодался, но он не мог позволить себе наброситься на еду, словно нищий оборванец.

Во главе стола, вопреки традиции, сел Темный Лорд. Формально он был лишь гостем, но Люциус почитал его как наставника и будущего Господина, поэтому беспрекословно занял место справа от мужчины. Астарот несколько неохотно сел по левую руку от будущего супруга, Нарцисса расположилась рядом с Люциусом. Когда маги были за столом, Волдеморт довольно усмехнулся. Он взмахнул своей белой, похожей на кость палочкой, и его тарелка наполнилась. Другие восприняли это как разрешение начать ужин.

- Требуются ли какие-то слова перед принятием пищи? – с интересом спросил Темный Лорд у Астарота. Мальчик покачал головой.

- Вы можете есть, - равнодушно заявил он и тихо постучал вилкой по краю тарелки. Перед ним появилась треска с картофелем, а бокал наполнился кроваво-красной жидкостью.

Волдеморт нахмурился сначала на слова, затем на напиток. Видя, как мальчик бесцеремонно приступает к трапезе, он решил, что поторопился с выводами о его характере. Очевидно, сломать его будет непросто. Но это немного подождет. Он перенес свое внимание на старшего Малфоя.

- Как дела в школе, Люциус? - поинтересовался мужчина, нарезая мясо.

Чувствуя себя ребенком, отчитывающимся перед опытным Магом, молодой человек все же смог ответить вполне спокойно.

- Превосходно, Милорд. Новое поколение слизеринцев очень перспективно и заинтересовано в более глубоком изучении темных искусств. Некоторых из них обучали дома родители, другие обращаются за помощью ко мне и остальным старшекурсникам.

Темный Лорд одобрительно кивнул. Его юные последователи уже опутали Хогвартс надежными сетями интриг и тайных знаний. Все больше и больше выпускников с факультета его величайшего предка приходили к нему в поисках силы, власти, исполнения своих темных желаний. Ах, это была превосходная игра с человеческими пороками: кто еще помог бы им удовлетворить жажду крови и насилия? Но, конечно, Волдеморт был на вершине, недоступной простым смертным. Ему не было равных. Помимо собственной воли мужчины, его мысли вновь обратились к ребенку, сидящему рядом с ним. Несмотря на красочное шоу, устроенное мальчиком сегодня вечером, Волдеморт был уверен, что ему слишком многого недостает для того, чтобы быть супругом Темного Лорда. В качестве постельной игрушки, на что надеялся сам мальчик, Малфой его не интересовал. Талант к рунам и календарным ритуалам еще не гарантировали огромной магической силы. Парселтанг… он до сих пор не нашел никаких ссылок на появление дара из ниоткуда, а родословная мальчика была достаточно прозрачна. Нет, Астарот Малфой не представлял никакой ценности, кроме денег своей семьи.

- Ты задолжал мне некоторые объяснения, - прошипел Маг, отрывая ребенка от вкусного ужина.

Недовольство скользнуло по лицу юного волшебника, но он кивнул и сложил приборы.

- Что именно тебе интересно? – нейтральным тоном поинтересовался он. Глаза Люциуса расширились от подобного неуважения к Темному Лорду, но он сдержался и не стал вмешиваться. Вопреки его страхам, мужчина не наказал брата за наглость, просто продолжил разговор.

- Я бы хотел услышать о деталях ритуала. Некоторые из них мне были… - он немного помедлил прежде, чем признать свою неосведомленность, - … незнакомы.

Астарот снова кивнул, показывая, что понял его просьбу.

- Как вы знаете, ритуал, исполняемый на Самайн, служит двум целям: общению с Иным миром и добыванию ритуального огня. Перед началом нужно погасить все огни в доме и за его пределами, после чего – магией разжечь костер. Этот огонь очищает участников ритуала от болезней и проклятий, а также обновляет защиту дома. От него нужно зажечь каждый камин и факел. В течение следующего года этот огонь поддерживается эльфами и гасится в ночь Самайна.

Эту часть маги, действительно, знали. Обычай восходил к кельтской встрече новой зимы, особенно рьяно его соблюдали в Ирландии и Шотландии, но английские волшебники давно отошли от традиционных обрядов. Вдобавок, промаггловские законы наложили ряд запретов на подобные старые практики. Например, на человеческие жертвоприношения.

- Полагаю, что твое вхождение в костер заменяет жертву? – уточнил Волдеморт, слегка приободрившись от темы разговора.

- Да. Кровь, горячая как огонь, служит началом, элементом жизни и магии, - ответил Астарот с воодушевлением. Он тоже был рад поговорить о ритуальной магии, ведь никто из окружающих обычно не интересовался его истинной страстью. Единственными, кто слушал его, были покойная Сатвари и несколько эльфов. – Когда огонь зажжен, приносятся жертвы - части животных, и дары в виде фруктов и овощей. Они переходят в Аннун и должны задобрить духов. Потом участники вкушают вместе с ними пищу, приготовленную перед ритуалом. Когда Врата между мирами открыты, умершие могут выйти из костра.

После этих слов мальчик посмотрел на Люциуса. Казалось, они подумали об одном и том же, потому что старший брат вступил в разговор. Он начал издалека.

- Когда я был совсем маленьким, мама всегда проводила ритуал Самайна. Помню, что она рисовала вокруг костра руны. Когда она умерла, - Люциус посмотрел на Астарота с нечитаемым выражением, - во время родов, прямо перед Самайном, отец не хотел и слышать о ритуальной магии. Только спустя три года он, наконец, решил призвать ее дух. На самом деле в поместье нет портрета матери, лишь несколько фотографий. Это странно, но мы привыкли. В тот год отец захотел разобраться, почему так произошло. Он много читал и даже советовался с некромантами. Это не помогло. Поэтому в очередной Самайн он повел нас с Аштартом на ритуальную площадку, разжег огонь и вызвал дух мамы. Но ритуал вышел из под контроля. Призраки накинулись на него, едва не убив.

Люциуса передернуло от неприятных воспоминаний, и Нарцисса накрыла его ладонь своей. Он благодарно кивнул ей и продолжил, глядя куда-то в окно.

- Тогда Аштарт укусил себя за палец и прыгнул в огонь. Я думал, он сошел с ума, но призраки сразу отступили от отца и кинулись к нему. Это было страшно. Они ластились к нему, словно кошки.

Все обернулись к мальчику, который как ни в чем не бывало взялся за бокал. Волдеморт прищурился, и ребенок наградил его угрюмым взглядом.

- Это гранатовый сок, - с агрессией произнес он и сделал несколько глотков. Люциус нахмурился, он, судя по всему, пропустил что-то важное. Тем не менее, он решил закончить свой рассказ.

- Аштарт приказал духам уйти, и они его послушались. Отец был в тяжелом состоянии, мне пришлось вызвать колдомедика. После этого случая он больше не пытался проводить ритуалы, зато Астарот вынудил меня прочитать ему несколько книг о ритуальной магии. Первый свой ритуал он провел через полгода, на Литу, а потом я уехал в Хогвартс.

- В три года? Это необычно, - задумчиво сказал Темный Лорд. Он тоже взял бокал и выпил вина.

- Отец забыл о защитных рунах. Он не был силен в них, в отличие от матери, - вновь заговорил Астарот. – Руны маскируют людей, чтобы умершие враги не смогли их распознать. Призраки, накинувшиеся на отца, мстили ему за то, что он сделал с ними при жизни. Обычно используют маски и костюмы, но мне это кажется лишним, когда есть руны.

- Почему ты это сделал? – тихо спросила Нарцисса, ее синие глаза смотрели на него с теплотой и даже гордостью.

- Я не знаю, - Астарот покачал головой из стороны в сторону. – Просто чувствовал, что нужно делать - заманить духов обратно в огонь. Отец, когда пришел в себя и услышал обо всем, чуть не убил меня.

На мгновение мальчик выглядел печально, но тут же вернул лицу спокойное выражение. Волдеморт отметил эту перемену. Маска чистокровных, которой так знамениты Малфои. Похоже, у ребенка была глубокая связь с отцом, хотя ни тот, ни другой этого не показывали. Если Люциус явно был любимчиком Абраксаса, то младший всегда оставался в его тени. Вся его жизнь была скрыта от посторонних глаз, он не появлялся на публике и не общался со сверстниками. Темный Лорд задумался о том, как Астарот пойдет в Хогвартс, и какую роль будет играть. Нужно поговорить с Люциусом, чтобы он подобрал подходящих учеников пятого-шестого курсов для присмотра за юным Малфоем в будущем. И, конечно, слухи об их брачном договоре не должны достигнуть ушей Дамблдора.

- Ты написал руны не вокруг костра, как твоя мать, но на нас, - вернул разговор в нужное русло Волдеморт.

- Я уже сказал, что кровь помогла замаскировать вас от всех духов, за исключением Малфоев. Мама вела ритуал на расстоянии, и ей нужно было удерживать их в костре. Я держу их связанными изнутри. Даже если они прорвут мою защиту, любой человек с той же кровью, что и у меня, будет поддерживать ее, и руны будут действовать, - мальчик говорил об этом совершенно беззаботно, словно его не волновал подобный исход.

- Ты когда-нибудь видел мать? – осторожно спросил его Люциус.

- Нет. Отец просил меня призвать ее лишь один раз, пару лет назад, но это не сработало.

Лорд Волдеморт перебирал в голове картинки воспоминаний. У него были еще вопросы:

- Ты видел Абраксаса, когда он вышел, не так ли?

Астарот потянулся к тыквенному пирогу. Он неторопливо съел кусок, прежде чем ответить.

- Я вижу их всех. Также как и они меня. Внутри костра – зона перехода в Аннун. Я нахожусь в обоих мирах одновременно.

Волдеморт кивнул своим собственным мыслям.

- Поэтому Абраксас мог тебя касаться, словно он был живым. Или ты – призраком.

Это было любопытно. Ни в одном описании ритуалов, проводимых на Самайн, он не встречал сведений о переходе живого человека в потусторонний мир. Только в маггловских мифах. Определенно, он чего-то не видел. Чего-то очень значимого, что делало Астарота Малфоя таким особенным. Он был убежден, что ребенок не является некромантом. Единственное, что утешало Мага, мальчик принадлежал ему.

- Что случилось с огнем, который вошел в нас? – задал последний вопрос Волдеморт. Ему не терпелось поговорить с Люциусом.

- Он исцелил небольшие повреждения на теле и в магии и снял проклятья. Он, конечно, не всесилен, но я использовал для костра некоторые лечебные травы, которые увеличили эффект.

В целом маги остались довольны беседой, и Волдеморт еще раз похвалил себя за то, что предпочел Малфоев Блэкам. Они закончили ужин в тишине и собственных мыслях, после чего уставший Астарот отправился спать.

На следующий день сразу после завтрака Люциус и Нарцисса отправились в Хогвартс. Астарот продолжил жить в том же ритме, что и раньше, за исключением редких случаев, когда Лорд Волдеморт присоединялся к нему за ужином и без особого интереса расспрашивал, как идут дела на занятиях. За все это время Лестрэйнджи ни разу не навестили его, что, конечно, беспокоило мальчика, но задать вопрос Темному Лорду он не решался. С другой стороны, теперь ему было бы неловко встретиться с Рабастаном. Оттого еще более неожиданным для него стал гость, посетивший его в конце декабря, незадолго до Юла. Когда раздался стук в дверь, он ожидал появления брата, но за порогом стоял Рудольфус.

- Привет, малыш, - усмехнулся он и тепло обнял ребенка, бросившегося к нему в объятья. Оказалось, они оба соскучились друг по другу за долгие два месяца.

- Ты меня бросил, - с обидой ответил Астарот и ударил мужчину кулаком в спину, но не отстранился от него. Надежный и сильный, старший Лестрэйндж казался ему стеной, за которой он хотел бы укрыться от мира.

- Прости. Милорд приказал всем держаться подальше от мэнора, если он сам нас не вызовет, - с сожалением ответил Рудольфус. – Ты не знаешь, почему?

Малфой проигнорировал его, с удовольствием вдыхая знакомый запах волшебника.

- Но я пришел не один, - с хитрецой сказал Лестрэйндж. Астарот успел подумать о Рабастане, когда мужчина продолжил: - Твой драгоценный Лютик и его милая подружка Цисса пригласили меня на ужин.

- Они уже приехали? – спросил мальчик. Рудольфус кивнул.

- Я зашел за тобой. Идем?

Старший волшебник предложил ему руку и повел улыбающегося Малфоя в столовую. Они пришли туда, сияющие и перешептывающиеся, и были встречены удивленным взглядом Люциуса и теплым – Нарциссы.

- С каких это пор вы так подружились? – ревниво прищурился Люциус, глядя на их соединенные руки. Астарот показал брату язык. Рудольфус на эту выходку рассмеялся, а Нарцисса улыбнулась.

- Ты иногда бываешь слеп, дорогой, - пожурила она жениха. – Я еще летом видела, как эти двое секретничали в библиотеке.

Лорд Малфой только сильнее нахмурился.

- Ясно, - произнес он таким тоном, словно его предали не только брат и друг, но и собственная невеста.

- Мы же семья, Люциус, - попыталась успокоить его девушка, но тот продолжил оскорблено смотреть в сторону.

Астарот заметил, что стол еще не накрыт, да и время было раннее. Он воспользовался случаем, чтобы утянуть Рудольфуса в кресло у камина, и залез к нему на колени.

- Посмотри, как он счастлив, я никогда еще не видела его таким, - прошептала Нарцисса Люциусу и тот немного расслабился.

- Что случилось, когда я ушел тогда? – тихо, чтобы их не услышали остальные, спросил Лестрэйндж, и Астарот замер. Он покраснел, нахмурился, а потом вовсе попытался сделать вид, что одновременно оглох, ослеп и онемел. – Раби мне тоже ничего не рассказывает. Он вернулся домой и заперся в своей комнате. Через пару дней его вызвал Милорд, и он пропал на целую неделю. Я начал думать, что он погиб на каком-нибудь задании, но гобелен Лестрэйнджей показывал, что он жив. Когда он вернулся, я вновь засомневался в этом. Он выглядел как живой мертвец: бледный, худой и равнодушный ко всему.

Взглянув на мальчика, Рудольфус понял, что описание получилось довольно красочным, потому что тот выглядел болезненно.

- Волдеморт встретил нас в коридоре и наказал его, - все, что сказал Астарот, но Рудольфус уже догадывался об этом. Он попытался надавить на друга.

- Из-за этого всем запретили появляться в вашем поместье, так?

Малфой кивнул. Его мучила вина, но он не смел рассказать Рудольфусу подробности. В конце концов, если Рабастан не сделал этого, на то были причины. Тем не менее, мальчик хотел убедиться, что с мужчиной все в порядке.

- Как он? – тихо спросил Астарот и уткнулся носом в плечо Рудольфуса. Тот вздохнул и крепче обнял друга.

- Ему уже лучше. Кажется, на нем использовали затяжной Круциатус, режущее проклятье и держали голодом. Ничего, с чем мой брат не смог бы справиться. Знаешь, наш отец не отличается миролюбием и радушием. Но в Раби что-то сломалось, я чувствую. Он стал чаще уходить из дома без предупреждения и возвращаться засветло. Кажется, кто-то повлиял на него больше, чем нужно. Если бы не раны, я бы подумал, что мой брат мучается безответной любовью.

Рудольфус посмотрел на парня с упреком. Но тот лишь вцепился пальцами в его мантию и замотал головой. Было слишком тяжело думать, что человек так страдал из-за него, в то время, как он сам отделался легким испугом.

- Ладно, не будем об этом, - сдался Лестрэйндж. – Ты уже приготовил мне подарок на Рождество?

Астарот улыбнулся, хотя и не чувствовал особого веселья. Однако мальчик был благодарен магу за попытку.

- Ты же не маггл! – возмутился он и немного отстранился от мужчины. – Я подарю тебе полено из ясеня.

- О, - в притворном ликовании воскликнул Рудольфус, - ты его уменьшишь или заставишь сову нести его в обычном виде?

- Я пошлю его камином, - покачал головой Астарот, словно это он был старшим и разъяснял ребенку очевидное. – Как ты думаешь, оно свалится кому-нибудь на голову? Может, его примут за сюрприз от старика Санты?

- Главное, чтобы не от старика Дамблдора, - Рудольфус рассмеялся, привлекая внимание Люциуса и Нарциссы. Но, как оказалось, не только их. В зал вошли еще два человека: устрашающего вида мужчина и безмерно довольная женщина. Они о чем-то мирно беседовали, пока не остановились в дверях столовой.

Темный Лорд решил, что его посетило чувство дежавю, когда обнаружил Астарота вольготно расположившимся на коленях Лестрэйнджа. На этот раз Рудольфуса. Их тесные объятия и рука мужчины, крепко обнимавшая талию мальчика, не оставляли сомнения в степени близости этих двоих. Маг встретился взглядом с младшим Малфоем и был поражен эмоциям, которые тот испытывал. Астарот чувствовал… ревность. Мальчик сузил глаза и осматривал его с ног до головы, словно проверяя на любые признаки измены. Это никак не вязалось с тем, где и с кем был он сам. Однако самое интересное началось, когда Астарот посмотрел на Беллатрикс. Его глаза вспыхнули огнем ненависти. И женщина ответила ему тем же. С яростным криком она выпустила в мальчика Круциатус.

- Протего, - немедленно отреагировал Рудольфус, и вокруг двух волшебников образовался защитный купол. Но это их не спасло от гнева Беллы. Всего минуту назад улыбающаяся и томная девушка сейчас превратилась в кровожадную банши.

- Ты, жалкое ничтожество, что ты сделал с моим мужем? – зарычала она, увернувшись от отразившегося пыточного проклятья, которое попало в стену.

Люциус и Нарцисса вскочили со своих мест и бросились ей наперерез.

- Белла!

- Лестрэйндж! Какого черта?!

Их громкие восклики и суета не заставили ни Волдеморта, ни Астарота сдвинуться с места. Первый решил пока не вмешиваться и понаблюдать за поведением остальных, второй продолжал сверлить взглядом Беллатрикс.

- Успокойся, ведьма! – угрожающе произнес Рудольфус, поддерживая щит и прижимая к себе мальчика еще крепче. – Ты не коснешься и волоса на его голове. Или будешь иметь дело со мной.

Серые глаза Люциуса выражали те же чувства, он бессознательно кивнул. Нарцисса обеспокоенно смотрела на сестру, не зная, нападать на нее или защищать от мужчин. Хотя внутренне она давно выбрала сторону будущего супруга. Ей было совершенно непонятно, почему Белла не видела настоящего характера Рудольфуса и никогда не стремилась сгладить их отношения. К тому же, Нарцисса любила Астарота как младшего брата. Она подумала, что все должно было сложиться по-другому: Белла была бы счастлива с Темным Лордом, а Астарот, вероятно, предназначался Лестрэйнджу.

- Ах, посмотрите на него, - произнесла Беллатрикс, поигрывая палочкой. – Оказывается, ты такой же, как и твой братец. Что же ты скрывал это от меня, Руди? Притворялся приличным? Маменька и папенька бы тебя не похвалили за мужеложство?

- Не забывайся, это твои родители против мужских отношений, не мои, - холодным тоном ответил мужчина. – Но это все равно не дает тебе права оскорблять Астарота и нападать на него. Ты и мизинца его не стоишь.

Казалось, присутствующие совершенно забыли о наличие в комнате Темного Лорда. А вот ему абсолютно не нравилось, к чему все шло. То, что Рудольфус не опроверг подозрения жены, настораживало. Рабастан уже посмел распустить руки и поплатился. Но, по-видимому, это ничему не научило Астарота.

- Белла, опусти палочку, - почти ласково зашипел Волдеморт, прикасаясь к руке ведьмы. Из-за близости своего Господина она немного успокоилась и послушно убрала оружие в карман мантии.

- Но, Милорд, он посмел оскорбить меня, - возмутилась она, умоляюще глядя на Темного Лорда.

- Мы же не хотим кровопролития перед ужином, не так ли, Беллатрикс? – спросил Маг, взгляд которого был темным и тяжелым. Женщина не смела возразить ему, но бросила на мужа и мальчика торжествующий взгляд. Господин был на ее стороне. Астарот прищурил свои рубиновые глаза.

- Как здоровье Рабастана, Рудольфус? – спросил Волдеморт и мужчина чуть вздрогнул. Он снял щит и тоже убрал палочку, оставаясь настороже.

- Ему же лучше, Милорд, - ответил он, после чего кинул быстрый взгляд на младшего Малфоя. Это дало Темному Лорду знать, что Лестрэйндж в курсе некоторых событий. Мальчик упрекающее посмотрел на будущего супруга и неохотно освободился от объятий Рудольфуса.

На столе появились тарелки, и маги решили приступить к ужину. Астарот сел на свое привычное место, усаживая рядом старшего друга. Люциус и Нарцисса расположились напротив их. Когда Темный Лорд сел во главе стола, Беллатрикс уже не осталось места рядом с ним. Она недовольно опустилась на стул возле Нарциссы.

- Я вижу, что у тебя есть очень верные… друзья, дорогой, - обратился Волдеморт к Астароту, усиливая тем самым гнев Беллы. Мальчик кивнул.

- Рудольфус – лучший друг, который только может быть, - сказал он серьезно, вызывая улыбку на лице Лестрэйнджа.

- Смею сказать то же самое об Астарте, Мой Лорд, - с гордостью произнес волшебник, заставляя парня слегка покраснеть и наградить его благодарным взглядом. – Со мной он в полной безопасности, будьте уверены.

Это было интересно. Кажется, что старший Лестрэйндж был в курсе их «семейных» обстоятельств, да и для Беллы это не стало сюрпризом. Возможно, слишком близкое их родство с нынешним лордом Малфоем способствовало распространению слухов. Но больше всего Мага раздражали нежности, которыми обычно не отличались ни Астарот, ни Рудольфус, но сегодня они просто сквозили в воздухе. Темного Лорда всегда злили подобные проявления чувств, ведь он сам не понимал их и не желал испытывать. Слабости, вот что это было. Да, пожалуй, он открыл еще одну слабость своего жениха. И это будет ему на руку.

Беллатрикс что-то прорычала сквозь зубы, получив от Нарциссы обвиняющий взгляд. А Люциус изо всех сил пытался сделать вид, что ничего не случилось, но все-таки настороженно следил за сестрой невесты.

- _Он знает о договоре_? – ни на кого не глядя зашипел Волдеморт на парселтанге, чтобы убедиться в своих подозрениях. Беллатрикс воодушевилась на звуки змеиного языка, ее глаза заблестели, она расправила плечи и гордо подняла голову. Из всех только Люциус знал о даре брата, хотя до этого дня он слышал парселтанг всего один раз. Астарот ничего не ответил, но встретился с мужчиной взглядом и медленно опустил светлые ресницы, моргая. Темный Лорд прищурился.

- Астарот пригласил тебя сегодня отужинать с нами, Рудольфус? – полюбопытствовал он, намекая на нарушение приказа.

- Люциус и Нарцисса были так любезны, Мой Лорд, - ответил волшебник. – Уверен, они согласятся совершить ответный визит и отужинать в поместье Лестрэйндж в ближайшие дни.

- Непременно, - поспешил кивнуть Люциус, а девушка улыбнулась.

- Астарот? – обратился к другу Рудольфус, но тот отрицательно помотал головой.

- Не думаю, что смогу пойти, извини, - сказал он без объяснений. Они оба знали, что это было бы опрометчивым поступком, учитывая обстоятельства.

- Да как ты смеешь? – взорвалась Беллатрикс, едва не вскакивая со стула. – Сначала обжимаешься с моим мужем у всех на глазах, теперь оскорбляешь нас отказом! Мы слишком бедны в твоих глазах? Или ты боишься выйти из дома и заблудиться, ребеночек?

Рудольфус уже хотел ответить жене что-то резкое, когда Астарот положил ладонь на его руку, и мужчина подчинился. Он сам мог постоять за себя, даже если его тело до сих пор помнило боль от Круциатуса, которым наградила его ведьма полгода назад.

- Смею Вас заверить, мадам Лестрэйндж, что я не имел намерения оскорбить Вашего мужа или его семью. Рудольфус всегда желанный гость в этом доме. Но пока Люциус и Нарцисса не состоят в браке, я считаю для себя неприличным присутствовать на семейных ужинах Лестрэйнджей или Блэков, потому что не вхожу в число их близких родственников. Тем более что я еще не был надлежаще представлен чистокровному обществу, - ровным тоном пояснил он.

Темный Лорд усмехнулся тому, как ловко вывернулся его будущий супруг. Хотя многие семьи постепенно снижали требования к гостям, особенно на званых ужинах и балах, Малфои охраняли свой дом от чужаков как Псы Аннуна. То, что он уговорил Люциуса позволить ему проводить в мэноре встречи с последователями, было невероятной удачей. Абраксас бы никогда этого не сделал, скорее, купил бы ему отдельный дом. Но необходимость присматривать за младшим Малфоем творила чудеса. Конечно, он и сам не отпустил бы мальчика к Лестрэйнджам, мало ли что может случиться в присутствии Рабастана. Да и Беллатрикс не упустила бы случая загнать его в угол.

- Почему же ты до сих пор не представлен? – нашла к чему придраться Белла.

Астарот, наконец, убрал руку от Лестрэйнджа и посмотрел на Темного Лорда, словно он был обязан дать ведьме объяснения. Мужчина приподнял брови. Они некоторое время играли в молчанку, приводя женщину в еще большее бешенство.

- Это зависит не от меня, - произнес мальчик, отворачиваясь от Мага. – Решение принимают лорд Малфой и мой будущий супруг.

Он знал, что провоцирует ведьму, но ему было все равно. Разве он виноват, что отец прятал его так долго, у Люциуса не было времени на традиции, а Волдеморт скрывал их будущий союз. С другой стороны, Астарот не чувствовал потребности в общении с толпой незнакомцев и охотников до громкого имени его семьи. Играть идеального аристократа было скучно.

Беллатрикс разрывалась между желанием оскорбить Люциуса и страхом попасть в немилость своего Господина. Но это ее не остановило. Громко фыркнув, он бросила на старшего Малфоя взгляд, полный презрения.

- Не удивительно, - съязвила она, - этот ни на что не годный малолетка стал лордом только из-за смерти любимого папочки.

- Белла! – не смогла удержать возмущения Нарцисса. - Ты говоришь о моем будущем муже!

Было не так хорошо известно, но все три сестры Блэк обладали грозным характером, их фамильной чертой. И Беллатрикс иногда побаивалась Нарциссу, особенно, когда дело касалось Малфоя. Вот и теперь она немного поубавила пыла.

- Не кипятись, Цисса. Я только лишь сказала правду, - воскликнула она, обороняясь.

- Ты не будешь разговаривать так с моим супругом или его братом, тебе понятно? – пригрозила девушка и дождалась от сестры побежденного вздоха. Миссис Лестрэйндж нахмурилась, но не стала продолжать нападки на Малфоев.

- Отвечая на твой вопрос, Белла, - неожиданно произнес Волдеморт загадочным тоном, - Астарот будет представлен обществу следующим летом.

Для мальчика это было сюрпризом. Оказывается, некоторые решения относительно его судьбы принимались втайне от него. Это была полезная информация к размышлению.

- С чем это связано? – не смог удержать от вопроса Астарот.

- Ты ведь не можешь пропустить свадьбу собственного брата? – поддел его мужчина. – Поэтому сразу после окончания учебного года в Хогвартсе будет устроен прием в твою честь.

Младший Малфой не выглядел воодушевленным. Рудольфус, заметив это, склонился к уху мальчика.

- Хватит томиться в башне, принцесса, - прошептал он, заставляя Астарота прикусить губу. Лестрэйндж хитро подмигнул, а мальчик взглядом пообещал ему скорой расправы.

- Хорошо, - ответил парень Волдеморту и вернулся к трапезе.

- Задержись после ужина, Рудольфус, - бесстрастно приказал Темный Лорд через некоторое время.

Астарот сжал кулаки, и две пары красных глаз встретились друг с другом.

- Вижу, на этот раз ты готов биться до последнего, дорогой? – с порочным развлечением прошептал Волдеморт, слегка наклоняя голову в его сторону. – _Одного любовника тебе показалось мало? _

- Мы друзья, - тихо, но твердо произнес Астарот.

Рудольфус положил сильную ладонь на плечо мальчика. Он серьезно посмотрел на своего Господина.

- Я приму любое наказание, Милорд, - сказал он. Если вначале все было для него лишь игрой, теперь он чувствовал глубокую потребность защищать Астарота Малфоя, даже от гнева величайшего темного Мага.


	8. Высшее общество

Ранее:

Младший брат Люциуса Малфоя Астарот - будущий супруг Волдеморта. Они постоянно противостоят друг другу. Хотя Астарот показывает все новые и новые способности, Темный Лорд не стремится признавать его достойным себя-любимого. Мальчик заводит интрижку с Рабастаном Лестрэйнджем, за что оба получают от Милорда нагоняй. В то же время, Астарот очень дорожит дружбой с Рудольфусом и ненавидит Беллу, претендующую на его жениха. Теперь младшему Малфою предстоит серьезное испытание - первый бал.

* * *

**Глава 7. Высшее общество**.

Последующее время до бала в честь младшего Малфоя главный виновник находился в постоянном напряжении: наставники по танцам, этикету, музыке удвоили свои занятия, а француженка-кутюрье без конца наведывалась в поместье с новыми и новыми эскизами парадной мантии. Сказать, что Астарот не испытывал особой радости, было бы слишком мягко. Он буквально каждую свободную минуту прятался в многочисленных укромных уголках дома. В один из таких дней Рудольфус нашел его на улице.

К немалому удивлению двух друзей, Волдеморт не только разрешил старшему из братьев Лестрэйндж навещать мальчика, но и взял с него клятву защищать Астарота при угрозе жизни, здоровью и невинности. Над последним пунктом мужчина немало забавлялся, приводя Малфоя в настоящее бешенство. После памятного ужина их отношения стали еще крепче, а тайны – глубже. Рудольфус учил парня некоторым полезным заклинаниям частной жизни, например, заглушающему или накрепко запирающему пологи кровати. Хотя Астарот пока не имел палочки, он впитывал новые знания как губка.

Одним из немногих развлечений Малфой-мэнора была верховая езда. Абраксас, пусть он и не был особым поклонником конных прогулок, настаивал на обязательном обучении этому искусству. Именно поэтому и Люциус, и Астарот с пяти лет уже ездили на пони, а с восьми – на лошади. Конечно же, кони были редкой магической породы – меарас. Белые с черными глазами, невероятно быстрые и выносливые, известные своим строптивым нравом и долгожительством. Серые низкорослые пони не могли с ними сравниться, зато не старались сбросить седока на землю. Как бы то ни было, Астарот очень любил животных и испытывал рядом с ними особенное спокойствие, умиротворенность. Они отвечали ему взаимностью.

Конюшня поместья была просторной, из светлого дерева и камня, с десятками стойл, крытым манежем и лазаретом. Построили ее полторы сотни лет назад, когда один из прадедов Абраксаса увлекся скачками и тайком выставлял своих чистокровных лошадей на маггловских состязаниях. Это приносило огромные деньги в семейное хранилище. Конечно же, такая информация обычно замалчивалась, дабы не навредить репутации Малфоев. Помимо прочего к услугам хозяев было две кареты и четыре экипажа, которые обычно пылились без дела.

Эльфы заботились о том, чтобы все животные были сыты, здоровы и ухожены. Их регулярно расчесывали, чистили, выпускали на территорию поместья, чтобы они могли вволю порезвиться. Для таких энергичных животных требовалось много простора и свежего воздуха, поэтому они часто бродили по лесу и возле реки. Иногда молодой хозяин составлял им компанию, но под постоянным прессом последних месяцев ему редко это удавалось.

В теплый апрельский день Рудольфус искал своего друга по всему дому, когда увидел его в окно верхом на белоснежном жеребце. Астарот был одет в непривычно тесную одежду для верховой езды кремового цвета и показался бы принцем из маггловских сказок, если бы Лестрэйндж был с ними знаком. Мальчик сидел на коне без седла и узды, он крепко держал гриву животного и, одновременно, ласково гладил его другой рукой. Конь опасно раздувал ноздри и гарцевал вокруг журчащего фонтана, иногда вставая на дыбы. Малфой совершенно бесстрашно поощрял его и, казалось, держался только благодаря самой магии.

- Занимательное зрелище, не правда ли, Рудольфус, - раздался рядом с молодым человеком чуть шипящий голос. Волшебник тут же обернулся и поклонился.

- Мой Лорд, - он не смел поднять головы, пока не увидел легкий взмах бледной руки.

- Полагаю, ты нашел, что искал? – спросил Волдеморт, но, не дожидаясь ответа, перевел взгляд в окно. – Надеюсь, ты еще помнишь наш уговор?

- Конечно, Милорд. Астароту ничего не угрожает. Если позволите, я присоединюсь к нему. Судя по тому, как ведет себя лошадь, вскоре ему может понадобиться помощь.

Маг кивнул, не обращая на него внимания. Он был полностью погружен в собственные мысли. Волдеморт еще долго стоял там, даже когда увидел, что Лестрэйндж спустился вниз.

- Астарт, - крикнул Рудольфус, подходя ближе к другу, и помахал обернувшемуся парню рукой.

Лошадь, вдруг взбесилась, словно ее пришпорили, и издала дикое ржание. Животное встало на дыбы, потом опустило копыта на землю и яростно забило ими по гравию.

- Хельхейм, - строго скомандовал Астарот, ударяя коня ладонью в бок. – Ta det med ro*. Это мой друг.

Жеребец громко фыркнул и стал чуть более смирным, он величественно подошел к незнакомцу, позволяя магу рассмотреть себя. Лестрэйндж, успевший немного испугаться и почувствовать себя виноватым, удивленно смотрел на наездника и его коня. На тот краткий миг, когда лошадь выглядела угрожающе, словно собиралась его убить, он пожалел о своей беспечности. Из курса Ухода за магическими существами в Хогвартсе мужчина знал, что с животными, особенно копытными, нужно общаться крайне уважительно. Магия делала их сильнее, не каждый мог обуздать их. Но у Астарота был особенный талант в приручении… животных.

- Привет, Рудольфус, - Малфой улыбнулся, с нежностью обнимая коня за шею. – Познакомься, это Хельхейм. Он тебя не тронет. Можешь его погладить.

Хельхейм снова издал насмешливый звук, показывающий, что его не стоит принимать за клубкопуха. Мужчина был с этим полностью согласен. Он крайне осторожно положил ладонь на морду жеребца и провел ею по гладкой белой коже. Вопреки опасениям, лошадь успокоилась и не напала на него.

- Хороший мальчик, - хитро произнес Астарот, не уточняя, к кому он обращался. На пристальный взгляд друга он только тихо засмеялся. Что ни говори, он успел научиться у мужчины некоторым приемам и использовал их на нем самом.

- Рад видеть, что у тебя приподнятое настроение, - с ноткой недовольства сказал Лестрэйндж. – Не знал, что ты ездишь верхом.

Малфой высокомерно взглянул на него и в этот момент был очень похож на своего коня.

- Отец был непреклонен. Аристократ рожден в седле. Метлы – это прекрасно, но лошади гораздо интереснее. С ними нужно научиться общаться, почувствовать их характер. Ты не можешь просто сесть и приказать им везти тебя, куда тебе хочется. Верховая езда требует мастерства и ловкости. Люки, правда, бросил это занятие почти сразу. Из-за политики и потому, что у него не получалось подобрать ключик к лошадям.

Казалось, парень задрал нос еще выше обычного. Рудольфус вздохнул.

- Отлично, я тебя понял. Теперь перестань строить из себя Малфоя и превратись обратно в человека, - произнес он, качая головой.

- Эй! – воскликнул мальчик. Конь под ним встрепенулся, заставляя мужчину невольно отшатнуться на безопасное расстояние. – Хельхейм, галоп.

В одно короткое мгновение конь развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и стремительно исчез в лабиринте высоких кустов тиса, оставляя за собой клубы пыли. Рудольфус недовольно последовал за ними. Когда он, наконец, догнал Астарота, тот уже спешился и гладил жеребца, пьющего воду из ручья. Они отъехали не так далеко от дома, его еще можно было разглядеть за деревьями, но местность вокруг выглядела дикой, естественной, как если бы ее никогда не касалась рука человека. Собственно, так и было.

- Извини, Астарт, я должен был понять, что ты не в духе, - искренне признал старший волшебник, садясь на берег. Мальчик опустился рядом с ним и запустил тонкую ладонь в слегка растрепанные волосы.

- Я просто хочу, чтобы все, наконец, закончилось, - устало вымолвил Малфой и уронил голову на плечо друга.

Они еще долго сидели молча, наблюдая за жеребцом, мирно жующим молодую зеленую траву. Присутствие Рудольфуса помогало Астароту почувствовать себя в безопасности, хотя никакой реальной угрозы не возникало. Но в последнее время парень так нервничал, что Волдеморту даже пришлось уволить одного из его наставников. Юный волшебник усмехнулся, вспоминая, как это случилось.

Темный Лорд бесшумно двигался по огромному поместью Малфоев, обдумывая очередной ход своей затянувшейся шахматной партии с Дамблдором. Старик пока явно проигрывал, ведь наиболее значимые фигуры были на стороне Волдеморта. Кроме нескольких пешек и пары коней, способных на неожиданные ходы, в лагере «белых» еще не появилось реальной силы. В отличие от темных чистокровных семей, светлые не торопились объединяться даже под командованием победителя последнего сражения: кто-то из-за смутного прошлого Альбуса и его эксцентричности, кто-то по причине нелюбви к боевым действиям. Так или иначе, Темный Лорд был почти уверен в скорой победе. Каких-нибудь пять-семь лет, и магический мир падет к его ногам.

В своих раздумьях Маг едва ли заметил, что приблизился к комнате, где проходил очередной урок младшего Малфоя. Он очнулся, когда до него долетели звуки скрипки, далекие от идеала, натянутые, резкие, бьющие по ушам. Они напоминали какую-то известную мелодию, но были уж очень фальшивыми, чтобы опознать ее.

- Стоп! Я уже сотню раз говорила Вам, мистер Малфой, держать смычек расслабленной рукой. То, что Вы делаете, это просто издевательство над инструментом и моими ушами, - раздался высокий и крайне недовольный голос преподавательницы, которая сумела перекричать даже музыку. Скрипка с последним жалобным стоном умолкла.

- Если держать его еще легче, он выпадет, - раздался другой раздраженный голос, на этот раз Астарота. Волдеморт удивленно замер перед дверью. Теперь, когда они прожили в одном доме полгода, он знал, что мальчик умеет быть вежливым и сдержанным, но с некоторыми людьми позволяет себе лишнего. Казалось, сейчас юный аристократ в бешенстве. – Сколько можно заниматься этой ерундой?! Я устал!

- Держи свой дерзкий язык на замке, мальчишка. Что за тон ты себе позволяешь?! Чему тебя только учат в этом доме? Не удивительно, как пали нравы нынешней молодежи с такими-то опекунами, - ворчала ведьма.

Последовал треск и жалобный вой женщины, но Волдеморт решил насладиться шоу издали.

- Ты… ты…, - наставница глотала воздух. – Это была скрипка Страдивари! Вандал! Чудовище! Чернокнижник!

- ТЫ. МЕНЯ. ДОСТАЛА! – зарычал Астарот. Раздался звук раскалывающегося дерева - это рухнуло на пол пианино. – И ты! И твоя отвратительная скрипка! Я не маггл, чтобы играть руками!

Огромный взрыв вышиб оконные стекла и двери, открывая Волдеморту прекрасное зрелище. В окружении ярких всполохов магического ветра стоял упрямый, взбешенный Малфой с абсолютно убийственным выражением на лице. Худая женщина с высокими скулами и сероватым лицом, лежала перед ним, придавленная к полу силой его магии. Ее глаза были полны ужаса и отвращения. Но самым интересным во всем этом была музыка. Дикая, яростная, громкая скрипичная музыка гремела вокруг них. «Дьявольская трель» Джузеппе Тартини, одна из самых сложных композиций, исполнением которой славились лишь настоящие виртуозы. Но скрипка по-прежнему лежала разбитой у стены, играла магия ребенка.

Сделав несколько хлопков, Волдеморт вошел в комнату. Астарот обернулся к нему, в алых глазах мелькнуло узнавание, и мальчик стал приходить в себя. Музыка стихла вместе с магией. Темный Лорд даже слегка сожалел об этом: необузданная сила Малфоя тянулась к нему, словно они были созвучны друг другу.

- Судя по тому, что я слышал, мой подопечный больше не нуждается в уроках музыки. Он достаточно компетентен, - с довольным оскалом произнес Маг, глядя на жалкую форму под ногами. – Вы получите расчет немедленно.

Женщина попыталась подняться, но не успела. В нее врезался красный луч проклятья.

- Круцио, - Темный Лорд пытал ведьму с маниакальным удовольствием. Его тонкие губы искривились в подобие улыбки. – Как неосмотрительно с Вашей стороны, мисс Уилдсмит, обвинять мистера Малфоя в использовании темной магии. Я, напротив, готов продемонстрировать Вам ее в полной мере.

- Хватит, - нервным голосом прервал его Астарот. Мужчина посмотрел на него и заметил легкую дрожь в руках мальчика. Было ли это следствием магического всплеска или страха перед проклятьем, Волдеморт не мог сказать точно, но невольно опустил палочку.

– Она слишком громкая, - пожаловался Малфой. И, действительно, от пыточного проклятья голос женщины стал еще более неприятным.

Ведьма теперь тяжело дышала и хрипло кашляла, по щекам текли слезы. Все следы гордости были стерты с ее морщинистого лица, а волосы растрепались.

- Эльф, - приказным тоном произнес Волдеморт, и один из домовиков немедленно выскочил перед ним, кланяясь до земли. – Запри ее в подземелье. Я разберусь с ней позже. Не позволяй ей сбежать или связаться с кем-либо.

- Ссслушаюсь, - пролепетало существо и исчезло вместе с женщиной.

Мужчина осмотрел мальчика на предмет повреждений, но кроме легкого шока ничего не обнаружил. Астарот был тих и задумчив.

- Время обеда, идем, - небрежно бросил старший волшебник, выходя из разрушенной комнаты.

Когда Малфой и Лестрэйндж исчезли из поля зрения, Темный Лорд вернулся к реальности. Да, это воспоминание грело скудную душу Мага. После того случая у него появилась одна замечательная идея, которую он с удовольствием претворил в жизнь.

До бала оставались считанные часы, Люциус, Нарцисса и Астарот спустились в столовую на завтрак и ждали Темного Лорда. Через некоторое время дверь в зал открылась, и в нее вошел незнакомец: среднего роста, с длинными черными волосами, перехваченными шелковой лентой, глубокими темно-синими глазами и аристократическими чертами лица. Мантия волшебника кричала о богатстве и аккуратизме. Его взгляд был открытым, а улыбка снисходительно вежливой.

Люциус моментально поднялся со своего места и недобро глянул на мужчину.

- Кто Вы и как попали в наш дом, сэр? – почти прорычал он.

Незнакомец ослепительно улыбнулся.

- Позвольте представиться, я новый наставник юного мистера Малфоя, - произнес он глубоким низким голосом.

Астарот фыркнул и отвел взгляд в сторону.

- Сколько можно ждать? Мы есть хотим, - сказал мальчик и привычно постучал вилкой по тарелке.

Магия мужчины внезапно вспыхнула. Люциус с ужасом почувствовал знакомую ауру Темного Лорда.

- Вижу, твои манеры нисколько не улучшились, - недовольно произнес Волдеморт, не обращая внимания на лорда Малфоя. Он прошел к своему месту и со свойственной ему элегантностью опустился на стул. – Я надеюсь, что на сегодняшнем балу ты будешь вести себя достойно своего происхождения.

Мальчик бросил на него быстрый взгляд и вновь отвернулся, но Темный Лорд заметил на его щеках легкий румянец. Он усмехнулся, давая парню понять, что его смущение не осталось без внимания. Он, конечно же, должен был догадаться, что Астарота заинтересует его новая внешность, ведь тот был падок на взрослых привлекательных мужчин. Без сомнения, это сыграет ему на руку.

Младший Малфой его узнал почти сразу, но он и не ожидал от своего жениха меньшего. За прошедшее время они успели изучить друг друга, привыкнуть к манерам и жестам, некоторым реакциям и чертам характера.

Люциус робко кашлянул. Он уже пришел в себя и начал завтрак, но резкая перемена в образе Господина не оставила и его равнодушным.

- Есть ли причина того, что Вы представились наставником Астарота, Мой Лорд? – неуверенно спросил он. Волдеморт широко улыбнулся, показывая ровные белоснежные зубы.

- Я уверен, что его появление в обществе вместе со своим наставником вызовет у приглашенных светлых семей гораздо меньше вопросов, чем присутствие Темного Лорда. Вы не согласны со мной?

Нарцисса понимающе кивнула. Люциус посмотрел на брата, который был подозрительно сильно увлечен содержимым своей тарелки.

- Разумеется, Милорд, - произнес старший Малфой.

На первый бал Астарота были приглашены три десятка чистокровных семей, наиболее богатых и старых. В их число входили как темные, так и светлые рода. Все нейтральные семьи, как правило, были либо обедневшими, либо в свое время связались с полукровками и магглорожденными. Лорд Волдеморт уже сделал свои первые, довольно радикальные шаги в магической Британии. Его открытое появление на вечере Малфоев было равносильно объявлению их стороны в войне. Хотя мало кто сомневался, что они были связаны с Темным Лордом, Абраксас убедился, чтобы этому не было доказательств, и семья оставалась на вершине магического сообщества. Иначе, их политическое влияние, места в Совете попечителей и Визенгамоте могли бы быть поставлены под сомнение. Кроме того, Дамблдор несомненно заинтересовался бы Астаротом Малфоем, окажись он в непосредственной близости от Волдеморта.

Таким образом, роль скромного учителя при ребенке из семьи аристократов, давала Магу шанс приглядеться к светлым семьям и не привлечь внимания к себе. Судя по тому, как легко обманулся Люциус, у Волдеморта также была возможность посмотреть и на своих приближенных с другого ракурса.

К вечеру волнение Астарота зашкаливало, хотя он и держался почти невозмутимо. Мальчик переоделся в парадную мантию и не без помощи эльфов заплел волосы в длинную косу до талии. Мантия состояла из двух частей. Нижняя роба была из белого, переливающегося перламутром шелка с кружевным воротником и узкими рукавами, по которым от локтя вниз шла шнуровка серебряной нитью. Манжеты туго стягивали запястья, а белоснежные перчатки из той же ткани подчеркивали небольшую ладонь. Верхняя мантия из бархата на плечах была глубокого синего цвета и книзу становилась все темнее, как небо безлунной ночью. Ее рукава были узкими в предплечье, а потом резко расширялись и были разрезаны от локтя. Единственная застежка в виде серебряной змеи скрепляла мантию на уровне талии. Подол, казалось, струился по полу клубами темного дыма, однако, заклинания не позволяли запнуться о ткань, зацепиться или испачкать ее.

Довершали образ, хотя и кардинально меняли его, тонкие очки в серебряной оправе с бледно-серыми стеклами. На таком аксессуаре настояла кутюрье. По ее словам, неестественный цвет глаз мальчика мог напугать окружающих. Темный Лорд немедленно согласился с ней: лишнее внимание им было не нужно. Главной задачей очков было создать иллюзию серой радужки, взамен обычной розовой. Даже красные глаза казались в них лишь темно-серыми, словно грозовые тучи. Чары работали и тогда, когда кто-либо смотрел сбоку, за пределами линз. Само заклинание напоминало по структуре водоотталкивающее, его сложно было отличить. И, разумеется, на стекла было наложено еще с десяток разных чар, препятствующих поломке, прилипанию пыли и так далее.

Сжимая тонкие пальцы в белоснежных перчатках, Малфой вышел из комнаты. Волдеморт в своем новом обличье ждал его на вершине парадной лестницы мэнора. Как главное действующее лицо, Астарот должен был появиться, когда все гости соберутся в бальном зале. Мальчик прошел мимо другого человека, не удостоив его даже взгляда, но был остановлен сильной рукой. Властно обняв его за талию, Темный Лорд зашептал:

- Не забудь, что твой первый танец принадлежит мне. Не смей уходить от меня дальше, чем на пять шагов и не позволяй себе лишнего.

Астарот невольно зарычал в ответ, но тесный контакт с женихом и его откровенная ревность были даже приятны. В конце концов, это лучше, чем равнодушие.

Когда Малфой, наконец, оказался свободен, он поправил мантию и спустился вниз. Волдеморт шел за ним по пятам. Юный волшебник догадывался, что так будет продолжаться весь вечер.

- У тебя есть имя? – спросил мальчик у мужчины, останавливаясь возле двери и неохотно оборачиваясь. Тот был красив, особенно, когда довольно усмехался, глядя на парня сверху вниз.

- Для Вас я – наставник Эмрис, мистер Малфой, - произнес он своим глубоким бархатным голосом и положил ладонь на тонкую спину Астарота. – Идем.

Мальчик покачал головой на выбор имени. В переводе с валлийского оно означало «бессмертный». Обычно так называли Мерлина. Конечно же, Волдеморт не мог не знать этого факта.

С легким толчком дверь распахнулась, открывая двум волшебникам вид на шумный, наполненный множеством людей зал. Астарот еще ни разу не видел так много магов, а тем более, представителей исключительно древних и чистокровных семей. Все взоры толпы были обращены к нему. Поддерживая безупречную маску на лице, он уверенно шагнул внутрь, как никогда остро ощущая присутствие Волдеморта.

- Астарот Ренатус Малфой с наставником, - объявил эльф, стоящий возле дверей.

Мальчик и мужчина двинулись навстречу Люциусу, который выглядел величественно и гордо. Черная мантия, расшитая змеями, белые перчатки, серебряные запонки. Длинные платиновые волосы связаны за спиной шелковой лентой, глаза поблескивают расплавленным серебром. Нарцисса, стоящая рядом с ним, тоже была на высоте. Молодые, богатые, высокородные, они являли собой идеальную пару.

Лорд Малфой беседовал с родителями своей невесты. Именно им выпала честь первыми познакомиться с виновником торжества.

- Дорогой брат, позволь представить тебе мистера Цигнуса Блэка и его супругу миссис Друэллу Блэк, родителей Нарциссы, - произнес Люциус прохладным тоном. – Мистер и миссис Блэк, это мой младший брат, Астарот. И его наставник…

Глядя на стоящего за мальчиком волшебника, Люциус даже растерялся.

- Эмрис, - подсказал ему Астарот. Он вежливо улыбнулся, пожал руку Цигнусу и поцеловал ладонь Друэллы. – Рад с вами познакомиться, мистер Блэк, миссис Блэк. Я много слышал о вас от Нарциссы.

Лица обоих супругов, несмотря на их старания, выражали крайне брезгливое отношение к мальчику. Они, конечно, были в курсе того, что он станет чьим-то младшим супругом, и заранее поставили на нем клеймо «ненормальный». Похоже, что Люциусу доставалось ничуть не меньше презрения. Скромный наставник не был даже удостоен их внимания. Астарот, со своей стороны, держался безупречно и не показывал истинных чувств, хотя ему хотелось высказать напыщенным магам все, что он о них думает.

К счастью, при таком количестве приглашенных, было бы невежливо долго беседовать с кем-то одним. Малфои были рады сменить компанию, пусть даже на Лестрэйнджей.

Сначала Астарот заметил Рудольфуса и улыбнулся ему теплее, чем положено. Однако наличие рядом родителей мужчины и Беллатрикс немного подпортило настроение парня. А вот появление на вечере Рабастана стало для мальчика неожиданностью. Он был уверен, что Волдеморт не одобрил бы подобного. И, судя по тому, что его плечо крепко схватила чужая рука, Темный Лорд явно не был рад этой встрече.

- Астарот, это лорд Лестрэйндж и его супруга, а также их сыновья: Рудольфус с женой Беллатрикс и Рабастан, - произнес Люциус.

Несмотря на то, что с некоторыми мальчик был более чем знаком, они никогда не были представлены друг другу, как того требовал этикет. Более всего в этой встрече Астарота забавляло то, что Белла постоянно оглядывалась по сторонам, ожидая, что где-нибудь, как черт из табакерки, появиться ее ненаглядный Хозяин. Мальчик усмехнулся, переглядываясь с Рудольфусом. Мужчины пожали ему руки, женщинам, как бы сильно ему это не претило, пришлось руки поцеловать. В тот момент, когда пришла очередь Рабастана, он задержал ладонь мальчика в своей немного дольше, чем нужно.

- Могу ли я рассчитывать на танец с Вами, мистер Малфой? – спросил он чуть взволнованным голосом. Видимо, это не укрылось от окружающих: старшие Лестрэйнджи внимательно приглядывались сначала к сыну, затем к мальчику.

Астарот знал, что поступает неправильно, когда позволил себе легкую улыбку.

- Конечно, мистер Лестрэйндж. Я с удовольствием повальсирую с Вами.

- Боюсь, что танцы начнутся не раньше, чем через три часа, - с едва заметной ноткой недовольства в голосе вдруг произнес мужчина за спиной младшего Малфоя. Все были вынуждены обратить на него внимание. Астароту невыносимо хотелось ткнуть его в бок и заставить Мага помолчать, а еще лучше, скрыться с глаз долой. Люциус же мечтал провалиться на том же месте, где стоял. Он до сих пор не был в курсе того, что происходило между братом и его женихом, но чувствовал, как Милорд пытается оградить Астарота от любого влияние извне.

Презрительно оглядев незнакомца, Беллатрикс позволила себе недобро усмехнуться:

- Никого не интересует мнение прислуги, - сказала она, морща нос и отворачиваясь от мужчины.

Люциус едва не подавился воздухом, справедливо опасаясь, что бал на этом будет закончен.

О, Астарот чувствовал, что был отмщен сторицей. Он развернулся к Магу вполоборота и насмешливо произнес:

- Вам не стоит беспокоиться, наставник. В танцах я не столь безнадежен, как в музыке.

Мерлин, разговор принимал слишком опасное направление, особенно, когда старшая миссис Лестрэйндж поинтересовалась у волшебника:

- Так Вы – наставник мистер Малфоя в музыке, мистер…

- Эмрис, леди Лестрэйндж. Просто Эмрис. Но, нет, я не преподаю своему ученику музыку. Я, если Вы понимаете, учу его более тонким и тайным искусствам, - произнес он приглушенным голосом и с некоторым придыханием. – Не все в наше время осмеливаются даже произносить их название вслух. Но, так как юный мистер Малфой готовится стать супругом одного влиятельного человека, он, непременно, должен быть обучен некоторым тонкостям семейной жизни.

Даже Белла, казалось, уловила суть. В подтверждение ее догадки, мужчина поправил выбившийся из идеальной прически Малфоя светлый локон, словно невзначай скользя лишенными перчаток пальцами по щеке и шее мальчика. Астарот слегка покраснел и неуверенно взглянул на Рабастана, который пожирал его глазами. Беллатрикс уже готова была взорваться от ярости, но муж вовремя остановил ее, несильно сдавив предплечье.

- Я уверен, что Ваш ученик успешен во всем, за что берется, - поспешил ответить Рудольфус. Он бросил на мужчину серьезный, внимательный взгляд. Затем перевел вопросительный взгляд на своего юного друга. Астарот кивнул.

- Это так, мистер Лестрэйндж, - ответил мальчик на невысказанный вопрос. – И спасибо за комплимент.

Конечно же, Рудольфус был в курсе того, что Темный Лорд запретил своему жениху даже думать о подобном обучении. Это и то, как собственнически наставник держал младшего Малфоя, навело его на правильную мысль. Рудольфусу хотелось вздохнуть и, одновременно, улыбнуться. Астарот, казалось, не мог жить обычной жизнью, словно это было для него слишком скучным занятием.

Лестрэйндж с уважением взглянул на Темного Лорда и дал ему едва заметный кивок. Мужчина скривил губы в легкой усмешке. Он знал об умении двух друзей общаться полунамеками и взглядами. Это по-прежнему раздражало его. С другой стороны, возможно, Рудольфус теперь будет более тщательно приглядывать за братом, который едва ли не облизывался на чужого жениха. А тот и рад спровоцировать несостоявшегося любовничка.

Опасаясь своего собственного фиаско, Волдеморт кинул взгляд на Люциуса. Лорд Малфой понял намек и быстро раскланялся с Лестрэйнджами. Казалось, вся их группа вздохнула с облегчением, переходя к другим гостям.

Спустя примерно полтора часа у Астарота наконец-то появилась возможность отдохнуть от конвоя: Люциус отозвал Волдеморта по какому-то срочному делу, а Нарцисса тактично удалилась к дамам. Мальчик использовал свой шанс поближе присмотреться к другим детям и подросткам, приглашенным на его бал. В одном из уголков зала он заметил парня, несколько старше и уж точно выше его на добрые пять дюймов. Но не это привлекло его к другому человеку. Тот неуловимо напоминал Астароту кое-кого еще. Самого себя.

Дело было в том, что всегда, сколько он себя помнил, Астарот Малфой видел странные сны о мальчике-волшебнике. Сновидения появлялись не каждую ночь, но в последнее время становились все чаще и длительнее. Связующим звеном их была спонтанная магия мальчика, хотя сам он и не догадывался о природе его странных способностей.

В раннем детстве Астарот даже не знал имени другого ребенка, впрочем, и мальчик, казалось, тоже не знал его. Со временем Малфой понял, что тот жил среди магглов. И магглы были ужасны. Они позволяли себе издеваться над ни в чем не повинном ребенком. Родные дядя и тетя обращались с ним как с грязью. Учителя и одноклассники избегали его.

Его звали Гарри… Гарри Поттер.

- Поттер, - окрик со стороны привлек внимание Астарота, и он быстро вернулся в реальность. Первой его мыслью было, что обращаются к нему. И, только увидев в паре шагов от себя высокого коренастого парня в дорогой мантии, он понял, что все еще находится на собственном празднике в мэноре.

На звук отреагировал и тот парень, за которым наблюдал Малфой. Он обернулся, заставляя Астарота невольно отступить в тень. Этот человек был очень похож на Гарри, у них было практически одно лицо, но они отличались возрастом, ростом и цветом глаз. Одежда и выражение лица также были иными. Этот мальчик выглядел избалованным принцем, в то время как Гарри рядом с ним показался бы нищим подражателем. Астарот мог бы подумать, что видел во сне близнеца этого Поттера, но была еще одна важная деталь, которая делала такие мысли невозможными. Гарри жил в будущем, он даже еще не родился.

Тем временем, два гостя вступили в дружескую беседу.

- Привет, Фрэнк. Ты не видел Сириуса? Он куда-то смылся, чтобы не общаться со своим братцем, - насмешливо произнес Поттер, все еще озираясь по сторонам. Его собеседник пожал плечами и добродушно усмехнулся.

- Это в его стиле. Думаю, он ищет, над кем подшутить…

И, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, к ним подбежал другой подросток, того же возраста, что и Поттер, с длинными черными волосами и озорной ухмылкой.

- Вот ты где, Джеймс, я уж думал, что тебя похитил кто-нибудь из Слизней, - громко заявил он, хлопая друга по плечу.

Как бы сильно ни хотелось Астароту понаблюдать за веселой компанией, перед ним вдруг возник другой человек. Копна рыжих волос сбила его с толку, полностью загораживая трех мальчиков. Большие голубые глаза уставились прямо на него.

- Привет, - раздался тонкий девичий голосок, и небольшая ладошка в зеленой перчатке схватила его за руку. – Я Гёфьён Селвин, но все называют меня Гевьон.

- Привет, - растеряно произнес Астарот. Он еще не встречал столь обезоруживающей наглости и простоты. Только ни в этом мире, где живут высокомерные чистокровные снобы. Хотя, если подумать, эта девочка ему нравилась: она была одного с ним роста, тонкого телосложения, а ее глаза светились любопытством.

- Ты ведь Астарот Малфой, так? – с энтузиазмом продолжила Гевьон, не обращая внимания на замешательство мальчика. – У тебя красивый дом.

- Спасибо, - вежливо ответил Малфой, стараясь придумать тему для разговора, но гостья уже все сделала за него.

- Я здесь с родителями и старшим братом Дорианом, но у них слишком много знакомых, чтобы обращать на меня внимание, поэтому я решила побродить вокруг и увидела тебя. Ты от кого-то прячешься?

- Отдыхаю, - выдохнул Астарот.

Казалось, девочка ему не поверила. Она бросила на него понимающий взгляд и улыбнулась.

- Ну, в таком случае, не стоит ли тебе, как хозяину, развлекать своих гостей?

- Вот уж нет. Я не клоун, - немного резко бросил Астарот. Он заметил, что Волдеморт с Люциусом вернулись в зал и оглядывались в поисках его самого. Вежливо поклонившись девочке, он произнес:

- Прошу меня извинить, мисс Селвин, я должен вернуться к брату.

- Ах, не стоит оправдываться, мистер Малфой. Надеюсь, мы с Вами еще увидимся, - весело отмахнулась от него маленькая волшебница и исчезла почти также внезапно, как появилась.

Близилось время танцев, и Астарот вновь чувствовал себя как на иголках. Мало того, что ему придется вальсировать с Волдемортом, так он еще согласился на приглашение Рабастана.

«Кто меня тянул за язык?» - спрашивал он сам себя, но, в силу его психического здоровья, никто не отзывался.

Вдобавок ко всему, Темный Лорд явно был неспокоен. Он оглядывал гостей по нескольку раз и щурил красивые синие глаза. Соотношение светлых и темных семей на вечере было примерно одинаково. Почти никто не отказался от приглашения, поэтому сейчас некоторые маги вели светские разговоры, в то время как другие сверлили друг друга злыми взглядами. Напряжение между двумя вечно противоборствующими лагерями не смягчалось даже отсутствием главных подстрекателей. Так, например, Цигнус Блэк уже успел вступить в конфронтацию с Бартемиусом Краучем относительно некоторых вопросов, вынесенных на следующее заседание Визенгамота. Люциус, следуя примеру своего отца, старался сгладить углы и заручиться поддержкой обеих сторон. Разумеется, любой его сегодняшний союз был бы выгоден Темному Лорду.

Заиграли первые ноты вальса, и Астарот неожиданно обнаружил себя посреди танцпола в крепких объятиях своего привлекательного наставника. Одна рука Волдеморта покоилась на его талии, другая ухватила тонкую ладонь. У мальчика было ощущение, что он плывет по течению и мерно покачивается на волнах музыки.

- Позвольте узнать, что так отвлекло Ваше внимание, мистер Малфой? – небрежно поинтересовался Волдеморт, вовлекая его в тихий разговор.

Астарот попытался сосредоточиться на женихе, но его лицо было слишком красивым, чтобы не краснеть. Усмехнувшись, мужчина слегка погладил талию мальчика одним из пальцев. Ткань мантии была слишком тонкой, а кожа – чувствительной. Астарот задышал чаще и его сердце, казалось, бросилось вскачь.

«Гораздо проще иметь с ним дело, когда его внешность не противоречит характеру», - думал Малфой, безуспешно уговаривая свое тело слушаться и вести себя в соответствии с этикетом. Но его попытки были тщетны.

Мужчина подхватил его и закружил в воздухе. Конечно, хрупкое тело блондина казалось ему пушинкой. Астарот обратил внимание на окружающий мир: вокруг них было еще много других пар, в том числе Люциус с Нарциссой.

- Не смей игнорировать меня, - зашипел Темный Лорд, а его руки крепче вцепились в мальчика. Осознав, что слишком отвлекся, Малфой был вынужден действовать быстро, пока ситуация не вышла из-под контроля. Он инстинктивно потянул магию Волдеморта на себя, так, что его ладони раскалились от жара. Проходя сквозь тело мальчика, сливаясь с его собственной силой, магия мужчины текла по Астароту и уходила в пол. Они продолжали кружить по залу в быстром ритме, а волны теплой, густой магии шли по всему помещению, вызывая волнение и трепет волшебников.

Кажется, все присутствующие были уверены, то это всего лишь трюк, приготовленный Малфоями, чтобы в очередной раз поразить публику. Никто и не подумал связать прилив чистой сырой магии с присутствием Темного Лорда.

Сам же Волдеморт собственнически сжимал своего жениха в объятиях, мысленно благодаря его за содеянное, и вновь поражаясь его талантам.

- Что бы ты сейчас ни сделал, это никак не меняет факта, что ты посмел игнорировать меня, Астарот, - прошептал Волдеморт и нехотя закончил танец. – Нам нужно поговорить.

Астарот быстро поблагодарил наставника за танец и двинулся в сторону открытого балкона. Однако прежде чем он достиг спасительного уголка и успел вздохнуть полной грудью, к ним подошел Люциус.

- Что случилось? – взволнованно спросил он, придерживая брата за локоть.

- Все в порядке, - попытался убедить его Астарот, но его дыхание все еще было сбито.

- Вам не о чем волноваться, лорд Малфой, - гладким голосом заверил его Волдеморт, приобнимая Астарота за плечи. – Я уверен, мой ученик просто утомился после долгого вечера.

- Разумеется, - кивнул Люциус, хотя и не мог избавиться от гложущего его беспокойства. Как и всегда, к ним вовремя подоспела Нарцисса, положившая ладонь поверх руки Люциуса, успокаивая и отвлекая его.

- Дорогой, я уверена, наставник Эмрис позаботиться об Астароте, а нам нужно вернуться к гостям.

Они, действительно, начали привлекать любопытные взгляды, поэтому неохотно разошлись в разные стороны.

Астарот наконец-то достиг желанной летней прохлады. Солнце уже закатилось, позволяя двум магам укрыться в тени широкого балкона. В зале вновь заиграла музыка.

- Итак, я жду, - строго приказал Волдеморт, подходя к мальчику вплотную. Астарот отвернулся от него, глядя в темноту сада.

- Все в порядке, - повторил он снова. Конечно это лишь спровоцировало Темного Лорда. Он резко дернул мальчика за плечо, разворачивая лицом к себе.

- Я устал, - процедил Астарот сквозь зубы. – Так много людей, шум, гул. Это все в новинку для меня, помнишь?

- Будь уверен, в следующий раз я не буду так снисходителен, - нехотя уступил мужчина. Он приблизился к мальчику, так что Астарот мог ощутить на щеке теплое дыхание.

В полумраке темные глаза Волдеморта светились магией. Пульс Малфоя участился, и мальчик попытался отодвинуться от другого человека, но Темный Лорд удержал его за руку. Он сдернул с Астарота перчатку и сплел их пальцы между собой.

Внезапный контакт магии едва не заставил Астарота упасть не колени. В местах, где кожа двух волшебников соприкасалась, рождалось удовольствие. Легкие импульсы шли из одной ладони в другую.

Астарот громко выдохнул, и Волдеморт, если бы ни его многолетний опыт самоконтроля, наверное, сделал бы то же самое. Это было приятно, интимно, волнующе. Другая рука мужчины захватила пылающую щеку Малфоя, и Астарот издал протестующий стон, возобновляя попытки вырваться. Он понял, что закрыл глаза, и, когда открыл их снова, лицо Волдеморта было в дюйме от его лица. Темный Лорд смотрел на него странным взглядом, останавливаясь глазами на тонких губах Астарота.

Именно в этот момент судьбе было угодно грубо вернуть их в реальность.

- Астарот, - раздался негромкий голос, знакомый обоим магам.

Малфой быстро вырвался из чужих рук и вышел на свет. Раздраженный Волдеморт остался стоять на месте.

- Астарот, - повторил Рабастан с благоговением. Он стремительно приблизился к мальчику и упал на одно колено. Схватив руку молодого Малфоя, ту, что была без перчатки, он жадно припал к ней губами. – Я так скучал по тебе.

- Что ты делаешь? – зашипел на него мальчик, выдергивая руку и отступая от волшебника на шаг. – Кто-нибудь может войти.

Малфой с ужасом посмотрел на то место, где скрывался Волдеморт, но Рабастан не видел Мага, все его внимание было сосредоточено на мальчике.

- Ты обещал мне танец, - без всякой обиды на поведение парня сказал Лестрэйндж, поднимаясь на ноги.

- Ах, да, - немного успокоился Астарот и пошел по направлению к залу. – Идем. Но веди себя прилично.

- Слушаюсь, Моя Леди, - прошептал Рабастан с нежностью и последовал за младшим волшебником.

Волдеморт вышел из тени, недобро глядя им вслед.

«Моя Леди», - небрежно передразнил он соперника и усмехнулся иронии. – «Что ж, Моя Леди, Вы еще пожалеете об этом».

В тот момент, когда их с Астаротом совместная магия полилась по помещению, Темный Лордом овладела жадность. Здесь, на балконе, через из соединенные руки струилась чистая власть. Стоя так близко к источнику этой дикой магии, Волдеморт гадал, будут ли губы Астарота источать тот же порочный вкус.

Нет, он никогда не интересовался плотскими утехами, но сила, скрытая в этом хрупком, тонком теле, была выше, чем у большинства волшебников. И тот факт, что магия ребенка так созвучна его собственной, не оставлял Мага равнодушным.

Танцевать с Рабастаном было не столь волнительно, как с Волдемортом. Астарот признавался себе в этом, в то время как Лестрэйндж кружил его в темпе вальса. Если с Темный Лордом Малфой совершенно забыл, кто он и где находится, то теперь ему хотелось поскорее закончить этот вынужденный танец. Нет, Рабастан ему, конечно, нравился, однако, в глубине души он знал, что никогда не сможет ответить на чувства мужчины в той мере, в которой Лестрэйндж этого заслуживал. Рабастан был обаятелен, внимателен, нежен, не обделен красотой и остроумием. Но, если бы Волдеморт был хоть чуть-чуть человечнее, Астарот бы ни минуты не сомневался в своем выборе. А был ли у него выбор? Нет. Никогда. Он принадлежал Темному Лорду, и ему оставалось только лишь смириться с этим решением отца и будущего супруга как единственно возможным.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Рабастан, бережно обнимая мальчика, и его темные глаза выражали искреннее беспокойство.

- Тебе не стоило приходить, - негромко ответил Астарот. – Он накажет тебя. Снова.

Рабастан нахмурился, но его руки только лишь усилили захват на талии Малфоя.

- Мы не делаем ничего, за что Он мог бы меня наказать, - сказал мужчина уверенно.

Астарот покачал головой и вздохнул. Он должен был закончить все здесь и сейчас. Другого шанса у них просто может не оказаться.

- Поверь мне, ему не нужно повода, - произнес мальчик серьезно и встретился глазами с Лестрэйнджем. – Он имеет на меня право. И он меня не отпустит.

Рабастан непонимающе уставился на парня. Астарот ждал. Эмоции на лице мужчины сменяли одна другую, пока его глаза не расширились.

- Нет, - прошептал он, боясь даже произносить свои предположения.

- Нет. Нет, - повторял он, мотая головой в отрицании, но мысль не желала покидать его.

- Отец… - начал было Астарот, но Рабастан прижал его ближе, словно боялся отпустить.

- Этого просто не может быть, - говорил он скорее для самого себя, но сбился с ритма, и они едва не врезались в другую пару.

Астарот резко остановился, заставляя мужчину закончить танец и следовать за ним.

Как и в прошлый раз это привлекло внимание Люциуса, который вел беседу с одним из высокопоставленных членов Визенгамота. Лорд Малфой извинился перед волшебником и поспешил к брату.

- Мистеру Лестрэйнджу внезапно стало плохо, - начал Астарот, не дожидаясь, пока Люциус спросит его, что случилось. – Я думаю, мы должны предложить ему одну из гостевых комнат.

Старший Малфой внимательно присмотрелся к другу и отметил, что тот находится в шоковом состоянии.

- Конечно, Астарот. Кажется, он дезориентирован.

- Мистер Малфою также пора откланяться, - раздался за спиной Астарота бархатный голос, и тот едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. – Это его первый бал, и он, безусловно, исчерпан.

- Правда. Я надеюсь, Вы позаботитесь о нем, - согласился Люциус. - В любом случае, вечер подходит к концу.

Как только за Астаротом, Рабастаном и Темный Лордом закрылась дверь, мальчик обернулся к жениху, загораживая собой Лестрэйнджа. Волдеморт недобро усмехнулся, доставая палочку.

- В сторону! – приказал он, но Малфой зашипел на него с не меньшей энергией.

- Ты с ума сошел? А сели кто-нибудь выйдет?

Рабастан с растущим ужасом наблюдал за разворачивающейся перед ним сценой. Он не мог не узнать тисовой палочку своего Хозяина.

- Ты просто тянешь время, дорогой, - почти ласково ответил Волдеморт, даже не глядя на Рабастана.

Лестрэйндж собирался упасть на колени, когда Астарот подхватил его и потянул на второй этаж, подальше от бального зала. Волдеморт все еще в обличье Эмриса направился за ними следом.

Оказавшись в гостиной, Рабастан рухнул на пол, низко склонив голову и ожидая наказания.

- Ну-ну, что мы здесь имеем, - наигранно спросил Волдеморт, запирая дверь и выпуская на волю свою магию.

- Мой Лорд, - прошептал Лестрэйндж, не поднимая глаз.

Астарот оперся на стол, потому что ноги отказывались держать его, а магия жениха будоражила больше обычного. Он снял очки и потер онемевшую переносицу. Как бы сильно Малфой не переживал за Рабастана, чувство самосохранения, наконец, взяло верх. Ссориться с Темным Лордом не стоило.

- Мне кажется, что-то подобное уже случалось, не так ли, Астарот?

Заигрывающие нотки в голосе Мага перемешались с угрожающими, а его магия, определенно, бушевала.

- Мы просто танцевали, - бессильно возразил мальчик, зная, что это не поможет успокоить Волдеморта.

- Разумеется, - согласился тот, разглядывая Рабастана с любопытством. – А после этого ты собирался сбежать со своим любовником у всех на глазах.

Лестрэйндж, наконец, посмотрел на Господина, который уже принял свой привычный вид и ласково гладил палочку. Заметив его внимание, Маг усмехнулся.

- Я только сказал Рабастану, что мы… - Астарот запнулся. Его язык прирос к небу и никак не желал признавать правду, хотя мальчик уже не раз говорил об этом.

- Ну же, смелее, - подбодрил его мужчина. – Я тоже хочу это услышать.

Наконец, Малфой взорвался и зарычал.

- Он мой жених, - сказал Астарот, глядя на Рабастана своими красными очами.

Глаза Лестрэйнджа на мгновение остекленели. А потом он резко выдохнул. Догадываться об этом было совсем не так больно, как слышать.

- Как видишь, мой юный супруг совсем не имеет такта, Рабастан, - оскалился Волдеморт. – Или мне тоже называть тебя «Моя Леди», дорогой?

Астарот покраснел, но не нашел, что ответить. Глупое прозвище все-таки достигло неправильных ушей.

- Должен признать, это очень точное определение твоей будущей роли, - зашипел Маг. Он подошел к Астароту и опустил руку на его шею, гладя затылок и заставляя мальчика разрываться между удовольствием и гордостью.

- Возможно, ты задаешься вопросом, как давно Астарот знает, что станет моим мужем? – спросил Волдеморт у Рабастана. Теперь Малфой не смел поднять глаза. Никто не ответил. Все было ясно без слов. Рабастан, тем не менее, до сих пор смотрел на мальчика с обожанием. Видеть, как он очаровательно краснеет и плавится, пусть и под чужими прикосновениями, было невыносимо прекрасно.

Волдеморта такая реакция не радовала. Он уже поднял палочку, но Астарот накрыл его руку своей ладонью.

- Твои мольбы не помогут, - отрезал Темный Лорд, но Астарот не собирался умолять. Он посмотрел на Лестрэйнджа с сожалением.

- Рабастан, - сказал он ровным, твердым голосом. Мужчина посмотрел на него с опаской, не ожидая ничего хорошего. Он покачал головой, отказываясь от всего, что скажет мальчик. – Ты должен разлюбить меня.

Слова приговора прозвучали в комнате, как зловещее предзнаменование. Волдеморт был удивлен и заинтересован. Рабастан смотрел на мальчика, едва скрывая слезы, отказываясь верить, но, в конце концов, обреченно вздохнул.

- Слушаюсь.

* * *

* ta det med ro – по-норвежски значит «успокойся», «будь проще».

Я, честно, старалась изучить некоторые ошибки при игре на скрипке, но понятия не имею, какими они бывают на этапе сложных произведений, таких как «Дьявольская трель». В общем, гр…


	9. Косой переулок

Гарри... бла-бла-бла. Волдеморт... бла-бла-бла. Короче, мне так лень писать резюме предыдущих глав. А еще я очень долго тянула резину с этой главой. Надеюсь, она того стоила.

* * *

**Глава 8. Косой переулок.**

После возвращения Люциуса домой Волдеморту уже не было необходимости постоянно находиться в поместье. Он воспользовался случаем, чтобы привести в порядок некоторые дела, которые ранее ему пришлось отложить. Таким образом, в следующий раз Астарот увидел его только на свадьбе Люциуса и Нарциссы, где Маг снова был в обличье наставника Эмриса. Но и эта встреча прошла почти незаметно.

К слову сказать, наказание Рабастана не закончилось так легко. Услышав приказ, который Астарот отдал мужчине, Лорд Волдеморт засомневался в том, что он выполним. Он вообще считал идею любви смехотворной, а уж возможность разлюбить по приказу – более чем сомнительной. Чтобы проверить Астарота, Волдеморт наложил на Рабастана заклятие подвластия, поставив условие, что Лестрэйндж выполняет только его прямые приказы, и предложил мальчику подчинить другого волшебника своей воле.

Младший Малфой просил Рабастана подняться на ноги, что тот немедленно сделал. После этого Астарот приказал ему поклониться. И снова мужчина выполнил его просьбу без колебаний.

Волдеморт подозревал, что Рабастану или Астароту каким-то образом удалось снять его Империус. Он приказал своему последователю взлететь в воздух, не используя волшебную палочку, и Лестрэйндж сделал это.

Проделав еще несколько экспериментов, Темный Лорд так и не смог победить. Приказы мальчика для Рабастана всегда были важнее, чем его собственные. С каждым провалом Маг пристальнее вглядывался в своего жениха. Благо, что ему не пришло в голову предложить Астароту взять другого подопытного. В этот раз он списал все на чувства, которые Рабастан испытывал к мальчику, но как бы Малфой смог объяснить, что и другие маги подчинятся его приказам? По правде говоря, сам мальчик не знал причин.

И, все-таки, Лестрэйндж не отделался лишь Империусом. Несмотря на неудовольствие Астарота, Волдеморт наградил его несколькими болезненными проклятиями. А самому Малфою запретил встречаться с Рудольфусом, пока бессрочно. Это был тяжелый удар, но Астарот согласился. Не мог не согласиться, когда жизнь Рабастана висела на волоске.

В следующие месяцы жизнь юного мага протекала насыщенно: свадьба лорда и леди Малфой, балы и приемы у других чистокровных. Скучать ему было некогда.

Но никто не мог предугадать, что ясным осенним утром, сразу после одиннадцатого дня рождения, Астарот проснется в своей кровати с мучительным криком и льющимися по бледным щекам горячими слезами. Он долго лежал там, не желая подниматься, то и дело всхлипывая и вновь погружаясь в бесконтрольную истерику.

Ближе к обеденному времени перепуганный эльф выскочил перед новой хозяйкой поместья.

- Хозяйка Нарцисса, скорее! Хозяину Астароту плохо. Он отказывается вставать и разговаривать, и все время плачет, - создание тянуло себя за уши и дико верещало. На одной руке эльфа краснел ожог от утюга или сковороды, Нарциссе было не до того. Услышав о состоянии «брата-в-законе»*, она незамедлительно бросилась к нему в комнату.

Мальчик был в ужасном состоянии: его щеки покраснели от непрекращающихся слез, глаза впали, а губы были искусаны в кровь. Астарот уткнулся носом в подушку и обхватил ее двумя руками, словно утопающий – спасительный круг. На присутствие Нарциссы он почти не отреагировал, только лишь незначительно пошевелился и уставился в одну точку на стене. Молодая женщина не пыталась поговорить с ребенком, лишь утешительно погладила его по волосам и велела эльфу принести горячий куриный суп. Астарот равнодушно съел содержимое тарелки и уснул.

К следующему утру, казалось, состояние мальчика улучшилось. Он спустился на завтрак, хоть и не проронил за это время ни слова, как ни старались Люциус с Нарциссой вовлечь его в разговор. В конце концов, они сдались и решили подождать.

Темный Лорд вошел в поместье Малфоев в ночь Самайна. Молодожены заранее пригласили его принять участие в ритуале, и он не мог отказать. Его юный жених, скорее всего, вновь будет вызывать дух отца, так как сам Абраксас просил об этом год назад. Кроме того, со времени прошлого праздника священный огонь в Маге почти погас и нуждался в обновлении. Не то чтобы Волдеморту требовался дополнительный источник магии, но ему хотелось вновь испытать чувство очищения и полноты.

Каково же было удивление волшебника, когда вместо счастливой семьи он увидел мрачного Люциуса и взволнованную Нарциссу. Чета Малфоев, услышав шаги, устремила свои взоры на дверь. Кажется, они ожидали увидеть кого-то другого.

- Что происходит? – без церемоний потребовал объяснений Волдеморт. Он осмотрел комнату в поисках своего жениха и не нашел его.

- М… Мой Лорд, - невнятно промямлил Люциус, вызывая еще большее недоумение мужчины. – Простите, что не встречаем Вас должным образом.

Маг дал Люциусу немного времени, чтобы взять себя в руки.

- Дело в Астароте, - начал говорить лорд Малфой, вызывая у Волдеморта непрошенное волнение. - Последние дни он ведет себя странно и никому ни о чем не рассказывает. Вернее, он вообще перестал разговаривать и почти не выходит из библиотеки.

Темный Лорд почувствовал, что его разыгрывают. Ничего удивительного в поведении Астарота он не уловил, тот всегда был склонен к уединению и много читал. Видимо, братья слишком отдалились и перестали понимать друг друга. Но могло ли это довести сиятельного лорда Малфоя до столь жалкого состояния? Да и его супруга, отличавшаяся здравомыслием, тоже беспокоилась. Старший мужчина уже собирался выйти из гостиной, когда в дверях появился растрепанный, неухоженный мальчишка, в котором Темный Лорд с трудом узнал Астарота. Но более странной была реакция мальчика: заметив гостя, тот вдруг попятился назад, а его глаза расширились не то в ужасе, не то в недоумении.

Стремительно развернувшись, младший Малфой со всех ног бросился бежать. Но у Темного Лорда не было желания играть в догонялки: взмах палочкой заставил беглеца перелететь через перила лестницы и вновь очутиться пред грозны очи Волдеморта. Поняв, что все попытки уйти тщетны, Астарот остался стоять на месте, глядя в пол и крепко обнимая себя за талию тонкими руками.

- К чему вся эта драма? – раздраженно спросил Маг, с презрением осматривая парня. Кто бы мог подумать, что гордый Астарот Малфой может вести себя словно дикарь, невоспитанный уличный мальчишка, маггл. Волдеморт видел его в разных ситуациях, но никогда еще ребенок не казался настолько жалким.

Когда Темный Лорд не выдержал молчания и дернул подбородок мальчика вверх, он столкнулся с совершенно пустыми глазами, как у инфери или жертвы поцелуя дементора. Что-то явно было не так, сколько бы Волдеморт не хотел признать это. Маг попытался проникнуть в разум мальчика, но обнаружил там лишь абсолютную темноту.

Люциус и Нарцисса, которые вышли в коридор вслед за Темный Лордом, обеспокоенно жались друг к другу, не решаясь подойти к Астароту.

- Должна быть причина такому поведению, - задумчиво произнес Волдеморт. – Давно он так себя ведет?

- Уже два дня, Мой Лорд, - ответил Люциус. – Эльфы нашли его в истерике позавчера утром. Мы думаем, что ему могло что-то присниться. Но он не хочет рассказывать.

Волдеморт покачал головой. Два дня? И ему до сих пор ничего не сообщили? Может ли такое произойти из-за одного сновидения? Нет, этому должно быть другое объяснение. Какое-то проклятье, зелье, эмоциональное потрясение. Возможно, все это как-то связано с Лестрэйнджами?

- Его осматривал колдомедик? – спросил Волдеморт с недовольством. Мальчик стоял рядом с ним сломанной куклой, а Маг не любил, когда его игрушки ломал кто-то другой.

Люциус кивнул. Они уже вызывали врача этим утром, но тот ничего не смог сделать, чтобы исправить ситуацию. Вдобавок ко всему, Астарот не подпускал к себе близко никого из них, включая своих личных эльфов.

- Семейный целитель говорит, что это последствие стресса. С телом и магией все в порядке, - объяснил он.

- Проверяли ли его почту? Личные вещи? – зашипел Маг.

- Ничего необычного, Милорд.

Вдруг мальчик осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть, прижался к Волдеморту. Он ткнулся лбом в грудь мужчины, а руки неловко положил ему на талию. Не сдержав чувств, Астарот всхлипнул и смял мантию Темного Лорда обеими ладонями.

- _Не оставляй меня_, - взмолился он сиплым голосом, роняя слезы на безупречную одежду жениха.

Волдеморт, как и Малфои, уставились на него в шоке. Нарцисса прикрыла рот ладонью на звуки змеиного языка. Но не это ее удивило больше всего. Она замечала, что два волшебника сблизились, и Астарот скучал по мужчине в последнее время, хоть и не говорил об этом. Он иногда заходил в комнату, где раньше жил Темный Лорд и оставался там некоторое время, читая или глядя в окно. В то же время, ему не хватало Рудольфуса. Особенно явно это было заметно, когда мальчик получал редкие письма от старшего друга, и его глаза загорались радостью. Люциус никогда не был слишком ласков с братом, а Нарцисса была занята приемами и домашним хозяйством, чтобы уделить внимание Астароту. Но такое проявление привязанности к Милорду с его стороны было рискованным. Маг не уважал чужие слабости, напротив, относился к ним с презрением.

Словно подтверждая мысли Нарциссы, Волдеморт дернул младшего Малфоя за волосы, заставляя его поднять лицо.

- Патетично, - выплюнул он слова, как если бы это был яд.

Влажные глаза Астарота вновь были живыми, но в них плескалась боль, печаль, страх и бессилие. И самой отвратительной Волдеморту казалась жалость. Жалось к нему самому. Мужчина не знал, что навело его на такой вывод, но чувства мальчика определенно были направлены на него, Темного Лорда, которого боялись и уважали, но точно не жалели. Он терпел от своих последователей безответную любовь, но жалость – никогда. Тем более что в нем не было ничего, что способно вызвать подобные чувства. И, тем не менее, мальчишка посмел смотреть на него сожалеющим, мудрым взглядом.

Волдеморт оттолкнул Малфоя, словно обжегшись. Вопреки его ожиданиям, Астарот не ощетинился и не напал на него, он продолжал смотреть с надеждой.

- Пора начинать ритуал, солнце уже село, - сказал Маг, приводя мантию в порядок и направляясь в сторону выхода. Люциус неуверенно посмотрел на брата, который печально улыбнулся и опустил голову.

- Идем, - тихо произнесла Нарцисса, подталкивая мужа и заставляя двигаться.

Астарот сделал неуверенный шаг и взялся за перила лестницы. Он бросил еще один взгляд на Темного Лорда, остановившегося в дверях. Почувствовав, что за ним следят, Волдеморт обернулся. Его лицо было непроницаемо, а глаза неподвижны.

- Счастливого Хэллоуина, - произнес мальчик и пошел наверх. Перед ним тут же засуетился маленький эльф.

- Хозяин не обедал! – запричитал он и почти преградил тому путь наверх.

- Я поем у себя, Твирси, - едва слышно ответил Астарот и погладил существо по голове. Счастливый эльф схватил его за руку и с довольной улыбкой пошел рядом.

- Аштарт, а как же Самайн? – спросил Люциус, растерянно переводя взгляд со своего Господина на брата.

Нарцисса вздохнула.

- Я сама проведу ритуал, дорогой. Ему нужно отдохнуть.

Темный Лорд никак не прокомментировал поведение Астарота. Внутри него до сих пор горело возмущение, но он решил не портить себе праздник. Ему хотелось проклясть мальчика, хотя еще несколько минут назад он беспокоился за его здоровье. Подумать только, он осмелился нести в присутствии Лорда Волдеморта полнейший бред. С чего мальчик вдруг решил, что он, Темный Лорд, должен слушаться его приказов? Просьб? Или чего бы там ни было. Он в любом случае не собирался _оставлять_ Астарота Малфоя, что бы тот ни подразумевал под этим. Но это не значит, что он будет падать ниц, целовать ему руки и нянчиться с ним целыми днями. То, каким слабым выглядел его жених, разочаровало Волдеморта.

В своих невеселых мыслях Маг достиг ритуальной площадки, на которой Нарцисса уже приготовила все для Самайна. Поняв, что Астарот не в состоянии проводить ритуал, девушка позаботилась обо всем сама. Ведьма прочитала несколько книг в библиотеке Малфоев, кое-что она уже знала от родителей, и теперь ей впервые предстояло воздать честь своей новой семье.

Астарот не мог ничего поделать со своим желанием наблюдать за Темным Лордом. Он погасил огни в доме и вглядывался в темноту, где, как он знал, находились Волдеморт, Люциус и Нарцисса. Он впервые за многие годы следил за ритуалом со стороны. Это был его любимый день в году. Самайн. И теперь этот день был самым ненавистным. День, когда Темный Лорд Волдеморт встретит свой конец. Точно такой же холодной ночью через восемь лет его супруга ждет поражение от годовалого ребенка. Гарри Поттера. Мальчика-который-выжил.

Тонкая рука скользнула по стеклу, очерчивая едва заметную фигуру мужчины, сидящего на освещенной огнем ритуальной площадке. Теперь он знал, что их брак обречен. Он и раньше не предвещал ничего хорошего, но Астарот даже не мог представить себе, что все будет настолько плохо. Да, Темный Лорд – не лучший выбор спутника жизни. Да, Волдеморт – властный, деспотичный садист. Но он сказал Астароту, что никогда не умрет, и мальчик ему поверил. Как бы сам Малфой не относился к смерти, он был уверен, что его жених способен сдержать свое слово, и не отступится от принятого решения.

«Некоторые говорят, что он умер. Бред собачий, на мой взгляд. В нем уж и человеческого-то не было ничего, чтоб помереть»**, - вспомнил мальчик слова, которые Хагрид сказал Гарри в день его одиннадцатилетия.

Астарот сочувствовал Гарри, сыну Джеймса Поттера, который потерял обоих родителей в раннем возрасте. Его жизнь не была медом, а родственники делали все, чтобы ее испортить. Но в тот момент, когда Малфой узнал о смерти Волдеморта, он не мог не пожалеть своего жениха. Исчезнуть из мира, оказаться покинутым своими последователями, быть побежденным младенцем. Нет, Тот-кого-нельзя-называть потерял даже больше, чем имел. Его имени боялись, но он стал изгоем, чье существование вообще отрицали. А Гарри Поттер получил славу, которая ему была не нужна и не понятна.

Маленькая деталь во всей этой истории заставляла Астарота верить в окончательное поражение Лорда Волдеморта. Шрам Гарри был той самой руной солнца - Сигел, которую пятилетний Малфой подарил своему будущему супругу. Руна победителя. Руна, защищающая от смерти. Если он понял ее правильно, а в рунах он не ошибался, Гарри Поттер будет под защитой самой магии. Жив Волдеморт или мертв, однажды он проиграет мальчику навсегда.

В тот момент Астарот Малфой ненавидел Гарри Поттера. Ненавидел самого себя за то, что видит чужое будущее. Он искал способ изменить его, но книги говорили, что это невозможно. Темный Лорд или нет, Леди Смерть нельзя было обмануть. Рано или поздно он должен был предстать перед ней.

«Но мне будет только девятнадцать. Даже если мы поженимся к тому времени, этого слишком мало», - у Астарота почти не осталось слез. Он вынужден был признать, что его чувства к жениху намного глубже, чем он думал. За прошедший год он привык к мужчине, стал, в некотором смысле, зависим от его присутствия. Волдеморт был для мальчика константой, неизменным и главным элементом его будущего.

Нет, Хагрид не говорил Поттеру, был ли у Темного Лорда муж, выжил ли он или погиб, но одно Астарот знал точно – он не отказался бы от Волдеморта, даже зная, что за этим последует. Малфои верны своей семье. Раз Люциус не попал в Азкабан, значит и он сам тоже.

После Самайна Волдеморт игнорировал Астарота и не появлялся у Малфоев несколько месяцев. За это время мальчик не только успокоился, но и увидел некоторые признаки того, что в будущем его жених очень даже жив, если судить по внезапным нападениям на Гарри Поттера: сначала на Хэллоуин, а затем во время первого квиддичного матча. В отличие от гриффиндорца и его друзей, он не верил, что за этим стоит профессор Зельеварения, как бы тот ни был грозен.

Астарот восхищался Хогвартсом и, особенно, его бесконечной библиотекой. Вместе с Гарри он присутствовал на уроках и даже попал в Запретную секцию. Пока его собственная жизнь была скучна, он полностью погрузился в чужую.

Наступило лето, и младший Малфой внезапно осознал, что совсем скоро его жизнь кардинально изменится. Как и следовало ожидать, сова из Хогвартса прибыла с письмом, написанным уже знакомым мальчику почерком заместителя директора Минервы МакГонагалл. Люциус, увидев конверт с печатью, поздравил брата и обещал, что в скором времени они отправятся за покупками.

После того, как у Астарота прошел пик депрессии, Люциус и Нарцисса вздохнули с облегчением. Они так и не добрались до сути, но лорд Малфой продолжил настаивать на версии кошмаров. Теперь каждый из них по очереди наблюдал за мальчиком, когда у них была такая возможность.

Занятия Астарота с наставниками резко сократились. Он уже освоил все, что полагалось юному аристократу, и попросил оставить только уроки французского, латыни и истории магии, заранее зная о плачевном состоянии этого предмета в Хогвартсе. Люциус не сопротивлялся.

В тот день, когда братья собирались посетить Косой переулок, к ним неожиданно заглянул гость. Темный Лорд, который выглядел еще более отталкивающе, чем мальчик помнил, без особых церемоний занял место во главе стола и начал завтракать.

Разумеется, Люциус встречался со своим Господином в течение прошедшего года. Он принял темную метку и уже принадлежал к кругу наиболее значимых последователей Волдеморта. Но Астарот не знал, где живет его будущий супруг все это время, что, конечно, вызывало у него подозрения.

Волдеморт частично ожидал, что Малфой вновь начнет вести себя неподобающе, но мальчик удивил его, выражая по отношению к нему равнодушие. По всей видимости, он вернулся к прежнему поведению.

Люциус не смел задать Милорду вопрос о причинах его визита, хотя он догадывался, что это связано с приобретением волшебной палочки его младшему брату. Он обмолвился о планируемой поездке за покупками на последней встрече, и Темный Лорд заинтересовался этим.

По окончанию трапезы Волдеморт небрежно обронил:

- У Вас пять минут на сборы, мистер Малфой. Я буду ожидать в гостиной.

Астарот кивнул, промокнул губы салфеткой и вышел из столовой.

К тому времени, как мальчик вернулся, мужчина уже принял более приятное глазу обличье, но все равно был проигнорирован женихом.

По правде говоря, Астарот боролся с самим собой, и на этот раз его самоконтроль оказался на высоте. Если Волдеморту нужен муж, который ведет себя холодно и независимо, он его получит. Все, лишь бы мужчина не исчез из его жизни насовсем. Впереди были годы учебы в Хогвартсе, и их ждало неминуемое расставание. Поэтому сейчас Астароту хотелось проникнуться каждой минутой, каждой каплей неповторимой ауры Темного Лорда.

Мальчик и его наставник отправились в Лондон через камин. Волдеморт проследил, чтобы спутник четко назвал место прибытия, а потом последовал за ним. Несмотря на то, что это был первый поход Астарота в Косой переулок, он уже был здесь во сне и смутно помнил часть магазинов. Поэтому, когда каминная сеть привела его в Дырявый котел, он не удивился. Темное, достаточно грязное на его вкус помещение несмотря на утренние часы было наполнено людьми. По всей видимости, хотя бы половину посетителей составляли родители школьников, бродивших по магазинам в компании своих друзей.

Наставник Эмрис появился слишком быстро и увлек Астарота за собой к выходу из паба. Увидеть магический переулок своими глазами было слишком волнующе, и мальчик с интересом шагнул вперед. Волдеморт схватил его за предплечье.

- Мы здесь только ради палочки, - зашипел он вполголоса.

Астарот не удивился тому, что мужчина не хотел проводить с ним больше времени, чем положено. Малфой кивнул, давая понять, что он услышал Мага. Они миновали несколько ярких лавок, торговавших всеми возможными чудесами, пока не достигли магазина Олливандера.

Астарот невольно вздрогнул. На поиски палочки для Гарри ушло достаточно много времени. Он лишь надеялся, что его палочка отыщется без особого труда.

Прозвенел дверной колокольчик, и из подсобки появился седой невысокий волшебник, в котором Малфой сразу узнал хозяина магазина.

- Ах, мистер Р… - начал он, но был немедленно прерван грозным:

- Давно ли ты не дорожишь своей жизнью, старик?

Было глупо скрывать свою магию, когда производитель палочек легко узнал вошедшего под чарами Волдеморта, и он позволил ей угрожающе собраться в воздухе.

- … тис, перо феникса, тринадцать с половиной дюймов, - продолжил Олливандер, суетясь и бегая глазами по помещению.

Астарот вышел вперед, создавая преграду между волшебниками, напомнив им о своем присутствии. Он быстро забрал излишки чужой магии себе.

- Добрый день, мистер… - оживился Олливандер и с удивлением посмотрел на мальчика.

- Малфой, - произнес тот, опасаясь, что старик видит намного глубже, чем нужно.

Волдеморт прищурился. Если бы он не знал точно, что его юный супруг – тот, кто он есть, поведение старика навело бы его на мысль, что Астарот – вовсе не Малфой. Он даже откинул подальше тот факт, что мальчик в очередной раз контролирует его магию, сосредоточившись на общении двух волшебников.

- Да-да, разумеется. Я просто не ожидал Вас здесь увидеть. Итак, это Ваша первая палочка, не правда ли? – с наигранным энтузиазмом затараторил старик, а его рулетка уже измеряла разные части тела мальчика. – Правша?

Малфой кивнул.

- Помню, Ваш отец приобрел палочку из осины с сердечной жилой дракона, жесткая, хороша для дуэли. Он ведь был отличным дуэлянтом? Мда. Матери Вашей подошла палочка из серебряной извести с пером феникса. Идеальна для ясновидящих.

Олливандер кинулся к полкам и достал первую палочку.

- Вот, попробуйте. Виноградная лоза и волос единорога, десять с половиной дюймов.

Астарот осторожно поднял палочку, но ничего не произошло. Он пожал плечами и вернул ее мужчине.

- Хм… Я был уверен… - сказал себе под нос волшебник и задумчиво посмотрел на стоящего позади Астарота Волдеморта. – Возможно ли?

Он быстро убежал вглубь магазина и вскоре вернулся с пыльной коробкой. Сняв крышку, он сунул коробку под нос мальчику. Астарот отшатнулся, пряча руки за спину.

- Остролист и перо феникса…

- Нет. Это… Она не для меня, - воскликнул Малфой.

Волдеморт раздраженно схватил мальчика за плечо и подтолкнул к прилавку. Однако седой продавец палочек незамедлительно убрал коробку.

- Конечно-конечно, - пробормотал он и принес еще одну.

- Тогда, попробуйте это, серебряная известь, сердечная жила дракона. Гибкая. Подойдет для… Ваших способностей.

Малфой прикоснулся к палочке, но даже не взял ее полностью. Темный Лорд, в свою очередь, интересовался, о каких именно способностях говорит старик. Обычно тот легко читал своих юных покупателей. Значит ли это, что у Астарота была склонность к ясновидению? Или же он говорит о рунной магии? Мужчину охватило волнение, но он не собирался выяснять отношения с женихом в присутствии посторонних.

- Есть ли у Вас палочка из вишни? – едва слышно спросил мальчик, заставляя Олливандера застыть на месте. Он заглянул в глаза ребенка и хлопнул в ладоши.

- Именно, - воскликнул волшебник.

Но он сразу затих и серьезно спросил:

- Знаете ли Вы, что вишня часто недолговечна, мистер Малфой?

- Да, - ответил мальчик, опуская глаза. Ни разу за прошедшие полгода в его снах не прозвучало имени Астарота Малфоя, и это притом, что сын Люциуса, Драко, невероятно гордился своей семьей.

В некоторых культурах вишня была символом юности и ранней смерти. Он читал об этом, когда изучал книги о рунах: важно было выбрать правильное дерево для рун. Его собственный набор был изготовлен из бузины. Если ему суждено было взять палочку из вишни, все легко объяснится.

- Но ведь всегда можно купить новую палочку, - произнес мальчик, пытаясь сбить со следа Волдеморта. Мужчине не стоило знать о будущем. Олливандер отошел к дальним стеллажам и вернулся с двумя палочками.

- Прошу. Сакура и сердечная жила дракона. Гибкая и прочная. Одиннадцать дюймов.

Астарот уверенно взял розовато-коричневую палочку и почувствовал тепло, словно дерево оживало под его ладонью и тянулось к нему. Он горько улыбнулся и обхватил ее двумя руками.

- Это она, - ответил он спокойно. – Спасибо.

- Вы уверены? – переспросил старик.

- Да-да. Это моя палочка. Она словно продолжение моей руки. Жаль, что мне придется с ней расстаться однажды.

Олливандер покачал головой. Было заметно, что он не хотел продавать мальчику именно это свое изделие.

- В таком случае, мы можем ожидать от Вас действительно выдающейся магии, мистер Малфой. Ваш дух чрезвычайно силен, если именно эта палочка выбрала Вас своим хозяином. С Вас семь галеонов.

- Я хотел спросить еще кое-что, - обратился к волшебнику Астарот. Тот встретился с ним взглядом. – Сердечную жилу какого дракона она содержит?

- Ах, это, - выдохнул Олливандер почти с облегчением. – Я хорошо помню этого дракона, да. Достаточно редкий теперь, но мне удалось повстречать его на его родине. Норвежский горбатый, большой угольно-черный самец. Он был тяжело ранен, когда я обнаружил его.

Малфой кивнул и передал мужчине деньги. Волдеморт сурово посмотрел на старика.

- Надеюсь, Вам не нужно напоминать, что подробности этой встречи никогда не должны стать кому-либо известны, Олливандер? Или это будет последним, что Вы сделаете в своей жизни.

- Никому, - с испугом ответил маг и поклонился Темному Лорду.

Так и не дав мальчику прогуляться по Косому переулку, Волдеморт вернулся в Дырявый котел. Они быстро переместились с Малфой-мэнор, в ту же самую гостиную, откуда уходили.

Толкнув Астарота в кресло, Волдеморт склонился над ним хищной птицей.

- Первое, что я хочу знать, о каких способностях говорил Олливандер, когда предложил тебе палочку из серебряной извести? – спросил он, не позволяя мальчику отвести взгляд.

- Я… - начал тот, но не смог сказать больше ни слова. – Способности семьи Вёльва.

Казалось, Астарот не в силах поделиться своими знаниями, словно на нем было заклятие молчание. Раньше он никогда не пытался рассказать о них другому человеку.

Волдеморт смотрел на него не мигая, явно недовольный таким ответом.

- Я не могу, – в сердцах воскликнул Астарот.

- Ты. Мне. Все. Расскажешь, - четко произнес мужчина, приходя в ярость.

- Не могу! У меня не получается! Язык отказывается двигаться, если я думаю об этом, - с разочарованием ответил мальчик, напрочь теряя былое самообладание и прикрывая глаза ладонью.

Не выдержав такого хамства Маг насильно выдернул жениха из кресла, заставив того едва ли не врезаться в себя. Астарот от неожиданности вскрикнул и уперся в живот мужчины обеими руками.

Как и в Самайн Волдеморт попытался проникнуть в разум парня, но ничего там не увидел. Судя по всему, у Малфоя был врожденный ментальный блок.

Отшвырнув Астарота обратно и не обращая внимания на то, что Малфой потирает отнюдь не безболезненные синяки на плечах, Темный Лорд принялся ходить по комнате.

Из того, что он несколько лет назад узнал о семье Вёльва, было ясно следующее: это был матриархальный род; наследие пророков и ясновидящих передавалось исключительно по женской линии; иногда способности проявлялись не полностью, в виде предрасположенности к тому или иному виду гадания; у Карменты Малфой родовой дар проявлялся лишь в отношении толкования рун. Семья Малфоев, в свою очередь, была патриархальной и никогда не порождала пророков. Но Астарот вообще не попадал ни под какие правила. Вот и сейчас он являл собой невозможное сочетание: Малфой-ясновидящий-мужчина. Или, во всяком случае, предрасположенный к гаданию и прорицаниям.

Пока Волдеморт думал о том, как использовать дар мальчика на пользу своему делу, Астарот хмуро следил за его передвижениями. Ему хотелось попросить у мужчины разрешения встретиться с Рудольфусом, которого он не видел целый год и довольствовался лишь перепиской, но он точно знал, что Волдеморт потребует от него в ответ чего-нибудь трудновыполнимого, если не невозможного. С другой стороны, Астарот был совсем не против провести время в компании жениха. Кто знает, сколько им осталось? Может ведь так случиться, что сам он умрет завтра или через год, а вовсе не накануне поражения Темного Лорда от руки Гарри Поттера. Эта мысль растревожила молодое сердце.

- Кхм, - прочистил он горло, заставляя Мага обернуться. – Это был первый вопрос. Будут ли еще?

Волдеморт прищурил рубиновые глаза и вернул себя в настоящее.

- Чем объясняется твое недавнее поведение?

Конечно же, назвать его недавним было преуменьшением, когда прошло уже полгода. Но это была их последняя встреча, предшествовавшая нынешней, поэтому Астарот счел оговорку приемлемой.

- Дар, - просто ответил Малфой. Он не собирался комментировать свой ответ, даже если бы смог.

Настроение Лорда Волдеморта не улучшилось. Можно было попытаться давить на мальчика, но, зная упрямый характер последнего, он этого делать не стал. Но ему не терпелось уточнить:

- Прошлое или будущее?

Астарот попытался что-то сказать, но лишь бессильно разомкнул и вновь сомкнул губы, словно рыба. Его плечи опустились.

Волдеморт был готов продлить эту пытку, когда в гостиную вошел Люциус с едва заметным удивлением в серебристых глазах.

- Мой Лорд, Вы вернулись так рано. Что-то произошло?

Молодой мужчина переводил взгляд с Волдеморта на Астарота, замечая их неспокойное состояние.

- Ничего, о чем тебе стоит беспокоиться, Люциус, - с шипящими нотками в голосе ответил Темный Лорд. – Мы приобрели палочку для Астарота и теперь обсуждаем некоторые важные темы.

Люциус уже хотел было скрыться, когда Маг его остановил.

- Скажи мне, Люциус, были ли у тебя когда-нибудь видения?

По тону Волдеморта старший Малфой не мог определить, какого именно ответа тот ждет. Но и игнорировать его было опасно.

- Нет, Милорд. И я никогда не посещал уроки Прорицаний в Хогвартсе, чтобы проверить свои навыки в гадании.

Волдеморт кивнул, вновь уходя в свои мысли. Он махнул рукой в сторону Люциуса, отпуская его на все четыре стороны, и тот вышел.

- Оставим это, - наконец произнес Маг, после тяжелых раздумий. В конце концов, не важно, являлся ли Астарот пророком, гораздо более насущным был вопрос посещения Хогвартса. – Теперь, когда у тебя есть собственная палочка, я ожидаю, что ты освоишь все заклинания, обязательные для первокурсников, до начала учебного года. Идеально. Ни как иначе. Что и требуется от будущего супруга Темного Лорда.

Они встретились глазами. Так или иначе, Астарот был Малфоем, то есть не мог себе позволить ударить в грязь лицом. Неужели мужчина до сих пор этого не понял? Но нет. Это была очередная проверка на соответствие роли младшего супруга. Астарот позволил себе хитрую ухмылку.

- Ты, конечно, не ждешь, что я сделаю это без учебников? Может у меня и есть родовой дар, но я не способен предсказать всю школьную программу.

Астарот лукавил. Благодаря Гарри или же вопреки, потому что у Поттера абсолютно отсутствовал интерес к учебе, он уже знал основные заклинания первого полугодия. Хотя он не мог сказать, изменилась ли учебная программа за эти годы. Возможно, у Люциуса еще остались школьные книги, чтобы сравнить.

Волдеморту не понравился столь несерьезный подход, но он не стал настаивать.

- У тебя еще будет время на покупки. Я лично проконтролирую твой прогресс через две недели.

После этих слов мужчина вышел из комнаты, оставив мальчика наедине со своими мыслями и чувствами.

* * *

* «Брат-в-законе» (англ. brother-in-law) - брат мужа, жены (деверь, шурин). «Сестра-в-законе» - золовка, свояченица.

** Почти вольный перевод «Гарри Поттер и Философский Камень».


End file.
